The New Kids on the Block
by When the Morning Dew Falls
Summary: This is an original trainer fanfiction that revolves around an ancient prophecy that involves four mysterious rings. There'll be action, cool battles, witty dialogue, and a bit of drama and romance. I need trainers, describe in Reviews. Thanx alot!-_^
1. Prologue: The Ancient Prophecy

The New Kids on the Block

The Prologue

Written by the Duke of Briarcliffe 

--------------------------------------------------*~*------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not know if these disclaimers are entirely necessary. I mean, if I really have to disclaim the fact that I do not own pokemon, then, are you, the Reader, worthy of reading this fiction? Besides, if I did own Pokemon, then why would I waste time making fictions for it when I could do it on T.V?

Author's Note: Please do not even attempt to steal my ideas, because I own it and it shows a lack of imagination on your part. Please enjoy ^_~! 

--------------------------------------------------*~*------------------------------------------------

The Prophecy:

Those who holds the...of the...and water shall forever be protected by the Beasts of the Land, the Sky, and the...When great...arrives...an immense showdown will in the great city of...in which the...of the...will grow envious... and...The Protector of the Chosen One...must...defend...The Bird of the Sea will...but will fail if alone...the remaining...will...until the end...The little faerie...will be summoned by the...Chosen...and the world of...will be safe... —Pokedamus, 1625

--------------------------------------------------*~*------------------------------------------------

The city was completely and utterly devastated. The stone buildings were crushed into gravel; desolate flames burned on top of the rubble. The sky was downcast and gray, dreary, looking as if it were about rain. People were scarce; any that had any sense had already fled the scene when the first blow was struck.

Four lone adolescents, two male and two female, surveyed the damage. The youngest female's breath was labored as she sobbed heavily. The eldest male patted her comfortingly on the back. The youngest male stared at the ground, shaking his head in disbelief as he recollected the night's events. The oldest female stood firmly as she looked at the tattered remains.

"We cannot ever allow this to happen again," she said.

She looked each of her fellow combatants in the eye. They nodded in agreement. She looked towards the sky, a cool breeze blew her hair and she shuddered.

"What evil we have seen."

"What do you propose that we shall do?" asked the younger female.

"We have to destroy these _damned _rings!" she snapped. "_My_ instincts tell me that they have caused all of this trouble."

"But how can you be certain Princess?" asked the youngest male, a prince in his own right. He was the Prince of Kanto.

"You dare question my instincts? Do you not remember what you had become?"

"No," he said coolly. He fixed on her an icy gaze, "perhaps _you_ could tell _me_."

"You were evil you cad! You attacked all of us, as did you Prince Ulrich," she exclaimed, gazing over at the Prince of Johto. He simply shrugged his shoulders, not seeming to care about what she said.

"Well, we are not evil _anymore_," he retorted.

If there were ever a moment when Princess Blossom of the Orange had ever wanted to seriously, and purposely, inflict pain upon a person, it was right then and there. She chuckled, "why does it not surprise me that the evil ones were men?"

Princess Flora decided not to join in; however, she just had to get something off of her chest. "What does it matter who was evil? Nobody is evil anymore."

"That is what I was thinking," said Prince Ulrich.

"Enough!" shouted Prince Louis of Kanto. "We have to decide what we are going to about the rings, as Princess Blossom of Orange had introduced."

"He is right," said Princess Flora; "we must stay on track." She stroked her chin pensively, as if she were in deep thought.

"I think," she mused, "that we ought to try and burn these rings; this would eliminate all possibilities of this ever happening again."

They all nodded in agreement; Princess Blossom nodded stiffly, jealous because she had not thought of the idea. She looked at her finger and yanked the ring off; it had been there for so long. It was cold like ice; she quivered as she threw it to the ground.

All of the others followed suit.

"Over there!" pointed out Prince Ulrich. His finger showed the way to a mountain of blackened rubble with a solitary flame on the top. He began to walk away but Prince Louis quickly reprimanded him and showed him his ring, a lopsided smile on his face.

"I forgot that I could do this," said Prince Louis as he retrieved his ring and held it out towards the others. "I need some kindling for the blaze." He leered over at Princess Blossom.

She grunted haughtily, "do not expect me to tear my dress!" 

Princess Flora sighed as she bent down and tore the hem off of her linen petticoat. She shook her head in aggravation. "You are _definitely _a princess by stereotypical standards. Do not you know that this is for the good of pokemon and mankind? Or are you just too selfish to think of anything but yourself?"

"I would never—"

"We already know that you would never willingly help someone out, so you do not have to inform us on that matter," she interrupted. 

Princess Blossom clamped her mouth shut.

Prince Louis felt like giving her around of applause and Prince Ulrich felt like kissing her.

"Thank God that you have shut her up," he settled with. "I do not know if I could have been an honorable prince and gentleman if she would have uttered one more sentence."

"Is this enough?" asked Flora.

"Yes, thank you," he said graciously. Then, he aimed the ring at the shredded linen and a red beam was emitted from the jewel. The beam settled on the fabric and smoke began to rise; a flame ensued immediately after this gesture. 

They all stared at the flame until it went out. Their hearts were filled with intense joy and Ulrich even jumped into the air and did a jig.

Louis's face was stony and he sighed deeply.

"What is it," queried Prince Ulrich, "why are you not overjoyed?"

"Because the rings have not been destroyed!" he roared. His face dropped into his open hands and he moved his hands down slowly, making his cheeks rather warm, until they met. 

"You know what this means do you not?" asked Princess Blossom of Orange matter-of-factly.

Flora stared at her ring and said, "we will all have to take the rings to our respective countries and hide them, making sure that they will never be found again."

They all nodded in agreement.

"I pity the individuals who ever find it in the future, if they happen to be discovered. They will not know what they are getting themselves into," muttered Princess Flora under her breath. 

She stooped down and recovered the ring and walked away from the other three and away from Avalon.


	2. Celeste: Surprise

The New Kids on the Block: Chapter One

Celeste- "Surprise"

--------------------------------------------------*~*------------------------------------------------

__

Ashbrooke Park

Hydrangea Island, Flora 

May 18, 2028

Who would have believed that my mother, Rosamunde Fierra would have married at twenty-two and had eight children by twenty-eight? Well, I have no choice but to believe because for me, it is a reality; but to anyone who did not have the pleasure of knowing my mom, they might believe that the story was phony. 

Many people would probably say that she should have died on the eighth child, or while giving birth to the second set of twins, but they would have been completely wrong. My mother is still very much alive and very much active, I would say.

She runs a pokemon laboratory a mile or so down the road under the name of Professor Briarcliffe. She became a professor a year or so after my birth. I don't know what made her do it; sometimes I like to think that it was some strange calling she received one night while rocking me to sleep. Maybe I will ask her one day. 

Sometimes, she gives teenagers their first pokemon every year the day after Labor Day, as if it were like the first day of school. However, instead of letting them have their pick, she takes things to another level. She actually gives them a quiz, or rather, a character evaluation, and from there, she gives them an inexperienced, basic form pokemon. I think that it is very clever, but then again, she is my mother, and I have always held her in high thoughts.

My mom's main research deals with how a bond between a pokemon and his/her trainer has anything to do with the trainer's lifestyle and overall character. I do not precisely know how far she is into it, but I suppose that she is gaining a lot of progress. I mean, she and Ellie are the best, and my mom normally has a good attitude, but she does have a temper, just like Ellie can have when put in certain situations. I imagine that they are the way they are because of one another. 

My oldest brother and sister, Sebastian and Hyacinthe, are professors too; but they study other topics. 

Sebastian is stationed on Petunia Island and is currently married to a certain Professor Palmetto's daughter, Whitney. They share the facility and specialize on the behaviors and abilities of psychic pokemon.

Hyacinthe moved to another planet actually, no matter how weird that may sound. The planet is called Celestiette, or in other words, little Celestia, the name of the pokemon world where Johto, Kanto, and the others are located. She lives there alone in the first city in a country called Cosmos; the city is called Comet Plains. Her research is based on the behavioral patterns and emotions of a pokemon that can no longer evolve. Ellie was her first patient or, rather, object of study when she first moved there, but Ellie is back on Celestia now.

Ellie lives in our pokemon sanctuary at Briarcliffe Castle, a twenty-acre plot of densely forested land with branches of little creeks and one large meadow. Soon after Mom was married to my dad, Skyler Briarcliffe, and had Sebastian and Hyacinthe, she left and found a mate of her own. She visits us very often and whenever she is gone, I really miss her, as I miss all of Mom's other pokemon.

Well, I guess that I had better describe myself instead of talking about my mom and siblings, but I felt the need to do so. I am fifteen in this story but I will be sixteen tomorrow. I'm about five feet tall and seven inches like my mom. My hair is, surprisingly, navy blue, like my uncles Evan and Julian, but with two streaks of powder blue at the front. My eyes are the startling blue like Elijah Wood's from the Lord of the Rings Trilogy, my favorite trilogy of all time. I get my shape from my mother, all shapely and stuff. I also have dimples on my cheeks like Dad.

So that's it! I guess that I'd better just let the story flow from here instead of filling you in on family and stuff. I'd rather let you do the formulating yourself.

It all began...

--------------------------------------------------*~*------------------------------------------------

Ashbrooke Park was where my family and me had basically spent most of our time. We also owned Briarcliffe castle and everything, but we preferred the comfortable-size and homey feel of Ashbrooke.

The house itself was made out of a warm brown stone, or perhaps gold would be more accurate. There were twelve bedrooms in all, eight for the children that once inhabited it, one for my parents, and three guestrooms. There were four bathrooms, a large dining room, a parlor that we like to call the Lion's Den, a drawing room for parties and such, and a moderately-sized kitchen. The house itself was over two centuries old, so we had to keep updating it, especially the plumbing. I heard that the older people used chamber pots instead of toilets (yuck!).

I admired the woodwork of the house. The floors were made out of white oak hardwood. I loved to slide across the smooth floors in my socks when I was younger; it felt like I was ice-skating or something. The railings on the side of the stairs had little pokemon figurines at the top and bottom of each rail. 

I liked the pastel coloring of the downstairs area and I loved the pastel coloring of the girls' rooms and the contemporary coloring of the boys' rooms. But most of all, I adored my room, which was placed in its own little turret. Part of my room, where my bed was, was rounded and the rest was rectangular. 

The view that the windows gave off was spectacular. Straight ahead I could see Briarcliffe Castle on its large promontory that looked down at the rolling waves of the ocean; the salty smell followed me wherever I went. To the west I could see the forest that I walked through to relieve myself of everyday stressors and such. And to the East, I could see the town of Ashbrooke, where I walked to get Dippin' Dots ice cream. I guess they were right: it is the ice cream of the future!

I sighed as I looked out the window. A pair of wild Pidgey flew past my window, one doing a little cartwheel, which obviously meant that he was trying to impress the female: it was the courtship display. I smiled at the thought of cute little baby Pidgey.

It was morning time; not really early like when there are still rosy streaks painted across the sky, but late morning with white, puffy clouds. I was glad; it was the first day that we've had on Hydrangea without rain in days. 

Deciding that I had better go downstairs to the breakfast nook, an add-on to the parlor, and join my parents in breakfast. I was the only child in the house, so we all spent a lot of time together. What I would had dreamt of when I was little when everyone was here because it seemed as if I didn't get a lot of attention.

I went to my 'own' bathroom that was right next door and did my toilette. You know, washing your face and brushing your teeth and taking a shower, that type of stuff. 

After that, I put on some clothes, a pair of blue jean shorts and a red baby tee, pulling my hair into the usual tousled pigtails that were coiled into a circle, leaving the two tresses that were streaked out in order to frame my heart-shaped face.

Finally, after that, I made my way down to the nook and greeted my parents.

"Morning Mom and Daddy," I chirped as I sat down at the table.

Dad was looking at a schedule for his gym on Hydrangea. He coughed as he placed the schedule down. "Good morning Celeste. Did you sleep well last night?"

"As well as I could while it was thundering last night," I replied with a shudder at the thought; "it was so loud. I thought my eardrums would collapse or something."

He chuckled to himself. 

I had been afraid of thunderstorms as far as I could tell. I wasn't afraid of the lightning or light thundering, just the heavy, tumultuous sort like last night's.

"Morning Lest," Mom said, readjusting the square, silver-framed glasses on the bridge of her nose that she had tapped with her green tea mug. 

"What's for breakfast?"

"There's some croissants in that dish over there, and some strawberry jelly in the fridge or you can make some cereal. I didn't make breakfast today because I have to go to the lab early."

I nodded in understanding, whatever it was, I am pretty sure that it must be important. Mom was usually quite the housewife, well except for the fact that she worked, and loved to make dinner and other meals. 

I grinned as I gazed at her and realized how beautiful she still was and how much we looked alike. We didn't have the same hair color, but she did have a streak of gray in the front like my powder blue. She didn't have crow's feet near her eyes or saggy skin; everything was firm, intact. My eyes were just a little more bluer and less green. We had the same shape and build and posture. People could tell immediately that we were mother and daughter when we walked down the street.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked quizzically, her eyebrow perking up in attention.

"Oh nothing," I said as I helped myself to a glass of orange juice.

She looked at Dad and they grinned at one another. 

"What?" I asked, as I downed the rest of my juice. "Is it going town my mouth or something?"

"Oh nothing," they replied in unison.

I grunted as I snatched up a croissant and brandished the bottle of 'I Can't Believe it's not Butter'." And tossed it into the toaster oven; afterwards, I used the squeezable jelly bottle and took a bite out of it. Delicious. 

"How's your schedule for today Daddy?" I queried from the counter.

"Full," he replied flatly. "I hope that these trainers will be a challenge. Last week I had no one put up a decent battle. I guarantee that most of them tried to go to some easier Gym in another Island."

"Oh."

"I think that they should make Hydrangea Gym a main one and closing one of the weaker Gyms down," Mom suggested primly. "It would make getting to the Flower League seem more gratifying."

I nodded. I was not a trainer; none of us were, which was very surprising. I wanted to be one though. Tomorrow Charlize and me would be able to get a license of some sort in order to do so. We had the same birthday.

Charlize was my best friend, she and my honorary Aunt Hannah's son, Brian. We had know each other all of our lives and even attended the same university together, Hydrangea University. (The campus was located a few miles down the road.) We all knew what it was like being the youngest of our respective broods, shared experiences, etc. 

As a matter of fact, Charlie and I were to share a dual birthday party the next day. I was ecstatic about her arrival, as well as my other family.

When I finished gobbling down my breakfast and drunk another glass of juice, got up from my seat and said, "I'm going out on a walk through the forest. I'll probably come to the gym afterwards, 'kay Daddy?"

"Okay."

I kissed him on the cheek and went over to my mom, "have a good day at work."

With that said, I walked out of the nook and out of the house, exhaling deeply when the fresh spring air invaded my nostrils. I'm a really out-of-doors type of girl, I feel better out then in.

I marched along the dirt road, marveling the shady trees and dense undergrowth. Rattata scurried across the road after giving me a curious sniff, checking me for food and, dashed away disappointedly once they reached the dismal realization that I had nothing. 

The forest was full of pokemon. If I were a trainer now I would have had a ball. The problem, I found was deciding what league to join, there were so many choices. I could join the Flower League, but I wanted to go somewhere different. The Johto and Kanto Leagues were a possibility, but they were so...frequented I guess, too much recognition. I wanted to make a League recognizable by being the best trainer it has ever seen!

While I was so busy thinking of becoming a pokemon trainer in order to make my mom proud, I barely heard the high-pitched squeals of a young pokemon. 

The future-pokemon-trainer's-nosiness kicked in on hyper-drive and sped over to the source of the noise. I wandered over to a small glade and gasped when I saw the sight. 

A large Fearow was busy pecking at some gray pokemon that I did not get a good view of. All that I knew was that it was small, young, and couldn't defend itself, which was obvious because it kept shrieking—"Fee!"—and running around the glade in circles.

"Hey Fearow," I shouted, "you leave that pokemon alone!" My tone was menacing, in an effort to scare it away. Boy was I wrong when I saw it go into the air. It was going to strike me!

"Come on little one," I said, as I scooped up the pokemon, I did not have time to look at it. It was kinda heavy, but adrenaline makes people stronger, and I was a strong girl anyways: I am a swimmer. 

"Fee!" it cried as it looked back at the Fearow; he was gaining on us! 

"I'm going to have to try and out smart it!" I told the pokemon.

There were dozens of trees as we approached a grove. This meant that we were close to the lab already. _Damn, I was hauling ass!_

I felt air blow unto my back as the Fearow snapped its beak at us. If I could feel that than that meant that—

"Fee!" cried the pokemon as the Fearow grabbed its leg and started to pull. 

I don't know what took over me but I let go of the pokemon and knocked the Fearow's body into a tree with a swift roundhouse kick. The pokemon skidded across the ground from the force of the blow. I quickly recovered my senses and picked up the pokemon again, for the Fearow was back on the prowl.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of purple and the Fearow shot upwards in order to avoid the trees. Feeling safe I gave the pokemon an once-over. It had a lot of scratches and bruises, none that I couldn't fix though. Then, I took notice of its pale gray skin, the color of gravel, and the magenta band on its small trunk. That is when I realized that he was a—"

"Phanphy (_Look out_!)!" he cried.

I looked up just in time to see the Fearow plummeting to the ground, aimed directly at us. I lunged out of the way just in time before it hit us. I expertly weaved through the trees, leaping from one foot to another. 

But the Fearow was incredible, I flew vertically and matched me back-to-back and I even began to think that we might not ever escape. As if he had read my mind he said:

"Phanphy fan (Don't give up!)!" he cried.

This was definitely a confidence booster. I jumped to the right and the Fearow followed without hesitation, but then, I ducked to the ground and ran the other way. I heard a minor squawk but then I heard its wings flapping once more. There was no winning here.

I saw clear light at the end of the grove so I ran as fast as I could, even though I was panting loudly from the exertion. I could see the laboratory too. We were safe! 

Apparently, I wasn't running fast enough, for I realized that even though my legs were moving, it wasn't across ground, that's for sure. I grunted and the Phanphy bellowed a loud sound, like a trumpet and the next thing I knew we were still, unmoving, and absolutely silent.

I immediately knew that we were in a psychic attack, and to more precise, a strong Psychic move. My eyes moved down to the ground where I saw a lavender feline with glowing eyes looming up at us. It was Eos, my hero! Midnight was beside him, poised for attack.

Bring 'em down Bro, said the Umbreon.

Gladly! You're lucky Celeste, it would have had you, he said as he lowered us down to the ground. 

"Thanks Eos," I said as I set the Phanphy own to the ground. Phanphy sighed in relief, realizing that he was safe with us. He was the cutest little thing.

Lower him down so I can have a piece of him, urged Midnight as he braced himself.

His brother did as he was asked to do.

The Fearow had lost all of its bearings, and let out a noisy squawk as it was blasted into the air by Midnight's exquisite tackle. 

"Fan (Hooray!)!" he cheered.

I mopped the perspiration that had dotted my forehead. Thank goodness that that was over with.

We'd best get the little one to the lab, suggested Eos.

"I agree."

Hold on to me, 

I perched next to him as did Midnight; Phanphy, however, wrapped his trunk around his tail. In the blink of an eye, Phanphy and I were suspended in the air while the others were safe on the ground. I squealed as I fell onto the metal examining table. Phanphy had curled into a compact ball and bounced off the table to the ground.

I rubbed my back as I got up.

"I know this wasn't your first time teleporting Eos."

Well, it's not my fault that my brother and me have the same reflexes that a cat does. 

Eos and Midnight were my mother's lab assistants.

"What is all of that noise?" she shouted as she walked into to the examining room. 

"Celeste what are you doing here?" she asked but her attention soon riveted over to the Phanphy, "poor little pokemon...what happened to him?"

We relayed the events.

"Oh," she nodded understandingly. "I have some students from the University waiting for me to finish the tour. There's a first aid kit under that table. Celeste," she said as she walked out, "you know what to do."

As I pulled out the kit and opened its contents, I decided to make small talk with the Phanphy, who was looking at me with big, starry eyes. 

"So, what's your name buddy?"

"Fan-fan (Raja)."

His name is Raja, repeated Eos.

I don't know how to understand pokemon like my mom does. I think that she said that when she hit her head on a railing, she could understand them. I wouldn't purposely get hit upside the head, so I don't think that I will understand anything anytime soon.

"That's a cute name for a cute Phanphy," I said with a wink, "do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Fan fee fan (I have a sister but we split up, we're old enough to be on our own now.)"

"Oh," I nodded.

He winced in pain.

"Sorry, that was just some alcohol. You might feel some bubbling now," I told him as I applied the hydrogen peroxide. I always thought that that was soothing when I had a cut.

Then, while I was putting a protective cream on his cuts, an idea suddenly struck me. He could be my first pokemon, and I could train him until I got into a league.

Excitedly I asked, "would you mind traveling with me when I become a pokemon trainer?"

He considered it for awhile, juggled the though around in his head before a smile crept up to his inconspicuous lips, but his eyes were smiling too. 

"Fan (I'll be your pokemon!)" That didn't need any translating.

A sense of joy flowed through my veins and I hugged him close, maybe a little too hard also.

Ouch, he whimpered.

"Sorry," I muttered as I saw his expression change, "I got a little carried away." If I were as uh...weird as that Ash kid that I read about, I think that I would have done one of those silly poses. I laughed at the thought.

As if on cue, my mom breezed into the room holding a pokécrystal, she handed it to me.

The pokécrystal was a new innovation that replaced the now defunct pokéball. It was crystal clear, like a diamond, and, once it sucked in the pokemon with a sapphire blue beam, it took on the shape of the pokemon within: like a crystal figurine. They were compact and a trainer was given a small, circular case to keep them in. 

No! Raja screamed, don't put _me _in one of _those_! He backed up into a corner.

"It will just be for a few seconds," I said soothingly; "I'm only doing this so that if we're ever in trouble, you can be safe in your pokeball."

He hesitantly took a few steps forward and waited on me.

"Go pokécrystal!"

The device poked him on the head and hovered in mid-air, twirling around like a spinning-top as the beam covered Raja's terrified face, and pulled him inside. The crystal returned to my hand, and I looked at the Phanphy figurine then I released him.

He hurled himself into me, knocking me to the ground. You must _promise _never to let us get into trouble! 

"I can't," I muttered.

I looked over at Mom, who, to my surprise, was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. She was so proud, I could tell and it made me happy.

"Mom, get a hold of yourself!"

"I'm trying too...you just remind me of myself when I got Ellie."

"A mad Fearow didn't attack you though."

"Don't ruin the moment!" she snapped. "It reminds me of when..."

I looked at Raja and smiled as I whispered into his ear, "we're in for a _long _story."

--------------------------------------------------*~*------------------------------------------------

****

Please review and tell me what you thought. I need some starting trainer's for the pokemon battles, so give me descriptions in the reviews. Remember, they cannot be super strong yet, I'll ask for those later ^_-! —The Duke of Briarcliffe


	3. Quinn: Together Again

The New Kids on the Block: Chapter Two

Quinn- "Together Again"

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

Gerald Buck Wharf

Hydrangea Island, Flora

May 19, 2028

The ferry had just docked into the Gerald Buck Wharf in my hometown when I had finally recovered from my shirt, highly-disturbed nap. I don't even know how I managed it, but somehow it happened. The ride was so jerky; the water was incredibly choppy today, unusually choppy if you ask me, but you did not.

I pulled out a small, blue velvet box out of the pocket of my duffel bag and opened it. Inside, there was a radiant ring that I had found a month ago. It was so unique: the band was made out of pure platinum and little flowers had been carved into it. The jewel itself was a medium-sized marquise-cut diamond with a smaller marquise-cut sapphire that was somehow placed inside of the diamond. To set it apart even more, the sapphire glowed a bright blue whenever I happened to be in an uncomfortable situation and it was even cold. Like ice, it was cold; as if had come straight from the freezer.

I had found it in a deep pool that was adjoined to Cascade River, right under the waterfall on Dew Island. 

I had been walking along a well-worn path in a forest late one night after all the members of my squad had went out to club to drink booze and fool around with the town's young women. The moon was shining bright that night, almost eerily. 

When I went to sit down on near the river, to recollect how glad I was that my year in the service was almost over, and that I would be home very soon. I had thrown a large stone into the pool, intrigued by the splash that it made. 

That was when I saw a blue light shoot up into the air, as if it were a signal, and it was coming exactly from the spot where I had lobbed the stone. I jumped up in order to inspect what I had done. 

I saw the ring plunging deeper and deeper into the water. Apparently, the stone had somewhat dislodged it from a place in the ground, which led me to believe that someone had lost it there a long time ago.

Fueled by the possibility that I could probably get a lot of money, I quickly stripped down to my underwear and executed a perfect dive. The water was kind of murky, full of sand and dirt, but the jewel was a beacon, guiding me. I used my feet to propel me down further, deeper. My lungs were just about o give out on me when it reached the bottom and I snatched it up quickly. 

This pool wasn't as shallow as I had thought it would be, I soon realized. It was deep as if it had existed for centuries. That didn't shock me too much, the river itself was practically prehistoric; it was in all of the historical books that we read in school.

Once I had rose to the top, my lungs burning as if consumed by an intense blaze, I collapsed onto the ground, the ring right beside me. 

I stared at it, whatever it was, I _could not _sell it. I suddenly realized that my baby sister had a birthday coming up, her sixteenth. And she had just graduated the other yesterday (A/N: not May 18th, more like April 18th). Unfortunately I couldn't be there. Knowing Celeste, I knew that she was disappointed, yet understanding at the same time. She knew how commanding the Florien Army was, and how they hardly gave the members enough free time. She deserved the ring.

We're here Quinn, she cried, we're here! 

"I noticed," I said. "Did you sleep well Purin?"

Good enough, my newfound friend, a Jigglypuff, grunted. With an agitated—_Puff!_—he said, my neck is sore though. 

"Purin, you don't have a neck," I informed him.

Oh, she mused, well, my body hurts and I need you to massage it! 

I, Quinn Briarcliffe, the usually sarcastic asshole many people had grown to despise, and in my sisters' and Trent and Ashley's case, love, felt quite different when around Purin. She brought out the good side in me.

I surrendered my powerful hands for the purpose as I picked up my friend and walked off the boat and unto the sidewalk of a familiar street. My fingers squeezed and kneaded Purin's soft, light pink flesh. She let out a contented "puff" as she sighed. Her eyes were little pools of aquamarine.

I wasn't very far from Briarcliffe Castle, which in turn meant that I was not far from Ashbrooke Park or more precisely, home. It had been one, whole year since I had been there. It felt good to be coming home; it was comforting, like a cool breeze on a hot midsummer's day.

Tall buildings reigned in the downtown area of Hydrangea. Before, Hydrangea had been a quite, snug little agricultural community. Of course it still had its farms and everything, but it had been highly urbanized. In my opinion, it was better the way it was: cool and relaxing.

I'm excited to meet your family, Purin told me.

"I think that you'll like everyone except," he thought with a sneer, "my older brother Sebastian."

Why not? she asked curiously.

"Because I don't like him," I grumbled.

That's why I shouldn't like him? she asked, obviously a bit irate. Her cheeks were inflated, and her eyes shone brightly.

I didn't even bother to answer. I knew whatever I said would make me sound foolish and incredibly immature. There was no use in explaining to her why she shouldn't like him. I guess because there was no logical reason why; he hadn't done anything to hurt her. Me on the other hand...

I quaked in unreserved antipathy. I hated his ass, he's the one who got me into this whole army situation. I knew that I was a problem while in college, but I wasn't his problem, if you know what I mean.

He'd pretended as if he were my father, even though Dad _is_ alive. I don't know where he finds his nerve. Dad didn't agree with him, but he was overruled by Hyacinthe, and Sebastian, the, what I like to call, leaders of the Briarcliffe Clan. Mom was neutral. I couldn't hate Mom or even Hyacinthe, at least they tried to help me out.

In school, I don't know why, but I partied a lot and even got drunk on occasions. I would get into fights too. I was an affected adolescent. I'll never forget that one time when...I shook the thought away from my head.

Silent, I see, said Purin, does this show a sign of guilt? 

"Never!"

It doesn't seem that way if you ask me, she said conceitedly.

"I didn't ask you," I snapped, "you asked me."

She huffed, if you I didn't like you I would double-slap you.

"Is that a threat?" I demanded.

Take it any way you wish, she said, crossing her tiny arms, you're so _moody _sometimes. It makes me feel unwelcome. 

"Are you saying that you want to leave me?" I asked; I was worried. I didn't really want Purin to leave, it's just that I am so uncaring sometime. If she left, well, I think that I wouldn't be a _moderately_ happy soul.

I'm not saying that I do and I'm not saying that I don't, she muttered, after all, I am indebted to you. You healed me and suffered through the pranks of those people in your regiment because you had a girly pokemon. It's the least I could do, be at your side for awhile. 

"So you feel obligated?" I asked jokingly.

She groaned. Why do you have to be so difficult? She threw her arms up in defeat. 

"It's in my nature," I said.

Well, you had better get it out of your nature before you find yourself in serious trouble. 

Oh, if you haven't noticed by now, unlike my sister, I can understand pokemon. I don't know how, I don't know why, I just do.

I didn't pay any attention to Purin when she said the last statement. Maybe that is my problem, I guess. I ignore vital information sometimes. I can be such an idiot at times.

"There's one of our homes, Briarcliffe Castle," I told Purin as I pointed at the towering castle with three floors and four turrets at each corner. I could hear the waves crashing into weathered rock of the precipice. I concluded that one day, thousands of years in the future, that Briarcliff Castle would plummet into the ocean due to the intense weathering process. 

Wow, do you ever visit there? 

"Not usually; it's much too big. I think that the Museum Association of the Flower Archipelago was considering to make it into a museum of some sort. It's the only ancient castle that isn't in ruins on Hydrangea."

Oh, she gurgled. How much longer do we have until the Ashbrooke Park of yours? I'm hungry and I'm thirsty. 

"One more mile Purin, just one more mile."

When we were three quarters of the way there, I started to her boisterous cheering and laughter and whistles and stuff. My heart beat faster. I was finally coming home.

I hear it Quinn, I hear it! she repeated as she clapped her hands.

There was a way that I could sneak into the house and make it outside without anyone knowing I was there. 

"Purin, get into her okay?" I asked, motioning her into my duffel bag.

This had better not take a long time! she pouted as she climbed in.

A thick expanse of briar roses covered an entire side of our house, and the vines were thick enough for me to climb up on. I saw the window to my old bedroom was open and I knew that I might have a chance at pulling this off.

Climbing the vines was a piece of cake compared to the grueling tasked that I overcame while I was in the army. My muscles flexed as I grasped for a vine, pulling my weight up the wall. My eyes never left my destination, nothing was going to stop me well except—

"I'll be right back! I'm just going to get one of the roses to put into my hair!" Right away I knew that that was Georgiana, my second oldest sister. 

I muttered a curse as I hurried up the vine and hurled myself into my bedroom. I rolled on the floor and checked my surroundings; the room was empty.

I peaked out of the window as I saw Geogie twisiting a thick briar rose until it was free. She loosened her wavy golden blonde hair out of its bun and placed the rose on the side. She hadn't changed a bit, always a huge fan of floral life and pokemon. Once she was done, she walked back to the yard where the party was.

I sighed as I dropped my bag into my closet and pulled out a short-sleeved shirt with navy pin-stripes and a pair of tan, wrinkle-free khakis. I had to take a quick shower—

_LET ME OUTTA HERE! _ screamed Purin as I opened the bag. I had totally forgotten about her. My face met with a hot, pink fist and a fell into my bed. Wow, she had a lotta bite.

Don't you ever do that again! she lectured me. 

I rubbed my jaw and laughed. "I was waiting to see you attack something. I'm glad that it was me. You have power behind that cute exterior."

Tell me something that I _don't_ know. 

I shook my head chuckled some more. "Stay in here while I take a shower."

Whatever. 

"I'll be out in five minutes."

So I hurried and did as I said that I would. I liked to do what I said, that way I wouldn't be met with disappointment. 

Refreshed and ready to face my family, I picked up the pouting Purin and carried her downstairs. On my way, I peaked out the window. There was Grandma and Grandpa and my aunt and uncles, my family, and members of the de Belleville family and the Fairfields. 

I saw a flash of blue hair that walked across the window and I knew that it was Uncle Evan or Uncle Julian or Celeste herself. I didn't take a chance so I stood right next to the door and shushed Purin.

The door flew open and I snatched a small arm and pulled whoever it was towards me. I closed the door with my foot.

"Let go!" Celeste exclaimed but I covered her mouth. She whipped around and was her mouth curved into a smile as she jumped into my arms.

"Quinn! I didn't think you were coming—" 

"_PUFF!_" cried Purin as it was squeezed by Celeste's body.

"What the hell," she muttered as she stepped away and the dazed Jigglypuff sunk to the ground. "Oh I'm so sorry," she said as she lifted the pokemon from the floor and hugged her.

This must be your sister, she said, still dazed.

"Who's your buddy?"

"That's Purin."

"You? With a Jigglypuff, I would never imagine it."

What's that supposed to mean? fumed Purin as she jutted a pointed finger at Celeste. She backed away and said, "I see that she's picked up some of your behaviors."

"I think she learned that on her own."

"Well what are you standing around in here for? Go outside! I just have to put this on the table here," she told him as she placed a new pack onto the table.

"You come with me," I heard myself saying, wishing that I hadn't said anything.

"What? Quinn, out of all the things that you are, a coward is not one of them."

I shoved open the door and stepped outside and collided into Sebastian. He fell to the floor and said, "hey watch where you're going," but he shut his mouth when he realized who it was.

Sebastian had flaming red hair, much more sharper than Mom's fuchsia, that he wore short in a flick. He was tall, but not taller than me anymore. I had him by three inches; I stood at six feet and four inches. He was lean, but not scrawny, he too was a swimmer and had that type of build.

All eyes turned upon me and felt a strange feeling: my cheeks were burning. The same teal eyes from my family looked upon me. The brown and amethyst eyes of the de Belleville group did too. I think I saw the Fairfield blue also.

Mom rushed up to me and gave me a hug, the first to break the silence that had ensued. "Quinn! I'm so glad that you're back. I've missed you terribly," and to my surprise, she wiped away a stray tear.

"Mom," I stammered, not able to go through with saying what I had intended to. Mom rarely, if ever cried. She must have been feeling very guilty.

Everyone flooded me with greetings, hugs, kisses, and handshakes, all except you-know-who. He greeted me with a cold stare, I just gave him a blank response.

"Hey Grandma and Grandpa," I said as I approached the elderly couple. They had to be in their mid-eighties by now and their presence was especially welcome at anytime. I took it that they would be staying her for awhile. They liked to do long visits.

"Hey Sonny," said Grandpa.

"Quinn, you've gotten so big!" Grandma informed me.

I conversated with them for a little while and then I moved on to my siblings.

Hyacinthe, with her flowing magenta hair, looking like the spitting-image of Mom, Georgiana, with her new rose and easy smile, and quiet, reserved, but still pretty and cool nonetheless, Valentine, all shared one table with Christine, Cassandra, and Devon.

"Hey bud," Georgiana said. "I saw you look out the window at me earlier."

"But how?"

"Dude, I'm a journalist for crying out loud! Don't underestimate my abilities. I'm practically a spy!" she said, playfully swatting him on the shoulder. Then she pulled back saying, "someone's getting a little buff over here aren't we?"

I smiled, she and Celeste were by far my favorite sisters. Georgie was so funny and Celeste so easygoing. They were both fun to hang out with.

"Hey Val," I said.

"Hey Q," she said, "when did you get onto Hydrangea?"

"About an hour ago."

"Oh," she said with a nod, "how was the ride?"

"Horrible."

"If I would've know that you were coming, I would have sent you my pass for a free ride on the Hover-Ferry."

"If I would've done that than it wouldn't have been a surprise," I told her.

"Oh. You know, tomorrow I go to the Performing Arts School on Sandy to audition for admittance. Have your fingers crossed for me okay?"

"Of course."

Valentine was an aspiring ballerina. It had been her dream for the longest, ever since she was little. She was a year older than me, making her eighteen, with brown hair, like Trent. 

Celeste and Charlize sauntered over to the table in their, what I had just noticed, _different_ outfits.

"What is that?"

Charlize pointed at her outfit, and then at her friends.

"These?"

I shook my head.

"Oh," she said, "just something that we found laying around."

"Laying in a chest in the attic I might add. Have you ever seen anything so lovely?" she asked, pointed at her 19th century dress. It was white crepe material, with a revealing square-neck, and a flowing bodice. Her hair was pinned up and had small, white flowers encircling her bun. Charlize's was similar, but black, with purple flowers.

I didn't answer her question.

"You're such a spoiled sport Quinn," groaned Charlize as she walked over to Brian.

He had grown a lot since I last saw him. He stood about five-foot eleven and had platinum blond hair that was in a flick too. He had a muscular build like a football player.

"Come dance with me," Charlize said as she pulled him over to where Vitamin C's graduation song was playing. She and Brian laughed as they waltzed to the tempo and he even gave her a twirl. Charlize was so goofy.

"Look at those two," Celeste told him as she pointed at her two best friends and grinned. "They're stupidest people that I've ever known," her eyes narrowed as she whipped her head to look at me, "Where's my present?"

I fumbled into my pocket and produced the velvet box. Celeste's eyes were wide in excitement as she took it from my hands and slowly opened it. 

"Oh my," she said as she gawked at the splendor of the ring. It was priceless, the look on her face.

I was filled with a pleasant feeling. I believe that it's called satisfaction and nothing could be better. I was proud of myself for being able to make her happy, as any big brother should be able to. I was happy because I had done something nice, charitable, and generous.

"Quinn," she stumbled, a crowd of women encircled her, "I—I—I don't know how to thank you—"

"Shh...just put it on," I directed her.

She took the ring from its case and shivered when she felt the wintriness of the ring shoot through her body. She slipped it onto her ring finger and lifted it into the air.

"It's a perfect fit. I'll never take it off. Thanks bro," she said as she embraced me. 

"That was really nice little bro," said Ashley, as he patted me on the back. I smiled; it seemed as if nothing had happened at all, as if nobody cared about the past, only about the present.

I excused myself so that I could go to the bathroom but when I came back, I was face-to-face with Sebastian. I groaned inwardly, what did he want? I didn't have time for his insolence.

"Where did you get it?" he queried as he fixed me an icy glare. Somehow I managed to stand my ground. Those days were over.

"That's none of your concern, I didn't give you the present," I shot back.

He pushed me pointed at me, "you stole it didn't you?"

"I'm not like that anymore. I learned a lot while I was in the army; after all, it was _your_ idea. However, I still can't figure out why you're such an absolute bastard."

"You think that you have changed your ways, don't you? Well I don't! Once a delinquent, _always _a delinquent."

"Whatever Sebastian," I said as I attempted to walk past him. He blocked my path.

"Move," I demanded.

"What if I don't?" he taunted me. 

"I'll make you move."

Celeste walked in just in the knick of time, before I did something that I would not regret. I had been thinking about getting even for some time now. I shouldn't have though; I had to be the bigger person. I wonder what would have happened if Celeste hadn't of come, would we have fought? 

"What's going on in here? You both like you were about to come to blows," she said, staring them both full in the eye. Her gaze was so penetrating, that startling shade of blue made it even more so.

I kept my composure, "nothing at all. Sebastian here was just about to move out of my way and I was about to go back outside."

Celeste looked as if she didn't quite believe me. I couldn't blame her, she had reasons not to. If she didn't, she didn't chastise me. I silently thanked her for it as I walked past the both of them, yet somehow I could feel two equally potent gazes attacking the back of my head.

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~* 

"Purin, this is my friend Raja. Raja, meet Purin," Celeste said as she introduced her Phanphy and Purin with one another. "And those over there," she said, pointing over to an lively Pichu and a shy Teddiursa, "they're Laurie and Dodger."

The pokemon seemed happy to meet one another. They all had wanted someone to talk to and to spend time with, I guess that it was only natural.

"It looks you all have pokemon," Mom pointed, clearly happy. She was glad to see that her own children had pokemon that they adored.

"Yeah."

"I know something interesting that you could all do that involves your pokemon," Hyacinthe hinted.

"What," cried Celeste.

"Go on a pokemon journey."

"Rika, do you remember ours?"

"How could I not?" asked Lady de Belleville. "Those were some of the best years of my existence."

She was still a pretty woman. She had aged well; I couldn't notice any gray hair or wrinkles. 

"Mine was magical too," Hannah sighed. "I met your father there, Brian."

"I've heard this story thousands of times, Mom. I'm sure that everyone else has too."

Everyone laughed.

"But where? I had been thinking about this for a while," Celeste questioned.

"You had? Why hadn't you ever told me?" asked Mom, genuinely concerned and maybe a little disappointed.

"I don't know...I guess that I wanted to surprise you."

"I know," beamed Georgiana, "you could register in the Silver Millenium League that Hyacinthe has going on. Tell them sis."

"Oh yeah, I give trainers their equipment."

"Not their pokemon too?" asked Brian.

"No, the League doesn't allow it."

"Then what type of league is that?" scoffed Charlize.

"A good one," Mom said. 

"She's right," Hyacinthe said. "A trainer must his/her own pokemon upon entering; it's the rule."

"How do we got there?" asked Celeste.

"You have to climb Craggy Mountain on Autumn Island. You'll receive further direction from there."

"How many badges?"

"I'm not authorized to tell you everything," she said plainly, "you'll just have to wait and see."

Celeste looked at Brian and Charlize, "wanna do it?"

"Sure," they agreed, and they punched fists. 

"This is going to be so hot," cheered Charlize.

"Too hot," Celeste said, "I can't wait!"

"I hope they have fine girls in Celestiette."

Charlize looked insulted, "here's two fine girls right in front of you, _in _Flora."

"It's different," he said, and to my surprise, I think that I perceived a slightly rosy tint to his left cheek.

Mom looked at me and said, "don't you think that you'll need some sort of guardian?"

"No," they answered quickly.

"I think that you do," she said, apparently not taking 'no' as an acceptable answer. 

"Who?"

"I think that Quinn would be the best candidate, don't you Honey?"

"Indeed," he nodded.

"Do _I_ have any say in this?"

"Nope," they replied in unison.

_Damn_, I was trapped.

"I don't think that he's responsible enough," Sebastian sulked, looking much like a spoiled brat.

"I believe that I am the parent here, and that my judgement, as of now, is best. Lighten up Sebastian," Mom said sternly.

He was obviously embarrassed, he shifted in his chair. 

"Besides," Trent said, "if someone tried to mess with them, he could really kick some ass!"

"Trenton Briarcliffe, you had better watch your language immediately!" Mom yelled.

Everyone laughed.

I felt like I was truly at home again. 

Perhaps this adventure wouldn't be that bad after all. I mean, I had nothing more profitable to do. Besides, it would allow me to bond with my baby sister. I wanted to see Purin battle another pokemon one day anyways. With some work, she could be a fighting machine...

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~* 

****

Please remember to review and tell me what you think. Your insight is what I need to make the fic even better. I have one beginning trainer...I need some more! Give me the age, sex, appearance, and no more than three pokemon. Oh! Don't forget the name either! ^_-! —The Duke of Briarcliffe 


	4. Celeste: Passing the Time

The New Kids on the Block: Chapter Three

Celeste- "Passing the Time"

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

__

Ashbrooke Park

Hydrangea Island, Flora

May 22, 2028

I hadn't told Quinn that the ring had felt so weird. So cold, and so mysterious. What made me a bit more paranoid was the fact that when I tried to take the ring off before I took a shower last night, it absolutely wouldn't budge! For some odd reason, I felt that it had a mind of its own; I felt it tighten when I first put it on.

I tried to shake it out of my head. I was pretty sure that it was nothing to get vexed over. It was simply a gift: a very _beautiful_ and _mysterious_ present.

My birthday had been wonderful. I got to see my cherished family and my most loyal friends. Gifts were given, hugs exchanged, and food was eaten. We had a merry time.

I had missed Quinn more than I had once thought. I mean, he was in the Army and it was strict. After a while, I suppose, once one person is subjected to something for a long time, one comes to accept it. 

I was used to not having my siblings around every day. I was used to being alone with Mom and Dad. It was nothing unusual. Those are some of things one has to face when one is the youngest, I guess.

I bared whatever was forced onto me. I didn't complain; I couldn't afford to, because it wouldn't fix anything. Rarely does anything ever come out well when a complaint is involved; it usually just ends in a compromise, neither side is happy, but content enough to stop complaining. Well...at least for a little while.

Having Raja with me everyday was cool and, in a way, refreshing. It had only been three days, but those days were the best. It was the time that we got to know one another. 

As of then, I was sitting down in my favorite lawn-chair outside where the sun shone its brightest. I already had a decent tan, but there's nor reason why I shouldn't maintain it. 

Today was one of those days that one chooses to lay around on: to be lazy and carefree. Raja lied next to me, on his back, also enjoying the sun. His trunk hung gaily suspended in the air and his lips were conformed into an indolent grin.

Do you _always _do things like this? he asked, his tone was raised at the end, so I figured that he had asked me a question. And, figuring that it was a positive question that concerned our activity, I nodded in the affirmative.

We had been outside for at least an hour. While I sunbathed, I was busy reading a novel by a Judith McNaught from the planet Earth. I believe that it was called Once and Always. It's a historical romance that involves an orphan named Victoria Seaton, or Countess Langston. She—well, I'd better not bore you with her story; this is my story.

Suddenly, I realized that I could not read the print that was on the book. Everything was a shadow, and things were quite cool. A dark figure loomed high above me.

"Quinn, you're blocking my reading light," I moaned.

His eyebrow must've raised right then; it was one of his idiosyncrasies that only his closest companions would ever notice. "You think I didn't know that? It was the desired effect."

"Whatever it is that you have to tell me, could you move to the side just a smidgen?"

"Fine," he said as he shuffled to the side, barely tripping over Raja. He muttered that he was sorry and began to proceed with what he was saying. "Why don't we talk a walk down to the beach?"

I sighed, "but this is a very good book and I can't put it down!"

"Bring it with you then," was his simple reply.

"I can't!"

"Why not?" he questioned. His arms crossed over his chest as he awaited my response.

"How can I possibly concentrate on all of those cute guys while I'm reading a book?"

He gritted his teeth, "we could swim."

I considered it for a second. Swimming was my second ideal pastime, pokemon was before that, and reading after swimming. "Deal," I blurted out.

What about me? Raja whimpered as he rolled unto his back and tapped Quinn on the leg, ever so gently, with his trunk. His eyes were big and pleading. He didn't like to be left out of anything.

"I could bring Purin along too. If you want," he told him.

Raja smiled. He thought that Purin was cool, I could tell when they talked with one another. They spent a lot of time together too, especially in the morning in the breakfast nook.

Yeah! 

"All right then. The beach it is," I said, concluding the discussion.

I wished that Charlize was still here, she had had to go back to Stonybrooke so that she could pack up a little bit, as did Brian. She promised that she would save the shopping until we were together again. She had a thing for the Hydrangea Galleria Mall. Besides, there was nothing more fun than flirting with the guys when we were together.

"You'd better not take all day," Quinn threatened as I leaped to my feet and began to dash towards the house, Raja not too far behind me. 

"_I will_," I promised with a grin as I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom.

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

Clad in my favorite bathing suit, a silvery blue one-piece, and my flip-flops, I rushed down the stairs and met at the door with Quinn and Georgiana, who would not be leaving until after we departed in the journey, which would be sometime tomorrow, I suppose.

I expected Brian and Charlize sometime that night at around six. Their ride wouldn't be that long, maybe about a half-hour to forty-five minutes considering that they were on the new Hover-Ferry. It was a large hovercraft that was shaped like a flying saucer that zoomed across the ocean at a healthy speed.

"Hey Georgie," I said as I approached my sister, "that's a cute bathing suit." It was a teal string-bikini that went brilliantly with her eyes. She looked _gorgeous _in it. I would definitely say that she had to be the most beautiful sister.

"Thanks," she said, "it was something that I found lying around in my closet. I think it's from college." She adjusted the top of her bikini. "Fits just right." 

"I'd say," I agreed.

"Yours is nice too. You have pretty legs; they're so long! I don't know where you get them from."

"Would you stop complimenting each other already?" Quinn snapped. "Yours is way too _skimpy_ anyways Georgiana."

"_Skimpy_?" She touched her bathing suit in the key places. "Well, it may be a tad _revealing_ but it's not skimpy. At least I don't have a thong bottom. Now that would be—"

"Enough already! Why don't we get moving," he said as Purin jumped atop of his shoulder. 

"Wait," Georgie said before she took one step out of the door. "We need blankets," she cried. "Quinn, go get them. They're in the linen closet."

"Why do I have to? I'm already at the road?"

"You're a _man_," she said coolly, "so do like you did in the army and march your ass up there and get them."

"And that is why I should do it?"

"Yeah! Besides, I'm your elder."

He threw up his hands in defeat as he walked back. Purin hopped off his shoulder and walked up to Raja.

Aren't they a nice family? Raja asked as he watched the smiles that dominated our faces. 

Yeah, Purin agreed. I noticed that Quinn has been more cheerful now that he's here at Ashbrooke. He's glad to be here. 

Celeste is glad that he's here too. She told me about some of the adventures they used to go on when they were little. 

I went on adventures with my twin sister when we were little too. She got captured a long time ago. 

That's sad, Raja told her, I'm not sure what happened to my sibling, we went our separate ways. 

That must be depressing, not knowing the fate of someone that you love, Purin mused with a nod.

Yeah, Raja agreed as he looked down at the ground. Well, at least we have Celeste and Quinn as our family now, and the others, Charlize and Brian, he said wistfully.

I agree! Purin said, we'll probably have a lot of fun once we start traveling. Quinn can be such a hide sometimes though. I still care about him though. 

If only I knew what they were saying...

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

It turned out that the boys there were hot and that I could flirt with them along with my sister, which I suppose is just as much fun. 

I liked leading them on like that. I had already perfected the look. You know...the look that makes guys go wild and crazy. I'd been perfecting it for about a year and at first, it was ridiculous. It was more frightening than the smallest bit alluring. Now, it was like a hidden ability.

Naturally, most of the guys flocked over to Georgiana, which I did not mind one bit. She was gorgeous for crying out loud! She was also my sister, and it would be stupid of me to be jealous of someone that close. 

I mainly swam with Purin and Quinn though; Raja was hesitant about going in. I could see why, after all, he was a ground type pokemon and that would hurt him. But, I had an idea.

"Hey Raja," I called until I got his attention. He was busy trying to get a coconut out of a palm tree. "Come on in! I promise that I won't let anything happen to you!"

I don't know Celeste. My mom always told me to stay away from the water, he trailed his leg in the sand, making a swirl pattern.

"Come on! The water's perfect!" I gestured towards the water like a showcase girl from the Price is Right. 

He still chose to stare aimlessly at the sand. He looked genuinely interested as he did so, but I knew that his interest was feigned. 

Taking another approach, I swam near to the edge of the water and stood up. He didn't look up. I just had to get his attention. But how could I do that. Suddenly, I knew! —

I cupped some water in my hands and tossed it close to him but not near enough to hit him with it. He backed away quickly.

You wouldn't really do that would you? he pleaded.

Whatever he said, I replied that it was for his own good. "It'll make you stronger!"

I don't want to be strong if it involves getting hurt in the process. 

Georgiana took a second away from the flock of young men and translated. "He said that he doesn't want to be strong if it means that he'll get hurt."

"That's nonsense! It's the only way! You have to work, get your hands dirty, if you want something badly enough."

He stared at the ground. Fine! Nothing I say will make you change your mind anyways. Do what you must. 

I saw that he let down his guard so I scooped him up and brung him down to the water, just until it touched his feet. He did something that resembled a giggle and said, that tickles! 

"You should be able to swim, float at least. You're not all muscle. I can feel a protectived layer of fat around you."

Should I take that as a compliment or as an insult? 

I didn't know what he said so I simply shrugged as I began to lower him gently into the ocean water. His trunk tightened around my arm.

"Yes," I said soothingly, "hold onto me if that is what makes you feel better."

I felt his muscles begin to relax and pretty soon, I gather he didn't even realize that he was floating in the water naturally, as if he were a water pokemon. 

I'm swimming Celeste! I'm swimming! he beamed as he floated there, unmoving.

"Not technically Raja, you have to move your legs. Then you'd be actually swimming," I informed him.

Oh, he said with a nod as if he understood. Then he looked up and asked her, _how? _

"You have to do a dog paddle. You know, move all your limbs at once," Quinn said.

I smiled. Quinn had changed since he left for the army and not just physically. Yeah, he was pure, lean muscle now, but he he had changed emotionally too. I know that Purin had a lot to do with it. I witnessed the way they argued one another, much in the same way that we do, and I knew that affection was in it. 

What really touched my soul was how glad Raja looked as he scurried in the water, kicking his little legs in order to swim towards me. He was smiling, I could see it. His trunk was lifted proudly into the air. _I'm doing it; I'm actually doing it!_ he shouted. I just felt like hugging him very close right now.

_Quinn! _ Purin cried as she began to go under, her little arms wagging in the air. 

My heart stopped and Quinn's expression froze. In the blink of an eye, he dived into the water to retrieve her. I bit my fingernails as I awaited him to resurface. I needed to help somehow. But I didn't know what too.

I got splashed with water as a figure jumped into the air and over to the beach. Jigglypuff was kicking and yelling as she was being dragged away. The figure was blue and had a short, fat tail and a mischievous grin. I believe that it was a Totodile for they were known for terrorizing the beach bums.

"Let's go get Purin back," I said while clenching my fist as I swam to sure. Raja was kicking furiously and gaining a good amount of speed, but the dog paddle can be only so effective.

Quinn was already there, hot on the bandit's heels as his jaw held tight to Purin's foot. His long silvery blue hair was plastered to his head and his steely gray eyes were hot with fury. 

Once we reached the sand, I saw that another blue pokemon had already joined in the hunt. The coat was cobalt, like...Ellie! But wait... that couldn't be her, she wasn't that fast anymore so it had to be...

"Junior's here!" I cried. 

Junior was Ellie's great-grandson that made his dwelling here in Hydrangea, to keep a watch over the Briarcliffe family. He visited us too from time to time and used to accompany us on our adventures. I was glad to see him, and just in the knick of time.

The bandit had turned around to see who was pursuing him. His eyes widened when he saw an agile Aipom hot in his pursuit. 

I swear that you'll be sorry once I get free. You wait! I'm going to slap you into _oblivion_! Purin threatened, shaking her little fist. She was upside-down. 

I saw Junior start to gain on him and then he launched himself into the air, extending his left leg. It met the pokemon's back and he skidded across the ground, dropping Purin as he did so.

The bandit leaped to his feet and hissed as he spat out a stream of pressurized water. Junior reacted quickly and leaped into the air, evading the column of water. Furiously did the bandit snap his jaws at the Aipom, who dodged his attacks by jumping from side to side. Realizing that that wouldn't work out, he utilized his claws instead.

Junior leaped back, clutching his arm where he was scratched. With a battle cry, he dashed towards the bandit and did a back flip, causing the hand-like end of his tail to smack his opponent square in the jaw. 

Satisfied that the bandit had been defeated he motioned towards Purin, would you like the honor of finishing your capturer off? 

Gladly! she cried. She raised her glowing fist and punched the bandit into the air, causing him to sail into the water, in a graceful arc. A great mess of water signified his hasty retried.

"Wow!" I exclaimed as I watched Purin inflate with glee.

My foot is sore now, she turned to Quinn, you'll have to take care of it when we get home. 

He crossed his arms and silently agreed.

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

"Do you think we'll need some rope?" asked Charlene as we eyed the heretofore-mentioned item.

"Maybe," she said quite unsure, "well, what if we get caught in a cave or something? Yeah, you should get it just in case."

"Right."

At the Trainer Store, all outdoor and pokemon supplies were discounted to an affordable price. Everything that a trainer could possibly need was there, ready to be purchased.

I was glad that the Capsule Machine had become widespread or else we would be lugging around some supremely heavy packs. Heck, I could fit everything that I needed into a messenger bag!

"We'd better stock up on potions and antidotes," Brian told us.

We nodded in approval and put five of them into our overflowing cart. We had the rope, sleeping bags, two tents, you name it, and we had at least one of it.

"I'd better purchase that book that I was telling you about," I said.

"The one that tells you how to find edible food in the wild?"

"Yeah! I think we'll be needing that."

"It'll really benefit you," Brian said, "considering that you're a big vegetarian."

Charlize agreed.

"Yeah."

Charlize and I picked split from Brian and we went down and gathered a few feminine necessities. Afterwards, we made our purchases, courtesy of Daddy's credit card, and walked through the rest of Hydrangea Galleria.

"Your mom will give us the pokécrystals right?" Brian queried.

"Right," I affirmed.

"I'm glad she is. Those are so expensive!" 

"They're just seven dollars and fifty cents per ball," I pointed out, as I looked at my ring. It had begun to swirl and I had become quite dizzy. My head was spinning.

"And you don't think that's expensive?" Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yeah," I said, shaking my head, trying to rid myself of this weird feeling. Why was it making me feel so unusual? "My bad. I don't know what I was thinking."

Charlie gave me a quizzical look and said, "let's just get back to your house."

"Right."

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

The next morning we were all packed and ready to climb Craggy Mountain. I had slept surprisingly well and had a beautiful dream that I would be a pokemon master and win the Silver Millennium League Challenge. It was wonderful, so vivid that I figured that it just had to come true.

We were all dressed in our new trainer outfits. I heard that it was pretty warm, like a perpetual May, all year round, so I bought accordingly. 

Quinn was clad in a nice, durable pair of khaki shorts with many pockets on it, and a ribbed black tank top that showed off his body, he wore a lightweight green camouflage jacket with his name embroidered on the chest pocket.

Brian wore a comfortable-looking pair of olive carpenter shorts with a ribbed gray muscle-shirt with the HIU mascot, a Ninetales, on it. I personally think that he looked well in it.

Charlize donned a fashionable denim mini and an amethyst one-shouldered tank top, that went perfectly with her amethyst eyes that she inherited from her mother. To complete the ensemble she wore a cool violet duster made of some incredibly lightweight material.

I sported a pair of denim shorts and a powder blue sleeveless top with an AMBITIOUS insignia on it. I wore some long, cornflower gloves that came up to my elbows with holes for my fingers in them. To finish the look, I wore a matching cornflower vest. Altogether I thought I looked edgy.

Someday I think that I could be the person who tells the crowd what a model is wearing...

"So I suppose this is it Celeste," Mom said as she embraced me. It was warm and comforting. I knew that she would be praying for me, as well as the others. 

"Let's not think of it as the end Mom, but rather as the new beginning of something wonderful."

She sniffled and wiped away a tear. "This is much harder than when I bid your siblings farewell," she chuckled half-heartedly. "I guess it's because you're doing something that I thought none of my children would do, or because I don't know when you're going to come back. Maybe it's both."

"Mom...I've never seen you this way."

"I've never seen myself this way Celeste. It kind of scares me."

"I don't see why Mom. You're simply a mother who cares deeply about her children. I think that is how it's supposed to be."

She smiled. "You always know just what to say to make me feel better Celeste."

"Thanks, I guess."

She stroked my cheek. "You be careful and safe. And as much as I know that you'll hate this, listen to your brother—"

"Mom!"

"Only in situations of intense danger."

I sighed in relief. 

"He'll keep you safe no matter what. I know he will. He's the type that never breaks promises."

"You made him promise that?"

"I'm about to."

Mom walked over to her youngest son and patted him on the shoulder and talked to him in low tones. He nodded his head and said a few things of his own. She hugged him close. Her eyes widened when she noticed a tattoo on his left bicep, a barbed wire and she said some more things. He just shrugged in indifference.

She told my companions a few things and then she made her way back to me.

"I love you Celeste."

"I love you too Mom."

Then Dad took over and said his parting words and giving me a bear hug. He told me to avoid weird-looking boys and not to talk to any boys. _Period_. He shook hands with Quinn too.

I was caught in the moment when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Right away I knew that it was—

"Ellie!" I beamed. "I'm so glad you're here!"

Yeah, I know. She hopped to the floor and looked at me with her graying eyes. Her lightening fur gave her some sort of aura. She looked like she was a grand pokemon: a wise one. And indeed she was.

"You know you didn't have to come all of this way just for me."

I don't mind. I've been confined in my tree house for some time now. It was fine time for a visit, she said, using sign language. 

So it's your turn now Celeste. I personally am glad that you are willing to keep the dream alive after your siblings have denied it, she leaned in. You were always my favorite. 

"Ellie!"

You are! There's something about you...perhaps your love for pokemon. That is what will make you succeed, but it is also what might bring you down. There are things out there, Celeste, that might hurt you. But you can't give up—you _won't _give up. I have complete confidence in your abilities as a person and as a future trainer. You have a certain _savoir-_. Be safe and make logical decisions and be aware of the consequences ahead of time. If you do these things, I almost guarantee you achievement."

She gave me a hug and walked away with her great-grandson.

The sun was just about to rise over the horizon and we all knew that it was time to ascend the mountain that loomed high above us. Clouds surrounded the leveled peak. An aircraft waited for our arrival. Then we would be off to Celestiette.

We said our goodbyes one last time and we braved the mountain.

It was grueling: horribly challenging to both the mind and the spirit. My muscles screamed for oxygen, something I could not give them enough of. I kept pushing though. I found my footholds and used them to my advantage. It was times like this when I wished that I should have done gymnastics like Charlie, who scaled the mountain like it was nothing along with Quinn. Brian remained ahead of me, not tired or anything, but taking his time. 

Getting to the peak seemed like the hardest thing in my life, but I knew that more was yet to come... 

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

****

Thanks to everyone that has read so far and submitted reviews. Please submit them individually, I like to know the thoughts on each chapter. If you're going to submit a trainer profile, please read the story and review along with it. For some odd reason, I sensed that one of the reviewers didn't do that at all. I'll leave it at that. Remember beginning, not so experienced pokemon trainers. —The Duke of Briarcliffe


	5. Celeste: The Adventure has Begun

The New Kids on the Block: Chapter Three

Celeste- "The Adventure Has Begun"

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

__

The Celestiette Express

Halfway Between Celeste and Celestiette

May 22, 2028

I know that it is technically my big brother's turn to narrate the story but after all, this is my pokemon journey, and the most important part is coming up. It's when we arrived at Comet Plains to get registered into the Silver Millennium League.

Just then we were, as before mentioned, halfway between the two planets and let me tell you, there is nothing, absolutely nothing, quite like being in space.

Between the two countries, there is a place where many asteroids and meteorites like to pass. This is called the Heavenly Belt. Most of the large bodies of rock passed the planets, but very rarely did they ever hit the planets. The gravity and other forces disintegrated more than like 95% of the ones that did get pulled into the planets' atmosphere.

Onboard the Celestiette Express, there was a cornucopia of trainers. Some were beginners like me and others were experienced trainers, looking for new places to test their abilities. 

It was easy to tell which were which; at least that's the way I thought. The new trainers held jovial expressions on their faces whereas the other trainers would be calm, solemn creatures. Their faces were blank, almost unfeeling, like they were robots. Some even looked a bit snooty.

We mostly just stayed to our own group, occasionally talking to other prospective trainers. The ride was about two hours long so we had plenty of time to mingle.

Battles were prohibited. I hadn't tested Raja's abilities yet. He seemed tentative whenever I spoke of pokemon battles. I gathered that he had probably never been in a real one before, so I completely understood why he might be a tad nervous. 

Selene (A/N: I changed the Teddiursa's name to Selene because she is the Greek goddess of the moon, where Artemis is more of the goddess of the hunt and chastity.) and Pip (A/N: changed his too.) hung with the others most of the time. I thought they were really warming up to one another.

The inside of the Express itself was very colorful and comfortable. There were long, plush sofas and armchairs. Tables that were secured to the floor were covered in magazines or novels. Televisions were randomly placed. There was music too. And a large cafeteria on the lower floor served hot and cold meals for its passengers. The atmosphere was ideal to any adolescent.

"We're heading straight to Hyacinthe's laboratory once we get to Comet Plains, right?" asked Brian as he tousled with my hair. 

We were all randomly situated on a random assortment of furniture. Quinn sat in a well-worn armchair. Charlie was lying sideways on a chaise lounge. Brian sat with one leg on the couch and one leg on it with me positioned between his legs, stretched out.

"Yeah," I replied.

Oh, just in case you're wondering, we are not halfway into the air. There is a new gravity simulator installed in the Express and it was adjusted to the same gravity as Earth, Celeste, and Celestiette.

When can we get some grub? asked little Pip, placing his paws onto his little tummy for emphasis.

"I think I saw a vending machine somewhere on the left wing," Charlie said.

"You did," Quinn said blankly. "Why buy some food when we have some of our own in the packs?"

He did have a point, a very good one. I immediately began rummaging in my messenger and produced my capsule-case.

"I guess I'll have a veggie sandwich," I said as I gave the capsule a little twist and placed it on the table. A blue plate with lettuce, red tomatoes, onions, spicy cucumbers, and a side of Italian dressing materialized. I propped myself up.

"Ouch! Watch what you're doing!" Brian cried as he clutched himself, his face had turned beet red.

I stifled back a giggle, almost. "Sorry Bri—I didn't realize that my elbow was there."

Charlize was clutching her stomach as she laughed heartily. A smile was transfixed on her face and her breathing was labored. Her laughter was so contagious; it made me laugh too.

She pointed at him, "y-you should-should have s-s-seen his f-face," she stammered. It seemed like she would start rolling on the floor at any second. Brian shot her a death glare.

A grin tugged at Quinn's lips as he watched Charlie double over in laughter again and again. 

What's so funny? Raja asked as he perked up at the sound of mirth. He had been taking a nap; he rubbed his eyes with his prehensile trunk. 

"Nothing important," I replied. I don't know if he would exactly understand.

"Nothing important?" Brian asked incredulously as he sat up. He scowled; "you don't know what you're talking about. The only person who does is Quinn."

"I've never been hit there."

"Try not to with all of your might; but sometimes you just can't stop it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Then he fished out two capsules. One that exposed a ham sandwich with cheese and another with a dish of pokemon food. We all followed suit and fed our pokemon too.

We ate in silence, only to be infrequently broken up by Charlie's laughter. I could have sworn that by accident she spat out a piece of tomato that landed square on Quinn's face, who disgustedly wiped it away with a napkin.

_I miss my Mommy and Daddy! _ Selene cried out randomly, her eyes filling with sparkly tears. She was still so young and unused to being without them. I sympathized with her.

"Selene...what's wrong?" Charlize said as she tenderly touched her hand.

"She says that she misses her parents."

Charlize hugged her close. "I'm sure that they miss you too Selene, but you know that this was their idea."

Yeah, but I'm not ready for this type of thing. _I'm too young! _

Quinn translated.

Charlize looked her deeply into her eye and asked her, "so you want to go back?"

Yes...and no. You see, if I go back, you would be sad and my parents would be disappointed, and then I'd miss you. But if I stay, my parents would be proud, and I would have you, but I'd still miss them. 

"Oh," Charlie said as she looked down to the floor. "Why don't you stay for a week? I mean, we haven't even _done_ anything yet!"

Selene sniffled as she smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

She nodded in the affirmative. Will I have to fight any other pokemon, because I don't ever want to hurt anyone? 

Quinn translated and Charlie shrugged as a response. "I'm not a psychic; I can't predict these things."

Of course we will, Purin exclaimed as she puffed up enthusiastically. There's nothing quite like knowing that you could teach another pokemon a lesson! 

I stared at her sideways.

What are you looking at _Missy_? Want me to double-slap you? she threatened me. 

Quinn did his job and I shook my rapidly. I saw what she could do and believe me, I didn't want to experience it. I think that we started out on a bad foot when I squashed her the other day.

"I think that you're becoming quite the bully Purin," Brian said as he chuckled, looking at the menacing Jigglypuff. _Ha! _A _menacing_ Jigglypuff—how could that adjective even _fit_ with a Jigglypuff?

I'm learning from the best, she said as she leered at her partner in crime.

"I'm not a bully anymore," Quinn protested.

I got up from my seat and said, "let's go on a walk Raja...before we all get attacked or something."

You're _patronizing me _aren't you Celeste? 

I hurried away.

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

"That Purin is really something isn't she?" I asked Raja with a grin as I thought of the Jigglypuff threatening me. 

She's funny, Raja agreed. He had to hurry up o keep up with my swift stride. I don't know why I walk so fast sometimes. My mom always said that long legs cover more ground than shorter legs.

I heard an indistinct cough as I walked by. I whipped around to see who it was. That was when I saw some tall kid huddled up against a corner with his Growlithe at his side, wagging his tail. I raised a curious I brow.

The Growlithe looked at me and began to bark. I jumped a bit, the bark was so deep, so throaty, and most of all, so intimidating. His teeth flashed a ghostly white, his eyes flashing in warning.

I cautiously began to back away from the pokemon. I could see Raja tense up. He tugged on my leg with his trunk, which made me fall to the ground. Wow, I didn't know he was that strong.

"Raja, what did you do that for?"

Let's go Celeste. Our presence isn't wanted. That Growlithe is way to overprotective. I don't feel safe around him, Raja urged me, as he led me away.

The boy let out a raspy grin and he stopped his dog with a swift movement of his hand. "Don't be afraid of Blaze, he's just being a loyal pokemon." He began to step forward with Blaze right alongside of him, baring his teeth the whole time. The boy watched me in amusement, his eyes never leaving my body.

Come on, Raja said, practically dragging me down the hall. I looked back at the boy and noticed that something was shining gold on his finger. I looked down at my ring and realized that it shone a brilliant blue. There was more to that guy, _much_ more...

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

By the time Raja and I met back up with the gang, the Celestiette Express was just entering the planet's atmosphere. There was a minimum of friction, for the design of the ship had been modified to enter the atmosphere easily. But it was still a bit jerky nevertheless. We had to brace ourselves on nearby railings for support. And within minutes, we were safely landed in Comet Plains.

Upon our arrival, we quickly hurried from the quay/airport and found the nearest tourist booth and purchased a large map of the entire planet! 

While the others were busy looking for the roads that led to Hyacinthe's laboratory, I took the time to examine the sky. It was noontime on Celeste; I didn't know how time went on Celestiette. The sky, at the highest point near the golden sun, was tinged with green, then teal, and settling on a sky blue. It was most unusual, most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I imagined that at night, the entire sky was a forest green.

"Do you see that sky Raja?" I beamed. "We'll be very familiar with it soon. It'll be like home, Celestiette."

Raja was transfixed in a steady gaze.

The architecture at Comet Plains was very nice. Most of the building were covered with glass and shone blue and had gently sloping domes. I could tell that this was a major town in the country that I took it was called the Silver Millennium. Perhaps it had 1,000 towns or villages... 

"So where are we?" I asked as I stepped from my dreamy mood. I looked around, but all I could see where floating cars in deeply carved troughs weaving along. The buildings were on higher land than the cars but not by too much. It was like _the Jetsons _here!

"I believe we're on Hopedale Road. Our sister's lab is some place about four blocks from here on Hopkins Street."

"Well, how do we get there? We can't walk in those trenches where the cars are," I asked nervously. 

Quinn narrowed his eyes, "has your IQ _dropped_ 50 points since we've landed here or are you just _blind?_"

I knew that this was a question not to be answered but I did so anyways just to annoy him. "Neither," I replied.

"Just look around!"

I did as he told me: his voice was much to stern not to. But I've never felt intimidated by him, but I suspect that whenever I do, our relationship won't be so strong. While I was scanning the area for pedestrians, I found little arch bridges with the rails covered in briar roses. It was so beautiful and scenic. I was falling in love with Silver Millennium already.

"That's so picturesque," I cried.

Charlize was already busy flashing pictures. She had adopted that from her mother; however, she was an art major in general, as was Brian. He focused more on the drawing and painting whereas Charlie was into photography and painting as well.

"We'd best get on our way," Brian suggested, "I'm sure that Hyacinthe will have a lot of trainers to register."

"You're right," I agreed and began to go at a moderate pace. Steady enough so that Raja could be alongside me.

I think that I'll really like it here! 

"Ditto."

His ear perked up and he looked around, where's a Ditto? I've never seen one before. 

I bent down and patted him on the head, which was returned by a sideways look; "it's just used figuratively in speech Raja."

He half-nodded.

"Believe me, if I saw an actual Ditto, I would be much more ex—"

My statement was broken off as a trio of little children ran past us, bumping us to the rails as they did so. I could've sworn that they all had Vulcan ears!

Brian! Pip squealed as he jumped on his head, his favorite perch. They were different from you and the others! They have _pointy ears_! Ha ha ha, _pointy ears_. _I have pointy ears! _

I shook my head from side-to-side and smirked.

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

It was an absolute _madhouse_ in the pokemon laboratory. Hyacinthe was scurrying from place to place, from the supercomputer to the photo booth and to the license machine and to the stacks of Silver Millennium League Handbooks. Soon-to-be trainers talked to one another. Believe me, when a large group of people is talking in normal tones, in a concentrated area, the sound is very, very loud. _I couldn't even here myself think! _

We got in where we fit in. We made sure that we weren't separated from our poké pals and that our bags were secure. We didn't need any missing pokemon or no food.

By the time that it was our turn, it was five o' clock. A random girl had filled me in on the whole time thingy. It turned out that it was just like it was at home, and that there were 24-hour days.

Hyacinthe's upswept hair had found its way to her shoulders and a few strands were plastered to her head thanks to the sweat. Her cheeks were flushed and she was very weary. I'd never seen her this way but I assumed that this was one of her most favorite days of her career.

"I'm glad you all are here," she said, her breathing was labored. 

She looked as if she were about to faint. 

"Why don't you take a chair big sis?" I proffered as I grabbed the nearest, most comfortable-looking chair in the area. The others nodded their heads in approval and the pokemon watched her intently.

She gladly accepted the chair and wiped her forehead with the backside of her hand. "Thanks Celeste."

"No problem. We can't have you swooning on us," I grinned.

She smiled her reply.

"Are you hungry?"

"We can wait until dinnertime," Quinn decided for the rest of us.

Charlize cut him an icy stare, "I don't know when you personally became my stomach but it is telling me that I'm hungry now. I don't know about you."

"Me too," Brian seconded, I guess he didn't want to start conflict with Quinn or anything. To others, except myself, he was an intimidating creature. 

"I'm fine," I said. He needed someone on his side. He didn't really seem to care though; he was busy eying my girlfriend, and not in the good way.

"You could go into my refrigerator through that door over there. But I would much like it if I could get you out of the way so I can close up."

They agreed.

"Come on up Quinn."

"He's not a trainer!" I exclaimed.

"I know but it is Silver Millennium's law to register every pokemon handler of any sort, as it is with any tourist. They try to keep things safe around here, and they're doing a damn good job."

I was silent; she could be so much like Mom sometime. 

Quinn looked at me with a lopsided grin as he walked past. My cheeks were burning. It was like he was laughing in my face.

"She told _you _Lest," Brian said as he chuckled.

"Oh be quiet," I scoffed. I turned around to scan the area when something; or rather someone caught my eye. 

It was that kid with that overprotective beast of a Growlithe. 

A chill went down my spine as he approached us, his eyes focused straightforward, yet seeming as if they were looking at a distant object. That far-off look was very unnerving.

"Hey, what's your name?" Charlize asked. She was always the forward type, like I usually was, but he was so strange.

I looked at his ring; it seemed to glow. Then I checked mine to see that it was illuminated also. This was getting so weird!

At first, I couldn't take it off. And now, it was reacting in the presence of the other ring. Maybe they were connected in some way. Wait—why was I thinking like this? It's just a ring— a very _beautiful _and _mysterious_ ring.

"The name's Collin. Collin McGrith."

"Hey I'm Brian;" they shook hands.

He looked at me expectantly. My friends did too after a few seconds full of staring. "I'm Celeste Briarcliffe."

Blaze began to bark at Raja, who stood behind my leg yet still held his composure.

"This is Blaze," he told everyone.

"Why is he barking at Raja? He hasn't done anything," I said. My tone was a bit defensive and maybe even cowardly. It was not intended to sound that way.

"Maybe he just wants to have a pokemon battle with him," he smirked.

For some reason, I figured that he just wanted to challenge me.

Collin was a tall guy with short, dirty blond hair that was unruly sprouting from his forest green headband. He wore a matching green shirt and some rugged khaki pants. He also donned a pair of ebony boots. His eyes were like turquoise, so shiny and so goddamn innocent. How could I feel so unsettled around this rather nice-looking guy?

"Maybe." I wouldn't tell him that I had never experienced a pokemon battle before.

Quinn came back and undoubtedly noticed this guy and me staring at one another. "Who are you?"

He uttered his name, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Come on Brian, you're next," Hyacinthe told him as she led him to get his picture taken.

"Where are you from?" Charlie asked, trying to stimulate conversation.

"I'm from Blackthorn City. My mom is Clair, the gym leader."

"We're all from the Flower Archipelago." 

"It's pretty there."

This conversation was going nowhere fast. 

"Are you sixteen like my two friends and me?"

"Yeah," he said, then he leered over at Quinn. "So you aren't friends with Quinn?"

Charlize looked at my tall, almost-brooding brother and grinned wryly, "I don't know what we are. Let's just say that we're associates and leave it at that. No offense Quinn."

He simply shrugged, "none taken."

I'm ready to eat! Purin pouted on Quinn's head.

"What the hell are you doing?" he snapped, apparently sorry for what he said once he saw Purin's sad face as she lied on her back on the sparkling linoleum.

You didn't have to do that Quinn! 

"Purin, I—"

Just forget about it! Purin marched off. And don't follow me! I'll be back. 

Quinn's face was downcast much to my surprise. He was really sorry and really hurt. He skulked away. I didn't dare question him.

This left me, Charlize, Collin, and our respective pokemon.

"You're up Charlie," Hyacinthe said as she beckoned for her to come.

_Damn_, now it was just Collin and I. Where was Brian? _Darn_, he must've been somewhere stuffing his face.

"Would you mind if I looked at your ring?"

I hesitated. What's the harm in doing that? "Knock yourself out."

He grasped my hand and held it up to the light. Chills went down my spine once again. But these weren't those good chills you get when someone that you like touches you. I felt my cheeks begin to turn red and I began to tap my foot impatiently.

"It's nice. Where did you get it?"

"It was a gift."

"From whom?"

I coughed, "that's none of your business."

"I'm afraid that it will be sooner or later," he said, looking deep into my eyes. 

I remembered to snatch my hand away. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You'll find out..._eventually_."

"Come on Lest," Hyacinthe said.

I hurried in.

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

"Do you want to have a battle or not?" Collin asked.

He had followed me outside. What was he, some type of stalker? Why wouldn't he just leave Raja and me alone? 

"If that is what will make you happy, then fine," I said, keeping a decidedly even tone, "Raja," I stooped down. "Are you ready for this?"

He shivered and nodded his head.

"I'm ready when you are," I said.

"I choose my pal Blaze," he said coolly.

Blaze rushed forward, ready to fight. His teeth were bared and he was barking, trying to frighten my Phanphy. And I knew, deep down, that he was doing his job.

"_You can do it Raja!_" I cheered. I scratched my chin pensively, as I remembered all of those attacks that I learned at the University.

"Do a rollout attack!"

Raja shrugged his little shoulder and rolled. Wait—that's not what I should really call it. Tumbled fits better. Instead of rolling around, juggling Blaze, he just rolled and landed on his backside.

_I don't know how to do one of those! _

I slapped myself on the head. 

Collin laughed out loud, an eerie action indeed. "Heat things up with a flamethrower."

With a loud bark, Blaze emitted a stream of red, orange, white, and blue line of fire. Things did begin to heat up, I felt sweat pour from my forehead. And I was temporarily blinded by its brilliance.

"Quick Raja, use defense curl!"

Raja rolled up into a tight ball until the flames went out. He was apparently happy that he had braved the attack unscathed. 

"Tackle him!"

"Tackle him," Collin echoed.

Both pokemon charged at one another, meeting in the middle of our makeshift ring. They're heads collided into one another and they growled as they pushed back and forth. Raja was doing a great job, I must say. Blaze grunted as he put more power into his push, causing Raja to back down.

"Use your trunk Raja!"

With an incredible shift of energy from his body over to his trunk, Raja threw up his head, slapping Blaze underneath his chin. This caused him to fly into the air, in an arc, and land on his feet. He wasn't down, not yet anyways.

"Great job Raja!"

Raja smiled. All he needed was encouragement. Perhaps we could win our first match. That would be awesome, a great self-esteem booster for Raja too.

"Bite."

With a howl, Blaze dashed at Raja, bearing his gleaming teeth. He snapped his jaws, trying to frighten poor Raja. Then, he went in for the victory. He jumped at Raja's tail but missed. He tried his trunk, but luckily Raja swung it and knocked him back. Then, catching Raja in surprise, he sank his teeth into his leg.

Raja bellowed in pain as he repeatedly kicked Blaze into the head. 

They both sank down to the floor. They were beat. There was no more pokemon battling for them.

"Return Raja, you need a rest," I said, "you battled greatly today. I'm very proud of you."

Raja huddled over to me and I smothered him with a hug and a kiss. "I'll touch that up in a few minutes."

Collin sauntered over to me and said, "good battle Celeste. Maybe you'll get better," and then he walked off, Blaze at his heels, to somewhere I didn't know.

I stared at him. At least he didn't get the best of me by winning. Then I looked at Raja's teary eyes. Might as well have..._he _inflicted the most damage...

__

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

****

Tell me what you think in your reviews! I need some more trainers! Thanks Mythical Mew for generous donation of Collin McGrith. Signing off—The Duke of Briarcliffe 


	6. Quinn: Exploring

The New Kids on the Block: Chapter Four

Quinn- "Exploring"

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

__

The Comet Plains Laboratory

Comet Plains, Silver Millennium

May 23, 2028

**T**he promise of a good day was high. The Celestiette sun illuminated my bedroom, causing it to turn a mellow yellow. After all, it was the same sun from Celeste, which was the same as Earth, and so on.

Purin had come back sometime during the night. I could feel the heat from her spherical body as she lied next to me on the firm mattress. She could really become melodramatic at times, just like my sisters and maybe even Mom sometimes.

Her body gently inflated and deflated as she breathed. A melodic tune was her snore and it made me want to sleep much longer. But some army habits just never die out. I knew that it had to be 5 o' clock in the morning or maybe 6. I figured that since Celestiette was closer to the sun that it rose a little earlier than that of Celeste.

Speaking of Celeste (not the planet), she seemed to be in a shady mood late last night. And to add even more to my confusion, or maybe concern, Raja had some scars on his leg and looked just a bit scuffed. 

Knowing Celeste all of her life, I knew that whatever it was, she would keep it bottled up inside. And that's ok, as long as you can handle it. But I knew that sooner or later, she would come forth and tell me. 

Everything needs time.

I decided to go easy on Purin that morning. I knew that I was in the wrong for snapping at her like that and making her fall onto the ground. She's a pokemon and has a spirit, and she has to trust me, and maybe, I think, I might have betrayed it just a bit. I'd never done anything like that to a pokemon so it was just as traumatizing to me as it was to her. She deserved her space and she deserved to sleep longer if that was what she wanted.

I rolled over to my side and looked over at Brian, who was in deep sleep. He wouldn't be waking up for hours. He was always a late riser whenever he spent the night at Ashbrooke Park. Pip yawned and twitched his ear as he sidled over to his trainer. Somehow, in his sleep, he managed to place a comforting arm over his pal and I could see Pip smile.

I doubted that anyone would be up around this time, so maybe I could go on a walk or something to pass the time. 

I was used to walking, _marching _in particular. I did it every day and I plan on doing so for the rest of my life. It's perfect for venting out anger or doing some thinking without worrying about being disrupted. 

So, rising out of my bed and yawning, I hobbled over to my pack and pulled out my toiletry bag and went into the connecting bathroom to do my business. I took a shower and did all the morning necessities before I came out and got dressed.

I slipped on a pair of green nylon sweatpants with the white strip on the side and slipped on a white tank top and pulled my unfortunately long silvery blue hair into a messy ponytail before making my way out.

Once I opened the door that led to the hallway, I smelled the fragrant aroma of coffee that was brewing and knowing my big sis, I assumed that it was French roast.

She stood at her shiny counter in a white terry-cloth robe and furry bunny slippers taking an insulated mug out of her white oak cabinets. Her magenta hair was in all disarray and I could see the outline of her wire-framed glasses, like Mom's. She looked exactly like her from behind and from the front as well.

"Hey Sis," I said as I made my way over to the counter.

She smiled weakly as she patted me on the shoulder. "Morning lil' bro, want some coffee?"

"Sure."

She produced a blue mug and watched the coffee machine as the last drop fell into the coffee pot. Then, with a swift movement, she poured the brown substance into both mugs.

"What do you like in there?"

"Two scoops of sugar and a dollop of cream, thank you," I told her. She handed me the mug and directed me over to the small kitchenette set that looked out at Comet Plains.

Her lodgings were built on top if the lab, so we had a good view of the entire city, for the laboratory was quite large. I could see a few floating cars moving along the trenches, making the daily commute to their workplaces. 

I sipped on my coffee as Hyacinthe sat down in the chair across from mine.

She rubbed her big teal eyes and took a sip of her coffee and exhaled deeply.

"I see that you still like your coffee black," I pointed out and as she took a few more sips.

"You need black coffee when you live here. The kids will run you around madly so you need the energy. I'm so worn out these days but I wouldn't have it any other way."

I nodded.

"I should've known that you would've been up at this time of morning. If I would have remembered, I could've made some wild blueberry scones," she said.

Hyacinthe loved to cook, especially to bake. I would say that baking was one of her most favorite things in the world to do. She was pretty good at it too.

"You know that I don't need anything to get going in the morning."

"And you know how Mom insists that a good breakfast is the key to having a lovely day," she scratched her head, "or something like that."

I agreed with her. 

She grunted as she massaged her temples, "Shoot! I forgot to give you your pokétalkies yesterday! Remind me to go get them."

A pokétalky is more like an advanced version of the pokédex, which is now practically obsolete, well except in places like Johto and Kanto. It doubled as an electronic encyclopedia, videophone, watch, and radio receiver: the perfect item for any pokemon trainer.

I downed the rest of my coffee and got up from my seat. 

"I'll be back in a little while."

Once I made it to the door that led to the outdoors I heard her ask, "where are you going? What time will you be back?"

I shuddered. It never failed. The women of my family will never stop asking questions, well, except for Celeste of course. She was cool like that...

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~* 

The air was crisp and clear and most of all, breezy. The dagger-like leaves on the tall, monstrous plants called trees, rattled, seemingly creating a noise much like a wind chime. It was like music to my ears.

I looked at the tall glass buildings as I made my way down the roads. The sunlight glinted off of the surfaces of the buildings. Many of them, those that were facing the sun, showed the outline of the heavenly body. It was really nice.

I had been out for an hour when I first started to notice that shops were beginning to open up. People were arriving at the doors and pulling out metallic keycards in order to open up the doors and bringing in supplies.

The people of Silver Millennium were normal-sized. The women were like most woman, except for the pointed ears of course. Most of them had different hair-colors like on Celeste. And most had youthful appearances and didn't look at all old. Well, that might be an understatement. They didn't have gray hair but I could notice a few wrinkles or whatever here and there. The men were all tall based on what I've seen. I would say that most of them were between 5'11" and 6'3", and an occasional taller-than-usual guy. I was taller then most of the men.

At some point I noticed a large building shaped like a cupcake. There was a large "P" on top of it so I gathered that it was a pokemon center. Having nothing better to do, I walked in and decided to check things out.

A young woman, most likely a Nurse Felicity, stood behind the counter, with her elbow on top of it, and her face propped up by the underside of her hand. She perked up in attention when she saw me walk through the door.

"Hello, can I help you with anything?" she asked. Her voice was less than enthusiastic and her smile more morbid than cheerful.

"No thanks," I told her, "wouldn't want to destroy the mood," I muttered under my breath as I walked over to a sofa where the TV was playing.

"_I heard that_," she said.

I wanted to say—and?—but I fought the urge. I didn't feel like arguing with her. 

I'm a firm believer that just because a person might be particularly sad and gloomy doesn't mean that he/she has to make anyone else's day bad. But after all, misery does love company. And for some reason, I think that this Nurse Felicity did, for she soon came from behind the counter and plopped down on the couch across from me.

"You don't look like you're from around here," she said as she gave me a once-over. If I were self-conscious, I probably would have squirmed in my seat; but I kept my composure.

"I'm not."

"Where are you from?" she asked. 

"I'm from the Flower Archipelago."

"Where on—"

"Hydrangea Island, Ashbrooke Park if you want to be _overly _curious," I interjected.

Her mouth pressed into a thin line. 

She looked like all of the others. Her cotton-candy-pink hair was down, not looped like the Joys' but down, and straight. She had the same cerulean eyes too. But the Felicities didn't have that weird bang thingy; instead, it was all usually flipped at the ends. In my opinion, the Felicities were much more attractive than the Joys, who were actually their mothers.

"Why are you here anyways?"

"Just passing the time, how about _you?_"

She coughed, "I work here wise guy."

"No," I said, deliberately talking slower, as if she were no more than a little child. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be behind that counter of yours?"

"I should," she said, "but I'm talking to you."

"When I think of talking, I think of decent, intelligent conversation. This is more like _rambling_," I told her.

"Well I'm _rambling_ with you."

"Why?"

"To pass the time."

"Then what if I decided to get up and leave?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders, "then another good-looking guy would've walked out of that door and out of my life."

I groaned, not even taking the decency to do it inwardly. That was what all of that was. She was flirting with me, if that's what that could've been called, and to make things worse, I thought that I was flirting right along with her.

"So that's what this is all about?"

"Pretty much," she sighed, "there's been so many cute guys around lately, ever since Professor Briarcliffe started issuing licenses. Now I'm _all_ alone with one."

I raised my eyebrow and stared at her sideways, "and?"

"I tried to do something about it."

"I didn't notice," I admitted with a laugh. "Your approach is all wrong. Besides, I'm not like all of those other guys."

"Yeah, you have silvery blue hair for one. Anyways, what was that you said about my approach?"

"Following me won't get you anywhere."

"Apparently it got me somewhere; I believe that we're talking now."

I smiled. "Well, I've got to go. Maybe I'll meet one of your _cousins_."

I got up to leave. I smoothed my pants because they had gotten wrinkled while I was sitting down. All soldiers had to appear clean-cut and everything. _Oh_ _God!_—I guess that the whole army thing affected me more than I realized.

When I turned away and walked a few paces I felt a slight tugging on my arm. Naturally it was Nurse Felicity, with a blush and a seductive smile. She looked very..._tempting _right then.

"OK, if I can't interest you in staying longer, at least let me do something that will make you remember the Felicity of Comet Plains."

Before I could reply to her statement, she had reached up and kissed me on the cheek, leaving a shiny mark on my cheek due to her lip gloss. 

She looked at the floor timidly, obviously surprised that she had done what she had just did. Her cheeks were tinged with scarlet and she began to giggle. 

"I should have kissed you on the lips," she told me, "but then that would have been going too far."

I waved goodbye. I grinned as I walked back to the laboratory. I thought that kissing me at all was a bit much. Well, at least she got it out of her system. 

I couldn't help but think that her lips were a bit too glossed when I went to wipe the smudge off my cheek.

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

I _think _that I'll forgive you for what you've done, Purin said, her arms crossed, and she was staring at me out of the corner of my eye. She reminded me of Celeste that time that I chopped the head off of her doll because she lost my racecar.

"Do you really have a choice?" I asked dryly. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips.

_Of course I have a choice! _ she snapped. But I have to be the bigger pokemon by forgiving you. 

"I thought that I was the bigger person anyways because I admitted that I was wrong and apologized for my actions," I muttered.

_No_, she said, it takes an even bigger pokemon to forgive. 

"Whatever Purin," I said, giving up, "we could argue about this all day; and that is something that I'd rather not even waste my time on."

If you wouldn't of moved so fast and knocked me off of your head, then you wouldn't be here asking for my forgiveness now would you? Her body was becoming inflated and her eyes more bright.

"Well if you wouldn't have been so spoiled and childish I wouldn't have had to snap on you," I shot back.

Any _good_ trainer wouldn't have snapped, period—

"I'm not just any trainer. I don't even know if I'm a good one. All that I know is that I'm _your _trainer," I hissed. "Purin," I sighed, looking her into the eyes, "I'm _trying_; I really am. I'm still getting used to your melodramatic ways."

Purin was silent from my sudden outburst. I was even a bit surprised at myself. Never before had I sunk down to that level and tried to please someone. Never. 

She waddled over to me and placed a small pink arm on my shoulder reassuringly. You're right Quinn. I have to change—no, we have to change—or rather, we just have to get used to one another. That way we'll know what to say to one another and what not to—

"I bite my tongue for _nobody_."

That's what I've experienced, she grinned. We can make this thing we have going on work. I know it! 

I nodded. For some odd reason, this reminded me of a scene from a movie between a boyfriend and girlfriend who are having relationship problems. I shuddered.

Truce? 

"Truce," I settled on.

The next thing I knew, I was on the bed clutching my right cheek and I saw an inflated Purin staring domineeringly at me. _Now don't ever do it again_, she said sweetly, much too sweetly.

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

"Come on Quinn," Celeste pleaded, "let's go down to the pokemon lecture that Hyacinthe wanted us to go to. I think that it's supposed to strengthen the bond between a pokemon and his trainer."

"Purin and I have been doing a lot of strengthening."

"It's our sister Quinn, our _eldest_ sister! She'll be disappointed!"

"Yeah Quinn," Charlize joined in, "have a heart. What type of brother would you be if you didn't support your own sister?"

"One who doesn't feel like listening to a lecture. I thought those days were over after college and the whole army experience."

Charlize narrowed her eyes. "You're such a smart ass, you know that right?"

"I know it like I know my name."

She moaned as she walked away, "I tried Lest, I tried."

Celeste scooted up closer to me and looked at me with big eyes. She reminded me of Purin, they're eyes could be similar at times. To me, I think that Celeste's eyes change from time-to-time . She was trying the puppy-dog look. The look that had gotten me ever since she perfected it when she was ten.

"Bro, I shouldn't have to nag you like this. You would do it for me, I know you would. And you _definitely_ know that I would do it for you. Now let's do it for Hyacinthe—"

"Fine!"

She giggled in satisfaction. "I knew that you would give in."

She looped her arm through mine, much like the old 19th century style, and we set off through the door, followed by her two friends and our pokemon.

I could hear our sister's gentle voice as we neared the door. I could also hear some chatter amongst the listeners, but that was all normal. Well, except for this one hot-headed girl with fiery crimson hair and a grimy green tank top.

"What is the point of this?" she screamed.

"To get used to your pokemon Blair; well, at least it was the last time that I checked," she retorted.

She trembled in anger, "I don't need that! My pokemon and me already have a good relationship. Why am I here?"

Hyacinthe took off her glasses and placed them on a neat table with stacks of papers on them. She looked at her subjected and said in a startlingly even voice, "I don't know Miss Iceblink; why don't you tell me?"

Her cheeks burned in rage, "you know what? I'm out of here!" She yanked on her huge pack and rushed out of the room, bumping into Celeste, knocking her down.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Celeste said as she picked herself up. 

If I knew Celeste, which I did, I knew that her temper had just been given an energy boost. "What is your problem anyways? My sister did not deserve that attitude of yours."

Blair shook her head from side-to-side in disbelief. "I don't even think that I have to answer to a _goody-goody-choirgirl-priss _like yourself (A/N: Thanks American Pie!)."

"I am not a choirgirl, for one, and I am not prissy—wait! Why am I explaining myself to you anyways? If you already have a good bond with your pokemon, why did you come here to begin with? You obviously don't know good help when you see it."

I found myself enjoying this.

This Blair Iceblink girl practically dwarfed my poor sister. She was like some type of Amazon. But my sister had a lot of bite and a lot of power. She could hold her own in _any_ type of situation. 

The girl sized my sister up and smirked. "You're not even worth my time, small fry." She poked my sister on the shoulder. Celeste didn't move one bit.

"Don't touch me again," she hissed. She looked Blair straight into the eyes as she said it.

"Or what, small fry?" she taunted. She poked her again.

It all happened way too fast. It seemed like just a millisecond had passed when Celeste, in one fluid movement, had snapped and shoved this behemoth of a woman down to the slick, linoleum floor.

Blair's mouth was agape in shock.

Hell, even I was surprised. But then again, all of the Briarcliffe children had tempers; even the reserved Valentine retained a mean streak.

Brian rushed in between them and clutched Blair's arm, just before she marched up and began to fight with Celeste.

I grabbed Celeste's arm and held on tight, Charlize reprimanded the other. 

I could feel, and hear, the trainers get up to watch what was taking place and Hyacinthe was on her way to the door.

"Let go of me you stupid..._jock!" _Blair growled as she clawed at Brian's other, exposed arm, leaving five red scratches. But he held tight.

"You say it as if it were a bad thing," he said. Sparks of electricity fizzled out of his pink cheeks as he glowered at Blair from his perch. 

Celeste began to struggle, letting her temper get the best of her. Her eyes were blazing and her cheeks were a blazing inferno. She was never the one to back down from a challenge. 

"Let me go," she roared. "Let me!—"

"_Enough!" _I yelled. I grabbed her arm and pushed her into the wall, a little too hard, I suppose. I was used to shoving guys into walls. "There will be no—_absolutely no_—fighting on this journey."

She struggled, "Let—"

"Do you hear me?" I asked sternly as I glared at her. She lowered her gaze.

"Look at me!" I demanded.

Her eyes were pools of tears. Whenever she was angry, she always cried. I don't know why, but she always did. It was a habit she'd never grow out of. 

A part of me melted right then. I'd never wanted to use that tone or that force with my sister, but right then, it was essential.

"I hear you, all right?" she choked on her tears and walked away.

"Go cry little girl; like the little _priss _that you are!" Blair said. She grabbed Brian's arm and then twisted it, causing him to let go of her. "I'm out of here!"

She walked up to me and poked me repeatedly on the chest with a long fingernail. "You better keep your sister in check before something happens to her."

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "my sister picks and chooses her own battles. Your lucky that I held her back."

"Let go of my hand!"

I freed it.

She pulled her hand back to slap me, but I quickly grabbed it in midair and forced both hands behind her back: I restrained her.

With a groan she tossed her head back in order to head-butt me, but I moved out of the way. With an effortless push, I sent her sprawling on the floor.

"You _do not _want to mess with me," I told her.

She rose once again, "I have a feeling that you won't see the last of me!" And she finally left the scene.

I sighed as I leaned against the wall. I felt like hell right then. I was infuriated with myself for pushing a girl and for disciplining my sister, and I was sad because Celeste was somewhere crying.

I felt all eyes turn upon me expectantly. 

I sighed deeply as I said, "I'd better go comfort my baby sister. Come on Purin."

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

**I'd like to thank Keleri for giving me the power to use her character, Blair Iceblink. I still need more beginning trainers. I suppose that you could submit more than one. Just two though! Please keep reading and please keep reviewing. Logging off—The Duke of Briarcliffe**


	7. Celeste: Leaving Comet Plains

The New Kids on the Block: Chapter Six

Celeste- "Leaving Comet Plains"

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

__

Comet Plains Laboratory

Comet Plains, Silver Millennium

May 24, 2028

"**_I'm_** so sorry Professor Briarcliffe, it's just that Jory loves to dig holes and sometimes," she hesitated as she looked at her Diglett, "she winds up doing that in other people's grass."

"I understand Bayli, don't worry about it, I'll just have it filled up is all," Hyacinthe reassured her.

"Are you sure?" she pried with questioning eyebrows. "'Cause I mean, I'll pay for the dirt if that's what you want...I have some money left from dinner yesterday."

"_Bayli_," Hyacinthe said with a chuckle, "everything is fine don't worry about it. A pokemon will always be a pokemon and do what makes it happy. In this case, Jory is much more at home underground than she is on top."

"Really? Are you sure that I don't have to pay anything?"

"**_Yes_**," Hyacinthe said curtly.

Bayli rubbed her brow with a slender forearm and sighed as she collapsed into a vacant chair. "What a relief! Do you know how much I've had to pay over the past month or so? It's enough to make sure that I starve on my whole pokemon journey! I wish that all people were as understanding as you Professor Briarcliffe."

"Why thank you Bayli," she said.

Bayli Carson was a young girl that could not have been more than thirteen years old. Her hair was a pale brown and was pulled back into a short, nonetheless neat, ponytail. However, the rest of her clothing was anything but neat. She wore a pair denim Capri pants with frayed hems. I don't know how she accomplished that feat! And she wore an obscure olive green t-shirt with a telephone logo that read **_Ex-Phone Solicitor_**. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

She looked down at Jory and coddled her with her finger and then she perked up in excitement.

"What a cutie! Is he your poké-pal?" she asked me as she tickled Raja behind his ear, causing his eyes to close in glee. He laughed, causing me to smile.

"Yeah," I replied as I looked at him adoringly.

"What's his name?" she beamed.

"His name is Raja," I told her.

"What a wonderful name for a cute Phanphy like him!" Then she pointed at her Diglett and said, "this is my pal Jory of course. You probably saw her poking through the ground on the front lawn."

"Yeah," I said, as I looked at Jory a bit closer. I saw her shrink back from my gaze and hide behind her trainer's arm.

"Oh Jory," she said, lifting her into the air, "you're such a shy little pokemon; yes you are, yes you are!" 

I personally thought that she sounded much like she was talking to a little puppy. However, Jory was just as, if not more, cute as a puppy. Her little eyes filled with glee as she was hugged close to her trainer.

"Have you ever been in a pokemon league before?"

"Actually, I've been in _The Pokemon League_. You know, the one in Kanto," she said proudly.

"Well, how far did you advance?"

"Well," she lingered, "I was in it for about five minutes."

"In a match?"

"No," she said as a smile spread across her face, her big blue eyes lighting up in mirth. "In the lobby! I got kicked out because I lost my license somewhere. If you ask me, I think that it could've been in the Safari Zone but I'm not sure."

"Oh, that's pretty bad." I'd wished that I hadn't said anything at all. It could've hurt her feelings, but surprisingly—

It didn't.

"It's all hogwash now. That was in the past," she chirped wistfully, "and now I'm looking forward to the future here in the Silver Millennium League! I have a feeling that I won't lose my license, but then again, I'd best not jinx myself by being optimistic."

"Don't think of it that way. I'm sure—"

"You know what?" she interrupted. Normally, I would have been highly irritated, but I decided to let it slide. "I find that when I think of things pessimistically, good things usually happen. Isn't that the weirdest thing you ever heard?"

"Not really," I muttered under my breath. 

"What was that?" she pried, as she looked at me rather intensely.

"Nothing."

"Whatever," she said. She was silent for a moment before she chirped once more. I had a feeling that this girl was never at a loss of words. "Hey, would you like to have a pokemon battle with me?"

For some odd reason, the memory of my battle with that weirdo, Collin McGrith, came to mind and I absently shuddered in her presence. He still haunted me, much to my disappointment.

"Is something wrong?" 

"Oh," I said as I snapped out of my recollection. "I'll have a pokemon battle with you." I then turned to Raja, "do you mind?"

"Not at all," he said. I began to believe that he had just thought of that horrible Growlithe, Kao (A/N: changed by the creator's wishes), and their battle. Then a smile appeared on his face. Maybe he felt that he could win this.

"Good! Let's go outside," she chimed as she grabbed me by the arm and practically dragged me out the door, with Jory and Raja hurrying to keep up us.

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

"All right, let's have a three-on-three pokemon battle!"

"But I don't have three pokemon," I told her.

She did an animé cry and practically fell to the ground. I could've sworn that I saw a sweat-drop appear on her temple. 

"OK, we'll just use one pokemon then," she then fumbled in a waist pouch that had been carelessly secured onto her waist; it sagged down her right leg. "I'm going to use my pal Chel," she said as she pulled out a round, red-and-white pokéball.

"Go!" she demanded as she threw the sphere; however, the sphere carelessly rolled off her fingertips and crashed to the ground. Bayli didn't notice so she took a step forward.

"Hey wait!—um, where is it?" She took one more step forward, and with a small shriek, she flew into the air, legs higher than any other part of her body, and crashing to the ground. 

The pokéball rolled to my feet. 

I had to stifle a giggle as I scooped the ball up and tossed it to Bayli, who, clumsily, lunged for the ball, which missed her hands completely, and fell back down. She hopped up as if nothing happened and finally called out her pokemon the right way.

A beam of red light signaled that this Chel was about to make an appearance, so I waited to see exactly which pokemon she was. Much to my surprise, a small Shuckle appeared on our mock-battlefield.

"Oh, a Shuckle! I remember learning about those in school," I said as examined the pokemon. She looked at me and then at Raja, and finally settled on her trainer. With a yawn, she retreated into her shell.

"What an incredible withdraw attack!" Bayli beamed as she jumped into the air.

I looked more closely, "uh, Bayli?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think that Chel plans on coming back out of her shell. I mean, you didn't even tell her to do so."

"Oh!" she cried as she fumbled in her waist pouch, "she's doing it again." She brought forth a carnation-colored Berry and shook it in front of her shell. 

A snaky yellow head emerged from the shell and snapped at the Berry.

"That's the spirit! Now, if you participate in this battle, I promise you that you'll have this succulent treat as an award!"

Whatever you say, she said with anticipating eyes. She poked her slithery legs out and faced Raja.

"Let's do it," I said as I clenched my fist. "Tackle her!"

Phanphy kicked at the ground before going into a swift trot. Grass was flattened as he tramped across the ground, making a beeline straight towards his opponent. Chel stood still as Raja grew closer, not even attempting to make a getaway. 

"Look out!" Bayli cried. 

Chel remained still, withdrawing into her shell as Raja knocked her multicolored shell into the air. The shell soared throw the air and landed on the ground. Chel appeared seemingly unaffected.

"Good job Chel!" Her eyes narrowed as she quickly became serious. "Now use your constrict attack!"

"Raja, quickly use your defense curl!" 

I had an idea, a pretty good one too. One that would probably make us win our first match together, no draws. Raja would be really proud of himself, and I would be proud of him. 

Chel slithered over to my friend Raja, who was already in a neat, compact ball; it highly resembled a basket ball, just about the same size. Then, she extended her long yellow limbs around the ball and squeezed tightly in an effort to defeat him. 

I could see the determination on her face.

"All right Raja," I said resolutely, "break up that constriction by unrolling yourself. Come on out!"

The ball slowly started to become a pokemon again. The four legs appeared, then I noticed his face, and most importantly, his trunk. Although Chel still bound him with her appendages, I knew that we still had a change.

"Just hold on tighter Chel!"

"Flail, Raja; flail!"

Immediately after I gave him the directions, he began to shake, rattle, and roll all over the place, which caused his opponent to let go of him after suffering a blow to the head.

"What?!?" 

I smiled, I was going to win it. I suddenly remembered his trunk and decided to put that into good use. "Raja," I said, "use your trunk!"

Chel had already retreated into her shell when I ordered Raja to perform his maneuver, however, what she did not know was that a Phanphy, like an elephant, could suck things with their noses. This is what Raja did; he sucked out one of her limbs and, once it was revealed, wrapped his trunk around it and began to whip the turtle pokemon really hard on the ground, causing a major disturbance.

I held up my hand in order to tell him to stop attacking. I just had to say the efficiency of his attacks. Raja calmly stepped back.

A few seconds later, four snaky arms slithered out of the red shell and was lastly accompanied with an equally long head. Swirls were conspicuous in the eyes and a sliver of tongue hung lazily on the side of her mouth.

"Cheloni!" she cried, "please tell me that you'll be all right." She rushed forward with the Berry and delicately placed it into her mouth. Chel slowly chewed the palatable fruit and steadily rose to her feet, rejuvenated. 

"You did great Raja," I said, cradling my wonderful pokemon. He positively melted into my warm embrace. He absolutely, undeniably rocked out there.

Hooray! I _actually _won! He jumped into the air, well, as far into the air as a 1'8" foot tall, 75 pound elephant, that has yet to learn how to do a rollout, could jump. (A/N: These statistics were of course obtained from the fabulous www.Pojo.com! )

I took a second to sneak a peak at the very disappointed, yet content Bayli, who muttered soothing words to her pokemon, and then looked at us, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Bayli," I purred, taking a few hesitant steps towards her while holding out a hand, "are you all right?"

She stepped back, a solitary tear descending down towards her cheek as she recalled her pokemon. "_Just leave me alone!_" 

And with that, she dashed into the laboratory, yanked her things out of the locker, and fled from Comet Plains Laboratory. 

My hand was still left suspended in the air...winning didn't seem so great after all.

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

"I wonder why Bayli Carson flew out of the laboratory like that. I was dreadfully worried about her; she was crying," Hyacinthe asked as she stroked the side of a placid Dunsparce.

I absently sipped on my orange-carrot infusion drink. I wasn't sure if I should've told her or not because it didn't feel wonderful to know that I was the cause of the problem. 

I sighed.

"I think you know something."

If I said something really fast, then she would know that I did know something. If I said it to too slow, she would know that I knew something and I was trying to make up a lie. If I said nothing, I would appear to be highly suspicious. So I just decided to tell her the truth.

"We had a pokemon battle earlier, and she lost. And she was really disappointed;" I took a breath. "When I went to comfort her, she told me to leave her alone, and she ran out of the building."

"I completely understand her," she murmured with a nod as she examined the Dunsparce a bit more closely.

I put down my drink and asked, "what do you mean?"

"I understand why she felt that way." She took off her glasses, "you see, Celeste, for some reason, two of her pokemon care more about resting than serving her in battles. You probably witnessed that her Shuckle needed coaxing. Her Quagsire is a little less greedy but still prefers to rest versus doing any _real _work. Jordan, however, is a little less reluctant to work but likes to dig holes, which causes Bayli a lot of money. Many times, she can't even eat everyday."

I frowned; this was all very sad. 

"The purpose of her being here was to create a stronger bond with her pokemon, in an effort to convince them that a friendship is a two-way thing, or rather, a give-and-take. I would've liked to say that it worked, but you saw that it did not. I'm hoping that during the months of her journey, she and her pokemon will become closer, thus becoming a team, and thus becoming stronger."

God, she could be the President or something!

All I could let out was a perceptive 'oh'.

Just then, Quinn, along with Purin and all of the others came down. They both looked at us and Quinn, stepping forward said, "I think that we'd better leave."

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Hyacinthe asked.

"Not at all," he said nonchalantly, "I just think that we'd best get on our journey, especially since there's no gym or anything."

"I am here!"

"Yeah," he said, "I know." Then, with a raised brow, he asked, "you just don't want us to leave don't you."

"Of course I don't!" she snapped. "It's pretty lonely out here, especially when you live on a different planet." She nodded her head wistfully, "but I know what a trainer's duty is, and I would not want to deter you in any way."

"When did you become the boss, Quinn?" I asked. I had not had a say in anything at all! He must have threatened Charlize and Brian, for they looked like two robots standing at his side, not doing anything.

"Since Mom said I was," he rejoined.

I should've known that she would do something like that. 

"Whatever bro," I said. I felt as if I was beginning to become closer to my big sister, I mean, I understood her more now that I had attended her sessions and lived with her for those few short days. She had left home so early that I didn't get to form that extra-special bond with her.

"Well you'd better gather your things for the morning."

Like a she was on Speed, Charlize quickly lifted up her bag, "already packed."

Hyacinthe planted her hands upon her lips, looking like the spitting image of Mom when she was angry with us, "you guys sure don't waste any time."

"There's nothing like doing things in the present instead of procrastinating," Brian said.

I shot him a confused stare. They were completely robotic right then.

"All right," I said, this time planting my hands on my hips, "what have you done to my best friends, Quinn? Are you using a remote control on them?"

"Nothing," he said with an impervious shrug, "I just told them that we should leave now so that we could make it to the Emerald Forest by nightfall. And...that if they didn't get moving now, I would do something unpleasant to them."

"Why do you always have to threaten someone? Gosh," I said sarcastically, "if that's not being a bully then I don't know what it is."

_He's not a bully! _He's simply a man who wants what he wants, when he wants it. Right, Quinn? Purin explained.

I decided to ignore her.

"We're leaving now. And that's final."

"Wait! You forgot to remind me to give you your pokétalkies, Quinn. Wait just a second," she disappeared for a few breath moments, coming back with four, shiny gadgets. 

"You may each take one."

I reached for the silver/navy blue one, Brian got hold of the orange one, Char took the pink, and Quinn, having no choice at all, took the jet black one. I placed mine in a special side-pocket of my messenger bag.

"I programmed your license into it but you still have the actual card in your wallets. Make sure that you never lose the both of them, or you are completely and utterly _screwed_. You won't be able to participate in anything that involves things pertaining to the Silver Millennium League."

That was pretty strict but I knew that it was important. After all, this country considered safety to be the most important aspect of a trainer's life. It made me wonder...was there once an evil organization like Team Rocket there? Well, I'm pretty sure that if there was, then the organization had been disbanded a long time ago.

"Wait," I said, still wanting to know what was the deal with their weird behavior. Sometimes I just don't know when to stop. Sometimes, not always. "Tell me what he did."

"Well," Charlie said, "he told us and naturally we wouldn't listen. I said that he wasn't _my_ brother so I don't have to listen to him; Brian said something similar. He threatened to do something to us but I thought he was bluffing. Then, he just rushed Brian and gave him the most atomic _wedgie _that I've ever seen!"

"And my ass _still_ hurts," Brian said as he patted he butt. His face was a bit flushed, he was obviously embarrassed.

She crossed her arms and said, "I obviously saw that he was not bluffing after all and took my hint from there. I mean, imagine getting a wedgie when you already have on a thong. I don't think so!"

I started laughing.

Quinn looked completely snug over there with his arms crossed, as if he'd done nothing wrong.

"Well, that's enough talk about people's asses," Hyacinthe interjected. "There's no time like the present, like Brian said. So why don't you all get to moving right now...unless you want to have dinner here..."

"We have capsules in our bags," Quinn answered.

"All right," she said, throwing up her hands in defeat. "I'd better give you your farewell hugs now."

She walked over to Quinn and hugged him around his chest, she was by far the tallest Briarcliffe woman at 5'9". Brian was next, she gave him a peck on the cheek. And after him, Charlize stepped up and hugged her, and lastly, it was my turn.

"You make the most out of this pokemon journey, okay?" 

"I'll try."

"You will," she corrected as she squeezed me. I gladly returned her embrace. She put me away at arms' length and said, "promise me that you'll do your best."

"I promise."

"I'll call you periodically to check on your progress and to tell you about your pokemon. Catch as many as you can, but make sure that you can train them equally well. Remember, rarely does anything ever go wrong when one does things in moderation."

"I will."

She walked us to the door that led out to the main road. "Goodbye everyone. Have fun!"

She watched us as we walked down the streets of Comet Plains, the forest being a shadow in the distance. The teal sky was changing into a warm forest green and the moon, a special moon unique to Celestiette called the Crescent, for it was a perpetual crescent moon, that was how it was shaped, cast a mellow glow on all things that it touched. It was really beautiful.

"We're really doing it this time Raja! Are you excited?"

Yeah! I'm still excited over winning my first match today, he beamed.

He seemed excited so I took that as a 'yes'.

This was the beginning of a very long journey indeed...

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review. Thanks for everyone who has shown the least bit of interest in this fiction. I will try my best to make reading it worthwhile. Need a few more trainers. And please read the fiction if you plan on submitting one, I need to know if I interpreted them in the right way. Yours, etc.—The Duke of Briarcliffe**


	8. Quinn: The Emerald Forest

The New Kids on the Block: Chapter Seven

Quinn- "The Emerald Forest"

*~*--------------------------------------------*~*-------------------------------------------*~*

__

The Emerald Forest

Near Comet Plains, Silver Millennium

May 25, 2028

Tall trees with lusciously round green tops jutted out of the earth at a height of at least one hundred feet. Pale yellow sunbeams managed to poke through the leafy canopy, causing little circles to speckle the ground. When I looked up, I could see all sorts of different pokemon leaping from branch, doing all the duties of daily life. It smelled like a creek was nearby, and I could even hear the sound of rushing water as we grew closer.

We had spent the night on the outskirts of the forest. We had all taken out or dome tents, well, the girls shared one and we, the guys, shared one too. I built a fire in the center and we all ate a meal and talked until we each grew sleepy. 

Actually, _I _decided that ten in the evening was a good time for rest, especially if we wanted to explore the forest in hopes of capturing pokemon; so, I had Purin sing to us. It was really beautiful. It wasn't strong enough to put us directly to sleep, after all, the attack was meant to put pokemon to sleep, _not_ humans; but the maneuver was potent enough to make us overly tired. 

We woke up at six in the morning. Actually, _they _woke up at six; but I woke up at five and decided to find something edible for us to eat. A nearby dewberry bush was spotted, and I took enough to satisfy our morning hunger, but enough for the pokemon to still live on happily.

After all, it is not good to disturb nature's cycle.

I noticed that Celeste was back to normal again. As a matter of fact, yesterday, she hadn't mentioned the scuffle at all. I knew that she would get over it. She didn't complain and, most importantly, she couldn't hold a grudge for long. Besides, it wouldn't do anything beneficial to both parties.

I hear some water just around the bend in the path, Raja announced as he large ears began to wiggle.

"Yeah," I added, "I can smell it. We can replenish our water supply once we get there." I sneaked a look at Charlize, who had completely downed all of the rest of the water from last night.

"I was thirsty! I couldn't help it if I was thirsty, right Selene?"

"Someone must be feeling a bit guilty, aren't we?"

No...she shared it with me though. 

I smirked, Selene was really starting to lighten up. Yes, she was still timid, but she was more so around people that she wasn't familiar with. She was really starting to be herself around all of us.

"Hey," Brian asked, "what do you mean you can smell the water. I thought it was supposed to be a colorless, scentless, and flavorless liquid."

I sighed, "I can't exactly smell the water, but I can smell the things that the water has touched, like the rocks on the bank, and the plants. It's really distinct."

"Oh."

Celeste patted him on the back and said, "when you've been around the water as much as we have, it becomes a part of you. You'll learn one day."

He smiled flirtatiously, "maybe you can teach me."

She smiled back, "You mean that you don't know how to swim?" Her voice was high with disbelief. 

"I swim like a rock—I don't."

She covered her mouth jokingly, "you mean to tell me that a _big_, _strong_, _manly_ guy like yourself can't even do a doggy paddle like Raja? Tell me it isn't so. Tell me!"

Hey! I resent that! Raja exclaimed. I think that I'm a good swimmer for a Phanphy. 

"You're a good swimmer for a pokemon that once didn't know how to," I corrected him.

Thanks Quinn, he said with a grin.

"I think that I could do a dog paddle, just not all of that other stuff," Brian commented. 

"You mean the breaststroke and the butterfly?" she asked. "I could go on an on with the different techniques, you know."

"I'm sure that you could."

We're getting closer! I can hear it, Raja cheered as he quickened his pace.

We all maintained our normal pace though, none of us were that thirsty, or so that I gathered. Raja was practically at a dash as we got even closer to the creek, but he soon came to a screeching halt.

We have company! he cried, with a lift of his trunk. It looked like some sort of gesture he would use in the wild to alert other pokemon of nearby danger.

"Raja looks like he spotted something," Celeste informed us, "we'd better go see what it is." 

We all hurried to see what all of the noise was about. How surprised we were when we saw that it was just another pokemon. A pokémon with voluminous fur that was tinted an odd sky blue; yet, it was somewhat familiar... I had seen one before, but never in that color.

"I could use my new pokétalky to see what it is!" Celeste beamed as she snatched up her device and aimed the two insect-like antennae at the drinking pokemon, who's head immediately perked up upon our noticing that it was not alone.

"Mareep: the sheep pokemon. When this grazing pokémon comes into contact with the electricity from some other source, its fur puffs up with static electricity. When the coat lies flat, this pokémon has no more electric power," an electronic voice said aloud.

"I knew that it was familiar. He has a cute blue coat, very rare," Celeste inspected with a thoughtful rub of the chin.

"_Well?_" I snapped.

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you going to try an capture him?" Charlize informed her.

"Oh...yeah. He'd make a valuable member on my team," Celeste replied as she pulled out a pokécrystal, for when the time came to capture it. 

"_What _team?" I scoffed.

"My _future_ team, you ass," she retorted.

The Mareep slowly began to walk towards us, its nose twitched in anxiety, and its eyes were almost like daggers, piercing us with his gaze. This pokemon did not look like it wanted to be captured.

"He looks like he's about to attack;" Charlize pointed at the revving sheep pokémon. It batted its paws along the ground ready to charge.

"You can do this Raja," Celeste said with a clench of her fist, "I have faith in you."

Raja smiled wryly as he faced his opponent, who was about ten meters away. This would be the first time that I'd ever seen Raja in action, and I was eager to see exactly what the little Phanphy could do.

Do you think Raja will be able to handle him? Purin asked as she looked at her companion. I sure know that I could. 

"I think we all do," I muttered.

You got that right, she haughtily agreed. 

The Mareep gracefully barreled at his opponent with a steady face (A/N: Cool! I used an _oxymoron_!). We all quickly moved out of the way. I didn't want to get attacked by a provoked pokemon.

"Tackle him."

Raja leaped into action and dashed at the Mareep, his trunk proudly suspended in the air as he bellowed out a battle cry. He was pretty loud for such a small pokémon.

The two met at the five-meter point. A loud crack resulted from the crashing of their skulls. The Mareep fell back from the blow, and desperately shook his head from side-to-side to rid himself of the pain.

The Mareep jumped back a few feet and let out a high-pitched squeal as a stream of crackling, blue thunder was emitted from his multi-banded tail, aimed directly at Phanphy.

"Stand still Raja, it won't hurt you. You're a ground type," she reminded him.

I noticed that Celeste took on a different, more serious tone while she battling. She was more focused than usual. And to any onlooker, she clearly knew her pokémon information: she had no trouble at all when choosing different techniques.

Raja reluctantly stood rooted in place as he faced the blue energy that made an odd, whirring noise as it danced on his pebbly hide. Raja closed his eyes and dug in his heels as he braved the attack. His body was shaking.

The Mareep was obviously surprised that it's powerful attack had failed. Anger flashed in his eyes as he opened his mouth and produced an intense, head-boggling, ear-clutching scream.

Everyone grunted as they tried to cover their ears. The air seemed to waver and everything was in slow motion. I believe that I could actually see the sound waves coming from his mouth!

Raja sunk to the ground and placed his front legs in front of his ears to stop the noise but it clearly did not help at all. 

"_W—h—a—t—'s—h—a—p—p—e—n—i—n—g—t—o—u—s? W—e—h—a—v—e—t—o—s—t—o—p—t—h—i—s!" _Celeste drawled.

Suddenly the noise came to a halt and I could see the Mareep trying to make a hasty retreat.

"Oh no you don't," Celeste hissed, regaining her senses. "After that Mareep, Raja! He's not going anywhere."

After recovering from the eardrum-rupturing scream, Raja quickly dashed at his opponent. He was fast, much to my surprise. Fast enough, to even race ahead of the Mareep and block its path. 

With a battle cry, Raja rammed into the Mareep with all of his might. The force of the blow sent the pokémon flying into the air, landing in a heap not too far from Celeste's feet.

"That's your cue, girl," Celeste told her.

"Right! Pokécrystal, release and absorb (A/N: I needed a change to the normal go pokéball, so I decided to do a _Cardcaptor Sakura _approach _^_-!_)!" She mightily heaved the crystal at the beast. It poked the skin and rose into the air, up to my eye-level. The crystal began to rapidly spin as a mint green energy was dispelled from the crystal and unto the pokemon. The pokemon became a mass of green energy as it was sucked into the pokécrystal.

A smile showed on my sister's face as the crystal lowered onto her hand, taking on a sheep-like visage. She clutched it proudly in her hands as Raja sauntered over to see his handiwork.

"You did it Raja, you caught us our first pokémon!"

Hooray! 

He sounded much like a six-year old who just got his most-desired toy on his birthday. 

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

"We're about halfway through the forest," I notified my peers as we approach a gradual dip in the scenery. We were just coming from a gradual incline of a rolling hill.

"Let's take a break," Charlize whined as she stopped moving. "We've been walking for three hours since Celeste caught her Mareep."

"If we keep on walking, we could get to the shortcut that's on the map, thus getting to the next city even faster," I said through clenched jaws. 

She was really starting to get on my nerves. She'd been complaining of never getting to take a break and that I was a complete totalitarian. There was no democracy here.

"I know, I know," she nodded, "but what's the rush? Twenty minutes won't make a difference."

Celeste dropped her bag on a nearby stone and promptly sat upon it. "She's right, you know. It would be nice to take a break and eat some lunch to replenish our energy. Besides, I have to get to know my new poké-pal."

"Whatever," I scoffed, "you all have got to be some of the _laziest _brats that I know." I dropped my bag and leaned up against a tree with Purin by my side. 

You tell them Quinn! she supplicated.

I chuckled as I pulled a firm, red Fuji apple out of my pack and handed to my friend, who gingerly ate the fruit, while I peeled my own Granny Smith apple. 

For some odd reason, I found that I am allergic to the apple peel and not the fruit itself. I learned that a long time ago, when I first noticed that my mouth began to tingle and it became hard to breathe after I ate an apple.

"You're such a _G.I. Joe_, Quinn," Charlize said as she munched on a firm Bartlett pear. "Do you ever feel like just going to back to the way you were before."

My eyes narrowed. "Of course not," I barked.

"Well damn, you don't have to chew my head off. I was just kidding," she said defensively as she shifted her position so that she would face her friends.

I personally didn't care.

"Your brother has a serious attitude problem," she told Celeste.

"I know, I know—that's the way that he is. I like him anyways. He's not a bad person at all," she said, "just very cynical and everything. You might even start to warm up to him after awhile."

"I doubt it."

"He's OK," Brian commented. He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't really have a problem with him."

"He gave you a wedgie!"

"That's minor though."

"Dude," she said, "I think you're still under his mind control." I imagined that she waved her hands in front of his face. "Snap out of it."

"You'd better just get used to it," Celeste flatly concluded, "because he's not going to change for anyone but himself."

A smile tugged at the corners of my lips.

Celeste was the best.

The nerve of those people, Purin ground out, it's impolite to talk behind someone's back. 

"I know. I don't let it bother me. I _won't_ let it bother me; that's the difference between us." I turned to Purin and asked her, "why don't you go hang out with Selene, Pip, and Raja for a while?"

You sure that you don't want my company? 

"I'm sure," I answered, "I can handle those three all on my one."

Whatever you say, she replied as she scurried off to the other pokemon. 

After eating my apple and listening to the Brats talk amongst one another, I heard someone rumbling inside his/her pack. I figured that it was probably my sister finding her crystal compact.

"Pokécrystal, release and disperse!" A heard the whirring noise as the crystal hovered in place and spun, dispersing the pokémon directly beneath it. 

I decided to shift around to see how this Mareep's first reaction to Celeste as a trainer would be. 

The Mareep, itself, upon being released, stared at Celeste for a thoughtful moment and fearfully backed away from her beaming smile, which immediately turned into a frown because of his gesture. 

Get away from me! he cried as he backed away, his coat fizzling with electricity. You too, you Phanphy! 

Phanphy looked genuinely hurt, What did I do? 

You attacked me! he replied.

I only roughed you up a little bit so my capture you. We should be friends now. He went forward a few steps with a welcoming smile. 

Friends don't beat each other up! the Mareep countered. And I never wanted to be captured in the first place. 

Some things are completely out of our control, Raja declared as he looked down at the ground. I was indebted to my trainer because she saved me. Nevertheless, I still had a choice. 

Mareep gritted his teeth, My choice was to fight and then to escape. But you eliminated them! Now I'm here and I'm a slave for a human, just like you. 

If that was meant to hurt Raja, I don't think that it did. He lifted his trunk gallantly and declared, I'm not a slave for anyone. I think...that this whole training thing is a two-way relationship. Everyone helps one another and things all work out in the end. 

Mareep looked as if he were beginning to understand, yet I could tell that he was still unsure about the whole affair. 

I saw the Celeste had left Raja to make Mareep understand. She probably thought that he could get through to him better than she could, considering that he was a pokémon and she was not. She stood there with hopeful eyes and clasped hands.

You'd better be right about this...uh...what's your name? 

I'm Raja, he proudly chirped.

My name is Fuzz, Raja. 

Usually when meeting a new Phanphy, we lift up our trunks and press them together. But I guess that we could make up our own gesture. 

He pressed his trunk to Fuzz's outstretched leg and he grinned. It was all too heartwarming. I felt a smile on verge of spreading on my lips. I brushed a stray wisp of hair from my hair.

I'm glad that I made you understand that this isn't a bad thing at all, Raja said.

I'm still not too sure about it, but I'll give it a go. He approached Celeste with a lowered head.

She stooped down and cupped his face, rubbing it with her thumb. She received a smile from her pokemon and she gladly said, "I'm Celeste, your new trainer. I hope that we can become good friends. Thanks, Raja."

She stroked his head affectionately.

Soon, the rest of the pokémon advanced towards their new companion and began to make introductions. It caused a great deal of pokémon chatter and noise. There were parts of names recited over and over again, but somehow, it meant different things, that I could understand.

It's very unusual that out of all of my brothers and sisters, the one that actually wanted to be a pokémon trainer was the only one that could not understand pokémon speech. I'm sure Celeste felt the same way.

"Wow, I have two friends now," Celeste said as she sat back with her friends.

I knew that she was feeling pretty damn good right then. It was probably much like the way I felt when Purin came into my life. I was overjoyed, ecstatic, and most of all, relieved that I would have someone to make the last hurdle of the military experience not so horrible. 

I looked at Purin out of the corner of my eye. She was battling to be the center of attention with Fuzz, who, by default, was getting the most because he was new to the group.

Pip had taken a divine interest in his fellow electric type and asked him many questions. He was practically jumping all over the place in his excitement. A few places where he landed were in Brian's lap, on Charlie's water bottle, on Celeste's leg, ending up on Fuzz's head: he was insanely hyper.

I stood up from my post beside the chair ten minutes later, "let's get on a move. We should be at the next city by 5:00, if we move now."

Charlize groaned as she hauled herself up and smoothed her hair back into a long ponytail. She dusted off her purple duster and smooth her skirt. Then she tugged at the ends of her tank.

It was very annoying.

"Is that necessary?"

"To me it is."

I shrugged my shoulders as Purin wriggled her way to them, causing her to cling to my bicep before she fell. Watch out Quinn! 

"Oh yeah," I said with a chuckle, "we don't want you falling off of me again. Or else someone might have a major mood swing."

She squinted her eyes at me, you must be talking about the both of us, because Raja told me that I wasn't the only one in a bad mood. 

"I don't know what he's talking about," I declared as I shrugged on a backpack and began to walk, at the head of our group. 

I was the appointed leader—appointed by myself and by my mother.

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

"What's the name of that next city anyways?" asked Charlize as we neared the thickest, and last part of the forest.

"It's called Moonbeam City according to the map."

"Oh."

"Is there a Gym?" Celeste inquired.

"I think so."

"Good," she looked at Raja, "we can challenge it win we get there and maybe even win our first badge." She walked in silence for a few moments, "but I don't even know how this whole Gym thing goes. Hyacinthe wasn't very helpful when it came to telling us about that."

"She had her reasons," I replied.

"And what that be Mr. Quinn, the know-it-all?" retorted Charlize as she stared at me petulantly.

I could tell that I was really starting to get under her skin. It kind of made me feel better, in a way. It let me know that behind that sharp tongue and wit, she was not invincible. However, in many ways, I guess that I was invincible. Well not that admit to myself that I wasn't...I would find out if I really was in the future...

"If you all had any type of memory, you would have remembered that just a few days ago when we were back at home, when we all were sitting there talking, Mom and Hyacinthe were talking about it. She said that she 'was not authorized to tell you everything, and that you'll just have to wait and see'."

Charlize grunted.

I grinned.

I felt Brian and Celeste staring at us with weird looks on their faces. I saw them slow down and I saw Brian whisper something in Celeste's ea out of the corner of my eye. She shook her head in agreement with him, and slight laughter was audible. 

I wondered what they were saying. 

Wait, scratch that, I didn't care about what they were saying about me and Charlize. If it was even about Charlize and I.

OK, as much as I wouldn't like to admit it, I think I did care.

Just a little bit, of course.

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

**I hope that everyone has enjoyed reading this chapter. More trainers are welcome, even if you have already submitted one. I like interpreting them. I'm deciding on who I should make into the other two ring bearers. I have an idea for one of them...shh...I'll never tell! -_^! Remember to review! I need some male trainers! Yours truly—Duke of Briarcliffe**


	9. Celeste: Moonbeam City

The New Kids on the Block: Chapter Eight

Celeste- "Moonbeam City"

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

__

The Moonbeam City Pokemon Center

Moonbeam City, Silver Millennium

May 26, 2028

**_We_ **had finally made it to Moonbeam City after walking for that extreme period of time. Quinn could be so demanding and so stern. With him as our so-called leader I'd make it through the Silver Millennium League in record time. 

It was work, more work, and even some more work after that. There were hardly any breaks except for the obvious bathroom ones. Only did we get a break when Char nagged Quinn enough to make him angry. Sometimes, I cherished those moments.

But I couldn't blame him for it. Things like this were like pancakes compared to the wedding cakes that he was used to. I mean, this was a routinely sort of affair. And it is hard to break someone out of a routine. It takes a lot of diligence and willpower...something that nobody felt like wasting on him.

I decided not to waste my energy and to be accepting: in other words, just to go along with the flow.

I was ecstatic over the fact that I had caught my very first pokémon. It was a beautiful experience, one of the things that you never forget; one that will live with you forever. But deep down, I think that I'd never forget any of my pokémon capturing.

Fuzz was a good sort. He was scared of Raja and me, or so that I had gathered when I first released him. But, I suppose that Raja used some rather potent persuasion (A/N: I watched a movie late last night called that on Bravo! It's based off a novel by Jane Austen.) in order to make him give me a chance.

Right now, we had just arrived in the Moonbeam City Pokemon Center. It was a large building with three mini-domes with a large 'P' on top of it. The domes were made of glass and the rest of the building was composed of the crimson and white bricks. It had a warm appeal to it.

We walked inside, our pokémon close by: either on our shoulders or in our arms, or even walking beside us, in Raja and Selene's case. They were much too heavy.

Everything was bright in the center. The crystal domes showed a spectacular view of the Crescent, the floor was made of sparkly, white linoleum, and the counters appeared to be made of some sort of oak, maybe cherry. It looked brand-new. And, I almost forgot to mention, there was a pretty Nurse Felicity with an equally bright smile, aimed directly at, who else, but my big brother, Quinn.

"Hello! Welcome to the Moonbeam City Pokémon Center, how may I help you on this fine evening?" she leaned over the counter just a bit, that's when I noticed that she was exposing just a little cleavage.

I giggled to myself.

"Could you give my pokémon a free checkup?" I asked with just a hint of a smile on my face.

She seemed not to hear what I said. Or maybe she was just ignoring me. Either way, her eyes were completely transfixed on my brother's physique. I saw Charlize roll her eyes.

"_Excuse _me," she chided as she waved her hand in front of Nurse Felicity's face. She must have waved it ten times before Felicity snapped out of her trance. 

"Oh yes," she said quickly said, "I beg your pardon? Something was on my mind." A blush began to bloom on her cheeks.

And I knew what she was thinking about.

"My friend wants you to give her pokémon a checkup. Do you think that you'll be able to do it?"

"Of course! That's my job, you know," she reminded her she scurried over to a rack and produce a plastic tray with six hollows.

"How could I not?" she asked sarcastically. "Could you heal my friend as well?"

"Sure."

"Mine too," Brian said as he recalled Pip into his crystal.

"All right Raja, just follow the Nurse Felicity and behave. I know that you will," I told him as I placed him on the counter. He shook his head in agreement. 

Nurse Felicity grasped the tray and began to walk away when all of a sudden, she just stopped before she turned the corner, and hurried back to the desk.

"I suppose that you'll want that adorable Jigglypuff healed also, am I right?"

"Sure," he blankly said. He returned Purin into her crystal and placed her into a hollow. His arms instantly crossed over the breadth of his chest.

She remained there, mesmerized for a few moments. Her eyes locked on to him. This was really starting to annoy me. It seemed like Quinn always had some woman following him at his heels.

"Well?"

"Well what?—_oh! _I'm sorry," she shuffled away, but not before sneaking a peek at my dear brother as she turned the corner. I sighed as we headed over to an assortment of chairs.

"The ladies love you Quinn!" Brian said as he playfully punched Quinn on the shoulder.

Quinn fixed him an icy glare and he backed down, walking more towards Charlize and I. His smile had turned sheepish all of a sudden. I guess he realized that Quinn wasn't the type of person to do that with, unless you were me, of course.

I found my place, cuddled up next to Brian, and Quinn and Charlize sat in chairs that faced us. Charlize appeared to be a bit agitated and I'm pretty sure that Quinn was agitated too. I guess that they were the moody couple while we were the content couple. 

Char would probably kill me if I ever mentioned her and my brother together, in any way. Quinn would probably give me a look like the one he gave 

Brian just a few moments ago. However, the difference would be that it wouldn't have phased me one bit. I'm immune to it.

"Maybe we should eat out tonight," Brian suggested, "we haven't done that yet."

"That would be cool," Charlize and I agreed.

But as always, Quinn just had to dampen the rather happy mood by saying, "we have to economize if you don't want to be stuck foraging for food. We can just eat what we have, it's just as good."

"You're only saying that because you haven't had one of those new Sonic cheeseburgers," Char sighed in contentment, "they're the most _scrumptious_—"

"_Char!_" I interjected.

"Oh," she said, just a bit flustered, "I forgot that you were a vegetarian. Uh...the Sonic veggie burgers are probably good too."

I smiled.

"Like I was saying, Quinn, you're just used to that military gruel or slop, whatever it is that you ate."

"I did not eat any gruel or slop. Those are for pigs," he retorted as he shifted his position in the armchair.

"Oh!" she placed her hand over her mouth and emitted a loud gasp. "I'm so sorry. The last time I checked, you were a pig!"

"And the last time that I checked, you were a flea. Always hanging around where nobody wants you to be. Or better yet, you'd make a great tick, because fleas are so tiny and unnoticeable, which means that as a tick, you'd be an even _bigger_ pest."

I clutched my mouth and giggled. They were both much too clever and witty, which, as you've witnessed, means that their wit always clashed with one another.

"This isn't over," she affirmed.

Charlize stared at him hardly and he defiantly stared back. Someone had to back down, and neither person wanted to be the one to do so. Brian and I stared at them stare at one another. We remained that way for several moments, only to be interrupted by Felicity's cheerful voice.

"All done," she chirped as she gave us each our respective pokémon and pokécrystals. Raja jumped into my lap and brushed up against me and Pip maintained his perch on Brian's head. Purin hobbled over to Quinn's feet, puffed up in anger when he wouldn't lift her up, and declared something I couldn't comprehend. And lastly, Selene hurried into her trainer's lap.

All better! Pip announced as he pulled on Brian's hair. 

Me too! Raja seconded.

Me three, Selene agreed.

Purin looked flatly at us all and muttered, wouldn't it be irrelevant if I said what they said? 

Naturally, I didn't understand any of it, but Quinn did, and he softly chuckled. Purin really cracks him up.

"If you're hungry," Nurse Felicity said as she propped herself up on the back of a chair. "You can always go downstairs to the caféteria and eat in the buffet line. It's free for the trainers."

Then, she sauntered back behind the counter and attended her next customer.

Gosh, if someone could supposedly be talking to an entire group and really be focused on just one person, Nurse Felicity sure was a pro...

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

"What looks good to you Raja?" I asked as we eyed the selection of different pokémon foods. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at it. Damn, I thought that I might need to get a vision test.

_Ooh! Peanuts! _I want peanuts and bamboo shoots, he cheered with big starry eyes, pointing at his desired items. 

"Your wish is my command," I answered as I picked up two dishes with three hollowed-out spaces in them. They were shaped like triangles.

_Hooray! _

"You know, peanuts are high in protein and have iron as well. A good choice my friend. I suppose that bamboo shoots are nutritious too. What do you think Fuzz would like to have?"

Those wild dandelion greens over there, he replied, using his trunk to show me the way. 

He'd really gotten used to showing me these things. I almost completely understood his body language.

"That's what _I _was going to get! I guess that if I were a pokémon, I would be one of the sheep types."

You could be any pokémon that liked just vegetables. 

I didn't know what he said so I just fixed a dish with dandelion greens and rolled oats and filled another section with water. After that, we made our way back to the table, and I placed the dishes on the ground for my friends. I released Fuzz and then he and Raja proceeded to eat with the others.

My plate that had a wild greens salad and raspberry vinaigrette was already there, so after I made sure that my pals were all right, I began to eat. It was really appetizing.

"Tomorrow morning we can make a trip to the Moonbeam City Gym," Quinn told us.

"That was the plan," I muttered.

"Right."

"I wonder what type of pokémon that the Gym will specialize in, if they do that here at all," Brian wondered.

"Me too."

"Maybe you should check that Silver Millennium Guidebook that Hyacinthe gave you, it might have some info about it," Char suggested as she sipped her cranberry lemonade.

"I'd never even thought about that!" I exclaimed as I rummaged in my messenger bag, then, when I felt the hard spine of the book, I yanked it out and began to flip pages.

The pages were full of illustrations of the Gyms themselves but there were no pictures of the Leaders. I arrived at the Moonbeam City section and scanned the paragraphs.

My brow furrowed as I said, "hmm...there's nothing here about the pokémon types. It just tells you how to find the Pokémon Center and how to find the Gym from here. It even tells you the Gym Leaders name and his age, but nothing about his pokémon. It's really weird."

"Let me see that," Char demanded as she reached for the book. She surveyed the page and slammed it down, producing a slapping noise. "Who gives a rat's ass if the Leader's name is Taylor and he's eighteen and that he's been the leader for three years?"

"That's what I was thinking..."

"This whole League is so secretive. I bet that the winners of whatever Championship they host at the end is like guaranteed to be a Pokémon Master. You probably have to go through enough shit just to get to it, I'm sure," Brian remarked.

"Probably," I agreed with a nod of my head. 

The idea of being a Pokémon Master was a bright one, and not completely unattainable; but I was a trainer because I wanted to enjoy the experience. I don't care if I became great or anything. Notoriousness wasn't the most important thing to me.

"Whatever you have to do to get wherever, you'll find out tomorrow. You shouldn't even be worrying about it so much. Just go with the flow," Quinn told me.

"I've been trying to, but this thing is so interesting, I can't help but wonder about it sometimes. I'm sure you would do the same thing if you were in my place."

He didn't answer.

I looked at my Fossil watch, it was 10:00. Quinn looked at his too. I proceeded to do a countdown from 5. 5—4—3—2—1—

"I think we'd better get some sleep if we plan on getting to the Gym early enough so that there won't be any other challengers," he proclaimed.

"_As if _we have a choice," Charlize muttered as she downed the last of her cranberry lemonade.

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

The promise of a bright, sunny, and fairly warm day was high when I woke up at six the next morning. Raja still was asleep and Char was snoring gently as she cuddled with her adorable, although quit alive, teddy-bear.

I opened the window in the small room that we had all shared. It was filled with two bunkbeds. I slepped on the bottom bunk while Charlize was on the top. I think I outweighed her by about 5 or 10 pounds. I was 120 back then. Not that the bed would break, but we also had to keep in mind that Raja was no light pokémon.

I dragged the handle of my messenger bag towards me and pulled out my thick capsule-case and pulled out a khaki-short capsule and a white and blue jersey-tee with ¾ sleeves. Then I took out my toiletries and advanced towards the shower room to take care of business.

While I was walking down the hallway, I was intercepted by Quinn, who's silvery-blue hair was still wet from his shower. He was fully clothed, I'm sure that he had been up for an hour now. He's so much like a robot when it comes to waking up at 5.

"Hey bro, how are you this morning?"

"The same as every morning. I'm fine," he replied.

"Me too."

"Where's your friends? They should be up by now."

"Sleeping of course. I decided not to interrupt them. We don't anyone grumpy today."

"Eight hours is a healthy amount of sleep. No more, no less."

"Well," I began, "it's not my job to delegate this, and neither is it yours. But you seemed to have taken over that duty as well."

"And?"

"Nothing," I shook my head and laughed to myself. I could somehow feel his eyebrow beginning to rise. I just brushed past him and walked to the girls' shower room.

Those guys were about to be involved in a rude awakening.

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

The walkways of Moonbeam City were very beautiful and clean. The railings were all painted white and white crocuses bloomed between the spaces of the railings. Paintings and sculptures of the Crescent were visible everywhere. Hence the name, I guess.

We neared a building that was completely see-through. It was shaped like a crescent moon, and it curved along the ground in a neat arc. I could see people working behind desks and I could also see anticipating trainers, waiting for their turn.

However, what I failed to notice was that a tall figure was rapidly approaching us as we neared the door. I felt a light, but somehow forceful, tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was.

And my stomach flip-flopped.

It was _him_...Collin.

"Hello Celeste," he said cooly, then, when the other's turned around to face him, he said, "hello everyone."

"Hey Collin," Charlize said, "you're here to challenge the Leader too?"

"Yeah."

He stooped down to Raja's level, "hello, Raja. You look well."

He ducked behind my legs when Kao sneaked him a low, rumbling growl. Man, the Growlithe has got to get an attitude readjustment. There's no reason why it should be so..._evil_, or pehaps mean would be a better word. 

"Kao looks the same," I said. Once again, our conversation was just as bland as before. I prayed for the moment that he would leave and go challenge the Leader. _Oh wait!—_that's what _I _was there to do.

"Let's go in now," I told everyone as I breezed through door, not really giving the others time to react. Raja scurried through the door, narrowly avoiding getting hit in the butt by the door. 

The air in the lobby was cool and the atmosphere was rather busy. It was what I should've expected it to be, considering the influx of new trainers and such. I wondered how far ahead the quickest trainer was. I shook the thought out of my head. Thanks to Quinn, we were making good time. 

Besides, Collin was there, which means that he was going the same pace as us. Which meant that...he could have been following us. _No!—_that couldn't be right—why would he want to follow us? Well, he was weird like that, I could only speculate about his alibi. 

"Why the hurry?" Brian asked as he caught back up with Raja and me. Pip looked at me expectantly.

"No reason...it was getting kind of muggy out there."

The air had been pretty thick. I supposed that it was because of Collin's presence. That evil aura radiating off of him. 

I heard an indistinct rumbling from inside; it was close to thunder. Oh wow, I'd never experienced a Celestiette thunderstorm. 

I liked the rain.

"Yeah," he agreed. He rubbed his nose with the tip of his thumb. "Hey...is _that_ the Gym Leader?"

I turned around to where his free finger was pointing. Talk about individuality and freedom of expression! He had to be the most Gothic guy that I'd ever seen. He was attired in all black, jet black, except for the gray, wide-leg pants that were in tattered strips at the bottom. Silver spikes protruded from a leather choker that fit securely around his neck and metal beads were visible on his wrists. The lighting seemed to make them gleam. His skin was almost a milk-white and his cobalt blue hair hung long in wet, oily locks. 

"Oh my, A Gothic dude!" Charlize exclaimed.

I shushed her with my finger. We wouldn't want him getting angry at us, or else he would probably use his authority and decide not to honor my challenge.

There was nothing wrong with dressing the way you like to dress. Individuality is a good thing.

I walked up to him, Collin was at my side. I think that I moved over a bit to increase the space. I felt like such a coward.

As if on cue, the Leader said, "Hello. Welcome to the Moonbeam City Gym. I am the Leader, Taylor. I suppose that you're here for a match, right?"

His oily tone made me feel positively unclean. (A/N: this was adapted from Julia Quinn's novel, _The Viscount Who Loved Me_. It was such a good phrase that I just had to use it. Thanks Ms. Quinn!) 

"Yes," we replied.

"Before I take in one of you, I have to lay down some rules."

Finally!

"In the Silver Millenium League, we do things a lot differently than the other leagues, such as the Johto, Orange, and Flower. We challenge the trainer, the trainer's abilities, and of course, the pokémon."

"But how?" I asked.

"Firstly, before any battling occurs, the trainer must endure a sort of physical challenge. It may be swimming, rock climbing, or maybe even rowing. After all, a trainer must be in good shape.

"There are also a few rules that pertain to the actual battling. First of all, whatever element of pokémon the Gym specializes in, you, the trainer, must have at least one of the same element. Also, you must have use a pokémon that has a disadvantage to that type. And the last pokémon is chosen by instinct. Am I clear?"

My stomach rumbled. I only had two pokémon! That meant that I was behind.

"The pokémon that this Gym uses are...the flying types."

My stomach rumbled even harder. I didn't have any flying types.

His icy gaze riveted onto me. "_You, _get out now!"

I couldn't believe my ears. "What?"

"You don't have any flying pokémon; therefore, you don't belong here. Come back when you're prepared."

My mouth fell to the ground. I looked at my friends and at Raja, they all looked shocked. 

"Will I have to have an officer escort you out of here?"

I was speechless.

Quinn grabbed me by the arm and said, "that won't be necessary." He dragged me out of there.

How strange...I was just kicked out of a Gym. What a way to start collecting badges.

I sneaked one more look inside the Gym as I was hauled away. I saw Collin's frame slightly shake.

He was laughing at me...

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

**Hello everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it took so long. My first day of school was today. I think I had anxiety or something. I guess that I'd like to answer a question of Erriel's (BTW, thanks for Bayli Carson! ) Fuzz is a blue Mareep as you all know. Why, you ask? Well, in the Animé, when Ash and Co. was in the Orange League, the pokémon's coloring was a bit different because of climatic changes. Therefore, different coloring is a result of planetary changes. Comprennez? I hope so. Oh, thanks P. Farley for submitting Taylor. Signing off—The Duke of Briarcliffe**


	10. Quinn: Get Back on the Ponyta

The New Kids on the Block: Chapter Nine

Quinn- "Get Back on the Ponyta"

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

__

The Path that Leads to the Emerald Forest

Moonbeam City, Silver Millennium

May 27, 2028

"You know," said Charlize as we trudged along the dirt path that led to the Emerald Forest. "We could just skip this gym altogether."

"Never," Celeste barked as she clenched her teeth together, "that is out of the question entirely."

"It was just an idea," Charlize mumbled, hunching her shoulders. She sighed as she looked up to the sky, focusing on something other than Celeste in her bad mood.

"A very bad one," she continued. "I will _not_ let myself be humiliated like that! I have to get a flying type and beat that Gym Leader! And that's all there is to it." Her voice wavered as she uttered the last statement. I could've sworn that I saw her wipe her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt...

It was the next day, early in the morning, very early. It was about five o' clock in the morning. I highly doubted that she had slept at all. She was so pissed yesterday. 

I had decided that we'd better wait a day to let her cool down. We didn't want her taking her frustrations out on some unsuspecting Spearow or Natu, who didn't deserve it at all. Obviously, as the former paragraphs proved, it did not do too much to help.

Might as well let her vent.

I saw Brian place his hand on her shoulder and he said, "there, there. We'll find you a flying pokémon in no time."

"Don't baby me," she hissed.

Whoa, this was quite a change, I've got to admit it. Maybe it was something else that was irking her: something deeper. Something that I didn't know about. And if it had anything to do with my little sister, then I wanted to know about it; it's like my job. 

"I was just trying to help," he muttered as he threw up his hands in defeat. "Are you on your monthly or something."

She stopped dead in her tracks and whirled around to face him. She pointed an accusing finger at him, "what are you trying to say Brian? That I only get mad when I do have it? Huh? If you just _have_ to know...yes! I am! And I'm not going to deal with your bullshit or his either!"

OK...just like I thought. Something else was bothering her. She usually doesn't curse that much, well, at least not in front of me. But wait—I've been gone for a year, how would I know? Hold on, never mind that, I think I've known her long enough to know that she didn't. 

"Who's?" Charlize asked as she raised her eyebrow, just like I did. I made it seem like I wasn't really paying it any attention, but I really was. 

"N—Taylor's, that's all," she said. She shook her head in agreement with herself. 

That was odd. It made it seem as if...she was telling a lie. If she was telling the truth then that would seem logical; but if she wasn't, which I thought that she was, then the only person she could be talking about would have to be...Collin.

Collin? What had he done to her? They've barely even known one another. 

I tried to recall yesterday's events. When we were at the Gym, I did notice a slight change in Celeste's composure. She tried to avoid talking to him, it seemed. Her eyes were doing anything but gazing into his. They had a panicked appeal to them, something that they just didn't usually have. 

"For some reason I don't think your telling the truth," Brian commented as we started to walk again.

"Then don't—that's your decision."

"Just because you're menstruating doesn't mean that you have to be a _bitch_," Charlize scoffed.

Celeste just blinked, appearing to be unaffected by her friend's statement. She did have a point though. Believe me, I would know. I have three sisters and a mother.

"Wait," Brian said, his forehead wrinkled in confusion, "I thought that it did."

"It doesn't...that's the woman's decision. That's what I think."

I felt a catfight in the making. I was ready to end it if something actually jumped off.

Shut up! Purin cried as she tried to snooze while she was in my duffel bag. Her blue eyes were dull with sleep. I'm trying to get some sleep in here! 

"Even when I'm on it, I'm not a bitch," Charlize murmured as she crossed her arms along her chest.

"Yeah...you're just a bitch when you're not," Celeste uttered.

"All right," she said, dropping her leather backpack to the ground, "that's it. Now I'm sick of _your_ bullshit." She shoved Celeste into a nearby tree. Celeste just stayed there and stared at her blandly.

I took a step forward. Charlize was also pretty strong for a small woman. She was only like 5'4". 

"Do what you're going to do because I am not going to fight with you," Celeste said. "Well...I might change my mind after a few hits. So take your best shot while you can get one in."

"Oh that's it," she exclaimed quite infuriated at my sister. I rushed forward to grasp Charlie's pulled back fist and yanked her away, only to be interrupted by a sharp ringing.

We'd never even heard it before.

"Telephone, telephone," it cheered and I knew right then that it just had be one of our pokétalkies; and, from the direction where it was coming from, I figured that it just had to be Celeste's. With a groan, she fumbled in her messenger bag and pulled out the device and pressed a bright button that was flashing green.

"Why haven't you called?" a voice blared from the pokétalky and right away I knew that it was none other than our Mom. I rubbed my forehead. We were in for it.

"_Mom!" _Celeste squeaked in surprise.

I dashed over to look at the tiny screen. When I did, the sight of Mom's face, her perturbed face, put me at ease and it made the intense situation that we were in die down rather quickly. 

"Hey Mom," I said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine and you?—don't try to switch the subject Quinn! You all still haven't answered my question. I talked to Hyacinthe just last night and she told me that you were at her lab. I can't believe that you didn't even bother to call! Do you know what I had to go through?"

She received blank stares.

"Ugh," she grunted. "I was worried about you. You could've gotten kidnapped or something."

"But I'm here to protect them remember?"

"But still...it's not safe out there like it used to be. Well, I can't say that it _was _safe when I was a trainer but it was relatively so. Never mind, you'll know how it feels when you both become parents. Oh, hi Char! Hey Brian! What's up?"

"Nothing," they replied, but a trace of a scowl still remained on Charlize's face.

"Mom! Why are you being so nice to _them_?_"_

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "I'm not their parents. They're going to get it as soon I get through with you two."

Charlize groaned and Brian remained the same. I couldn't imagine Mrs. Fairfield ever getting bent out of shape and actually yelling at someone. She seemed much too nice and placid.

"Well...what have you done that's been so important that you couldn't give me a call?"

"I've been training Mom. The other day I caught my first pokémon ever!"

"That's really exciting," she exclaimed, but she turned around and looked behind her shoulder, and said, "Misty, if you don't get off of that examination table your Grandpa Dew will have a fit!"

Yes Grandma! she chirped as the young Azuril (Luri-Luri) hopped off of the metal table. 

"I didn't know that Dew and Misty were there! Tell them both that I said hello, okay," asked Celeste.

Dew, as some of you might know, is the pokémon that Mom hatched from an egg and raised until he was a Azumarrill. Now, he was a widower, his mate had died long ago, and took care of his only grandchild, Misty, for the summer. 

"Anyways, what did you catch? Which element was it."

"His name is Fuzz, and he's a blue Mareep. He's so nice."

"Ah, a blue Mareep, I see. Expect the other pokémon that you capture to have rather odd coloring, after all, you're on another planet entirely. I wouldn't even be surprised if there were a few new ones in Celestiette or if they are different sizes. But there is one thing you must know." Her voice took on an unusual seriousness. 

"What Mom?" Celeste looked as if she thought something bad had happened.

I have to admit that my heart had quickened too.

"Only capture as many pokémon that you think you can train. Everything in moderation and Hyacinthe told you. Or else, you'll burn out and your pokémon will be on varied levels. Do you understand?"

Celeste shook her head in agreement, her expression grave, intense is more like it. She really valued whatever Mom had to say, as did I. After all, she was a trainer at one time and a pretty good one at that.

"Well, Eos and I have to go pick up a paralyzed Dewgong on the coast. Midnight is at the Gym, warding off those trainers today. Can you believe that it's been more than two weeks since your Dad has lot a match?"

"Yeah," I said, "Dad's a solid Gym Leader."

"Speaking of Daddy," Celeste drawled, "could you ask him to wire me about two hundred dollars?"

"What the hell do you need two hundred dollars for?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm sure that it will come in handy."

"Maybe—wait!—I thought you already had a lot of money."

"I do...I just might need some more."

"She can spend her own," I concluded.

"Right," Mom agreed. "We're only for emergency purposes. You'll have to work for the rest. I'll talk to you all later, all right? I love you all."

"I love you too, Mom," we both said in unison. 

"Goodbye;" her face disappeared from the screen and we were once again left in the position that we were in before.

"_Let go of my hand!_" Charlize yell as she tried to wrench her fist from my death grip.

I let go.

"Thank you," she breathed as she walked over to Celeste and straightened out her collar and smoothed her shirt. "I was about to rough you up; you know that right?"

"Whatever," she said with a laugh as they hugged one another. "Friends again?"

"Yeah."

It was weird how they could do that, Celeste and Charlize. They're fighting one minute and the next they're hugging and kissing. I don't think I've ever had that type of relationship with anyone, well, except Celeste, of course, and most recently, Purin.

"Hey!" Brian shouted, "look over there." He pointed to a pokémon off in the distance.

"Ooh, there's a Spearow!" Celeste exclaimed as she pointed. "But I don't want one of those pokémon. There is _entirely_ too much excess baggage that comes along with it and I do not feel up to being chased around by a flock of—"

"Celeste, what the hell are you talking about?" I asked quizzically, my brow instinctively began to lift. "That's a Pidgey over there. Can't you see? "

She blushed in embarrassment. "Of course I can see!"

Charlize backed away and few feet and held up one of her hands. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Four, you ass. My vision's not that bad."

"So that means that you're admitting that it is partially bad?" Brian queried.

"Basically. I noticed this while ago; that's why I asked Mom—" she explained, but I held up my hand before she could finish her sentence. She needed that Pidgey.

"Hurry up and capture it before it gets away," I yelled. 

"Okay, okay, don't have a hemorrhage," she said as she pushed a blue strand of hair that had fallen from her neatly coiled pigtail behind her ear. She produced out a crystalline figure of a sheep and tossed it into the air.

"Pokécrystal, release and disperse!" The crystal remained suspended into the air as it rapidly spun, releasing green energy that soon merged together to form Fuzz, the Mareep.

The Pidgey, a small creature with a beige breast and a eggshell white body with bright black eyes, perked up in attention once it saw that Fuzz was released. It tensed up before fluttering into the air and frantically clapping its wings together, making a funnel rise from the grown and barrel right towards us.

"Move out of the way! That's a gust attack!" Celeste directed. We all jumped out of its path just in time, narrowly avoiding getting flung into who- knows-where.

That wasn't very nice, Purin pouted. He could hurt some innocent pokémon if he doesn't disable that gust attack. 

"Since when have you cared?"

Since I was born. I was a wild pokémon before I met you, you know. I appreciate other ones too. 

"I didn't know that your heart was so kind."

And I didn't know that yours was too. 

"You're getting ahead of yourself."

And you're just not willing to admit it. 

I ignored her.

Anyways, the Pidgey squawked in disbelief as it saw us leap out of the way. Then, realizing that we were much to able, I suppose, it started to flee. But Celeste was clearly on top of things.

"Stop that Pidgey with a thundershock, Fuzz!"

Fuzz bleated in concentration and the energy from his coat was transferred to his ears, and from there, the blue lightning traveled upwards to the flying Pidgey. This caused it to shake rapidly and fall to the ground, obviously defeated.

"That was perfect aim, Fuzz. Good job. Now, pokécrystal, release and absorb that Pidgey!"

The crystal bounced off its fallen body and rose into the ear, spinning as the mint green energy sucked the Pidgey into the crystal. The crystal whirled for a few more seconds before returning to Celeste's outstretched hand.

"Awesome," she said as she jumped into the air for joy. "That was easy. Thanks a lot Fuzz." She patted him on the head as she recalled him into the crystal. "Now off to the Moonbeam City Gym...again!"

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

"I see that you're back again Celeste," said Taylor as he stood in front of the door that, I figured, opened into the arena. "Do you have a flying pokémon this time?"

"Yes," she said bravely, "I do have a flying type."

"Good."

She looked off to the right as if she were trying to remember something. She bolted up when it came back to her head and asked, "aren't I supposed to do something before we begin battling?"

"Nah, not this time," he told her. "I already examined your record as far as test scores go and you seemed to be a solid student when you were in college. If you weren't, you would have had to take an entrance examination." 

"Oh, I see;" she nodded in understanding. "Hey, you checked out my record? Do you have that right?"

"If I didn't do you think that I would have done it?"

She just stared at him.

He sighed. "Here in Silver Millennium, we Gym Leaders retain the right to do background evaluations on all of the trainers that register into this League."

There was some indistinct thundering in the background.

"Oh, it's begun to rain. I hope that the flying pokémon have found a safe roost to stay in," he said, not to anyone in particular. "Oh," he said, breaking out of his reverie, "let's get to the battling."

He opened the door for us all. Behind that door there was a small battling field, covered with grass. A circle of white paint was in the center of the field, and in bold letters, it read **The Moonbeam City Gym. **On both sides, there were two metal stands, both of them were silver. A railing enclosed it in on three sides. I believe a few stairs were in the back. On the trainer's side, there was a bench behind the stand where people like Charlize, Brian, and me would sit. We took our places there accordingly.

A referee in a striped Polo shirt was at the center of the field, on the outer edge, holding up one green and one silver flag. "This will be a three-on-three, official Silver Millennium Gym Match. There are three rounds, after each round, each trainer shall switch pokémon.

"To the right there is the Moonbeam City Gym Leader, Taylor. And, to the left is the challenger, Celeste Briarcliffe from Hydrangea Island. Will each trainer send out their pokémon at once?"

Celeste was visibly shaking, I could see that from the bench. She had the right to be nervous, after all, it was her first Gym match. She somehow managed to hurl the crystal into the air and to shout, "Pokécrystal...release and disperse!" 

The Pidgey, whose name we had learned was Flit, flew to the battlefield. It zipped around in little circles before waiting in the center.

"Good luck Flit, I know that you'll try your best," Celeste cheered from her stand, Raja looked up to her and said something that I didn't quite catch.

She seemed to understand and she nodded her head.

"_Go!" _Taylor cried as he sent out a rather large Pidgeotto. It dwarfed Boomer by inches and must have been fifteen times his weight. The Pidgeotto faced its opponent with a fierce scowl on its face. 

I saw Flit begin to falter under its imperious gaze. It descended a few feet in an attempt to avoid it, but it just followed. I have to admit, that Pidgeotto was rather intimidating, especially to a little thing like Flit.

This round was not going to be easy.

"Let the match..._begin!_" cried the referee as he lowered the silver flag.

"Use your quick attack, Flit!"

Flit obeyed and his body became a small little torpedo as he launched himself at his opponent with exceptional speed. His body was in the perfect position, completely no resistance was against him.

"Use your wing attack," Taylor said calmly, as if he didn't care one bit.

The larger, more advanced pokémon obeyed almost immediately, without hesitation. As if this was nothing more than a trifle, like swatting a bug, he swung his wing, and the next thing I see is a blur of a creature bouncing off the grass. His eyes were dazed.

I saw Celeste cringe at the sight and I barely heard the random blaspheme that she used. She was really starting to use them more lately, well...since earlier, I should say, but I assumed she might've done it all along. I suppose that I don't know everything there is to know about her.

"Flit, can you go on any longer?" she urged him, her voice full of pleading, of emotion—of doubt.

The tiny bird propped himself up with part of his wings, but quickly fell back down to the ground. Celeste began to retrieve him when he propped himself once more, apparently not ready to give up just yet.

Can't...give...up...just...yet, he grumbled weakly as he stood on his twiggy legs, swaying as if he were drunk or very tired.

The pokémon had heart. 

I know courage when I see it.

I heard Celeste gasped as she watched his show of endurance and of bravery. Any other pokémon would have taken the chance and gotten the hell out of there, but, I would say that this one was special. I wondered what his motive was. 

"Flit!"

I can do this. I won't be beaten so easily. 

"Your pokémon is brave," Taylor mused, "but that won't cut it here in the Silver Millennium League. You need skill, bravery, and most of all, power. And that is something that a Pidgey just doesn't have."

Harsh words to be coming from a _so-called _Flying Pokémon Gym Leader.

I saw Celeste's fist begin to clench, "he's not just a Pidgey. He's _my_ Pidgey," she retorted. "You can do this Flit, use your gust attack."

Flit tried his hardest to flap his wings as fast as he could and he met with success. The small funnel whipped across the turf of the Gym and barreled into the Pidgeotto. It engulfed it but the startled, not exactly weakened, bird came zipping away from it and knocking Flit clear across the arena.

"_Flit!"_

The bird let out a squeak if a reply and, as if caught up in something magical, almost supernatural, he began to glow an eerie white. I immediately recognized that he was evolving.

"He's evolving...already!"

"Humph," Taylor grunted as he crossed his arms across his chest. 

Flit became larger very rapidly. I could hear his hollow bones crackling as they were stretched to new lengths and I saw soft pink and white feathers sprouting from his head, forming a crest. A loud shrill accompanied the last few stages of his evolution. He proudly announced his new species.

"Flit! You evolved from a Pidgey to a Pidgeotto! I'm so proud of you," Celeste cheered as she and Raja held each other, trunk-to-hand, and danced around in the trainer box.

"Enough celebration," Taylor hissed. "Let's get back to the match."

Celeste took on her serious guise on and called out, "Flit, use your tackle attack."

The large bird collided into its opponent, causing it to fly back several feet. However, the force of the blow wasn't powerful enough to send the bird to the ground; he was newly evolved after all.

"Awesome," Celeste cheered.

"Humph, don't think that you have this match won. Pidgeotto, recover and use your sky attack!"

The slightly larger bird shook off the attack and bulleted into the air, much quicker than Flit did. Yes, Flit was stronger but he still didn't have the experience, probably the most important aspect of this battle. After reaching a desired altitude, Pidgeotto froze for the briefest of seconds before plummeting downwards.

Flit was a goner.

A high-pitched shriek rung through the air as Flit was flung unmercifully to the soft green turf.

Poor Flit, Purin muttered sadly as she shook her head. I didn't ever remember seeing her feel...compassion before. 

"Oh no..._Flit! _Are you OK? There, there...I'll get you healed as soon as we're done here. Pokécrystal, release and absorb!"

The crystal fell into her hand.

"The Gym Trainer, Taylor has won the first round. Second round, _begin!_"

Celeste hurled a crystal into the air. "I'm counting on you Fuzz. You can do this."

I hoped that she would win. 

I was in for a _long _match.

*~*----------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

**Ah...a cliffhanger. Finally I've managed to sneak one in here. ^_^! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. And I am so, so sorry that it took me such a long time to post. A week may not seem long to most authors. but to me it is. Damn school. In the summer I used to manage 2 per week. Times have changed. Thanks Dynamite Raver for Taylor once more. And I promise, I will get around to all of the submitted trainers. Feel free to submit some more! Gosh, I'm amazed...Rosie's fic (Rosie's Pokemon Adventure) was just thirteen chaps and had like 8 Gyms...uh well. Am I rambling too much? Should I just get these Gyms finished and off to the League. I like the prospect of a long, very descriptive fanfiction -_^! Oh, I'm changing Brian's name to Blake—I like that better. Don't ask. Please review...individually if you would be so nice. —**_The Duke of Briarcliffe_


	11. Celeste: Not By a Long Shot

The New Kids on the Block: Chapter Ten

Celeste- "Not By a Long Shot"

__

*~*--------------------------------------------*~*-------------------------------------------*~*

The Moonbeam City Gym

Moonbeam City, Silver Millennium

May 27, 2028

I wistfully stared at the crystalline figure that was cradled in the palm of my hand. Flit had evolved, yes, and what a great surprise that was; but, he was out of the count now. He'd done all that he could and more, which is much more than any pokémon, or human, could do at times. I was proud of him.

But now it was my pal Fuzz's turn to fight. I knew that he had a type advantage, which put me at a possible advantage, but I knew better than to rely on just that. That first match with Collin had taught me that type advantage wasn't everything. It didn't mean that you would win hands-down. So, I figured that since Fuzz had had a bit more experience than Flit, after all, he did fight Raja and helped me capture Flit, that we had a higher percentage of actually winning.

If I lost now, then it was all over. I would have to train harder and request a rematch, and if there was one thing I hated, it was messing up and having to redo it. I preferred to do it right the first time.

So I called forth my pokémon. He came out poised, ready for my command. For some reason, I felt so much more grave, so much more serious, so much more in control. It was as if I knew the gravity of the situation, even if it just was a Gym Match.

Instinctively, I glanced at my ring; it was a comfortable shade of sapphire. Completely and utterly placid, the ring was, not swirling or glowing when Collin was near. Naturally I assumed that he was far away from here.

I _hoped_ he was far away from here.

"I choose you Zubat!" Taylor yelled as he tossed out a pokéball. He must like them more than the new pokécrystals. No matter, I had a match. And I had to win it, or else...I wouldn't leave Moonbeam City until I did.

The pokémon was a bright shade of blue, much like turquoise, and its wings were a soft shade of lilac. Its mouth was contorted into an awkward circle and it had little dots for eyes. Seemed to be an easy win...but you can't judge a pokémon by its looks.

"Why don't you use the first attack Miss Briarcliffe?" Taylor offered.

He must be feeling very lucky today, thinking that I needed an advantage like that. Humph, I'm a competitor. And I was feeling particularly lucky today also...well, except for that scuffle with Char, but as you know, that was quickly resolved.

"If that's what you want," I said with a careless shrug. 

I knew that Zubat could emit a very penetrating noise from that mouth; but I also knew that Fuzz could too. Perhaps if Zubat would happen to use that attack, I could use Fuzz's growl to counter his attack. Maybe that would work.

"Fuzz, let's start things off with a tackle attack," I said. We'd might as well start things off slow and light.

Fuzz pawed at the ground before charging at the presently grounded Zubat. His little legs gracefully moved back and forth, picking up speed. A determined smile was on his face. 

Fuzz came to a skidding halt when Zubat had quickly leaped out of the way and hovered in the air. He had to put all of his weight down to lessen his inertia. Hopefully he would recover before getting hit by some powerful attack.

"Use the razor wind attack," Taylor said calmly.

Before Fuzz could even regain his bearings before the Zubat spread its wings as far as he could and clapped them together, making a loud whooshing sound. The white marks produced from his wings sliced through the ear and towards Fuzz.

Fuzz was blown back several feet, falling to his knees. I was glad that there was grass instead of cement, or else he would've been sure to have some bruises.

"Your Mareep isn't too fast is he? Not as fast as my Zubat!"

"He is fast," I returned, rather weakly. "But he has more than that."

"What?"

I saw Fuzz stare at me sideways as if saying, "do I?" "I didn't know that." Maybe I was just bluffing in Taylor's eyes, but I do genuinely believe that each pokémon has something special inside of them. Even that beast, Kao. I guess it comes from being raised by parents who are actively involved with pokémon.

I mouthed to him that he did.

"Fire up a thunderbolt, Fuzz," I told him.

The static crackled all along his voluminous blue coat as it channeled to his ears, which began to glow a bright yellow. Blue electricity was shot at the flying bat, but he quickly dodged it by veering to the right.

He was fast.

"Try it again," I said, but I quickly reprimanded myself. Unfortunately, Fuzz was already charged up and he had shot another unsuccessful thunderbolt. "Try to save your energy Fuzz. You'll need it for later!"

He shook his head.

The once voluminous fur had decreased in volume, not drastically, but steadily, and once it lied flat, then no more electricity for us. I scratched my chin, trying to recall all of his attacks.

"Use your screech attack!"

"Counter it with yours, Fuzz." This was our chance.

Fuzz's fur shook as he waved his head from side-to-side, releasing the most high-pitched squeal that I had ever heard. It was much like the one that he did when I first captured him. And, with another equally powerful cry, the sound was unbearable.

The atmosphere shook, literally. I had to grip the railing for support, I felt Raja's trunk gripping my leg. I was starting to sink down to my knees. Maybe it wasn't the best idea after all.

Neither pokémon was affected...my plan had worked.

"_S—T—O—P I—T! P—L—E—A—S—E!" _I cried in slow motion. My voice was all deep and manly, like something was playing my voice backwards on a PC's Sound Recorder program.

Fuzz stopped screaming like a wild banshee and so did Zubat.

Thank goodness.

"Maybe you're smarter than I thought you were;" Taylor nodded as he said so.

I half-smiled.

"Don't ever do that again Celeste! Are you nuts?" Charlize yelled from behind me.

"I can't. It might come in handy again," I replied.

"Well I hope that it doesn't come in handy again any time soon," I instinctively guessed that she crossed her arms over her chest and looked to the right: another one of those idiosynchrasies.

I'll never get any sleep, Purin pouted.

If only I knew what she had said.

Celeste my ears are ringing, Raja told me. I waved his ears back and forth to get the sound of them. I smiled. He's so adorable.

"Use agility!"

The Zubat answered his commands immediately and began to flap its wings, causing him to propel himself into various places throughout the ring. Maybe this would tire him out if he kept on going.

"Just stay still Fuzz, we have this covered."

He waited eagerly.

Suddenly, a random idea popped into my head. "Fuzz! Use your cotton spore attack: that should slow him down!"

Fuzz nodded his head and let out a cute squeal as the part of the topmost layer of his wool began to fragment. They were lifted directly above his body. Hm...he could use at least one energy attack after this.

"Fire those in all directions!" 

The cotton balls flew all over the place, making sure that wherever Zubat might be, a cotton ball would always be there. It was the perfect attack. I smiled as I watched the balls land on target. Excellent. Zubat remained suspended in midair, just high enough for Fuzz to reach...

"Tackle him!"

Fuzz bleated his reply as he charged forward, springing into the air, head first, with a lot of momentum. Zubat was a goner.

"Move Zubat."

But it was too late for that, Zubat was much too stunned to move. Instead, he was rammed to the ground by Fuzz's powerful head.

"Great job Fuzz! You did it!"

Fuzz smiled in satisfaction as he pranced around the ring, his head held high. 

"Return Zubat."

"Pokécrystal, release and absorb."

"This is the final round and the scored is presently tied. Whoever wins this round will be the victor. Third match, be—"

Taylor held up his hand and simply pronounced the word, "recess," and walked off the battlefield, making me rather confused and a bit disappointed. I was really getting into this whole Gym Match thing. 

"Come on Raja, guess we'd best get some lunch while we wait for the match to continue."

Once I descended the stairs and lifted Raja from the stand, I approached my spectators, my friends, or rather, my family.

"What type of bullshit is he trying to pull?" Charlize demanded. "Things were getting so intense out there and he goes and randomly stops the Match. I tell ya..."

I laughed.

"That was an impressive battle," Quinn told me.

All eyes fell on him. "What? I can't compliment my sister's strategy?"

"I thought that you were just a hater, Quinn. Didn't think you were capable of actual compliments."

"Let's not go there again," I barged, "you remember what happened the last time you guys started dissing one another."

"Very well," Quinn said as he stared Charlie deep in the eye.

Her gaze was just as relentless.

"Come on guys," Blake said. "I don't feel like seeing you get played again Charlize. I mean, come on, Quinn really had you there. You couldn't even have a good comeback."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just said that it was over; I wanted to finish my drink."

"More like you wanted to recover from the blow," he mumbled as he walked up close to me, so he could stare at the two wits about to clash. 

I observed the 12-inch height difference between them. He made her look like a little kid.

"Why can't you just get along like me and Blake?" I said with a laugh as I hugged him from behind, my chin resting on his shoulder. Pip jumped from his normal perch and unto a newer one, my head.

Blake smelled like Ivory soap. He smelled good.

Anyways...

"God, go get a room," Charlize said, disgustedly throwing her hands up in the air as she stormed over to a vending machine. She put in a few coins, starlettes (worth 25 cents each in American, and the same in petals.) (A/N: I honestly forgot what I called them before; I'm a failure as an author ;-_-;...j/k) depressed the icon that she wanted and retrieved the bottle of blue liquid and yanked open the top. She stooped down and gave Selene some of it before finishing the rest on her own. 

"Uh...why are you staring at me?" she asked as she looked around nervously.

"I don't know," I answered.

I didn't know. It wasn't because of what she told us to go do. I just stared at her for no apparent reason. How random.

"Gosh, it's been raining for the longest now," Blake said as he grasped my hands and dragged me along to a seat. 

Ooh, we're moving fast! Pip pointed out. I love moving fast! Fast, fast, fast! 

Whatever it was that he said it sounded cute enough. Raja paraded along at my heels. If my arms were free I would've pet him on the head. Raja...my pokémon...my friend. I sighed.

"Why are you looking so dreamy all of a sudden?" Blake asked.

"Nothing in particular."

"It must be because you're in the company of a stud like myself," he joked as we sat down in the vacant chair. Instead of laying on him, like I usually did, I decided to just lean up against him. (I do have _some_ decorum...even if I am a flirt! ) He put a comforting arm around me.

I'm excited about the next round Celeste. I can't wait, Raja chirped as he found his way to my lap.

Quinn once again became the all-important translator.

"Really? I thought that you would be kind of scared, considering that you're at a type disadvantage. I'm cheering for you no matter what."

Uh huh, he proudly beamed. 

I scratched him behind his ear, causing him to cringe, in the good way, under my stroke. That tickles! 

I chuckled.

"You should really hook up," Charlize said with an approving nod of her head.

"Who?" I asked before looking at Blake in disbelief. "Us? Blake and me?"

"Who else would I be talking about? You know, I wonder about you at times Celeste." She stared me earnestly in the eyes. "You can get professsional help, you know."

I laughed. "I wonder about your relationship sometimes."

"_My_ relationship?" She looked around. "What relationship?"

"With Quinn, Char. You know that you've had the biggest crush on him since the 7th grade," I taunted.

"Get the fuck out of here!" she yelled incredulously as she stared at Quinn, who looked seemingly unaffected. He bore a plain face.

Language! Purin scolded.

"Whatever you just said, I'm sure it wasn't nice, so I'm just going to ignore you," Charlize told her.

With an angry—_Puff!_—Purin practically flew to the chair that she was sitting in. Her body inflated to a tremendous size and she positively _glowered_ at Charlize. I think I saw her begin to shrink back.

Hey! Selene whined as she batted Purin out of the way with, what I think was, a well-aimed scratch attack. Purin fell to the floor and landed on her back, swirls in her eyes.

Purin, knocked out by Selene?

Selene knocked Purin out?

Whoa.

I bolted upright to inspect the damage. The gleaming claw mark had just begun to fade away and Purin began to come to, rubbing her face with her small hand.

What happened? Oh yeah—you're going to pay! she yelled as she jumped to her feet and stomped her way over to the cowering Selene. Her pink hand was raised in the air, her eyes murderous.

Poor Selene.

Just before Purin could swing off, Selene placed the index claw to her mouth and tilted her head, creating the most adorable image I had ever seen her make. How could anyone hurt a pokémon so angelic?

Purin stopped dead in her tracks.

I'm sorry. Let's be friends again! Selene walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

Okay! Purin agreed as they coddled.

"_I _want a hug!" I found myself saying after they were done.

"Snap out of it Lest, that was a charm attack," Quinn said.

"Oh yeah," I answered as I rubbed my head. "Go Selene."

"Well," taking on an buisnesswoman tone, "back to business. Like I said, you two should hook up. I mean, you practically groping on her already Blake. Who knows what that might lead to."

"I'm not—" Blake began.

"Groping?" I interrupted. "He never touched my br—"

"Not in that way. Look, he's groping you right now!"

I glanced at Blake's tame hand that was around my waist. I groaned.

"Like _I_ was saying, you should really do something about that crush. I mean, you're older now. He's older now. You've developed since then. I _suppose_ that he's developed. Why don't you both put your tools to work?" 

"What the hell?" Quinn questioned me.

"That's what I was thinking. She's gone whacko, your sister. I told you that she needs help. Me and you—ridiculous. Never."

"Never say 'never'," I said matter-of-factly. 

"Oh boy," she sighed.

"Yeah, that'll be your first child," I ridiculed, "His name could be Quinn Jr., or Carlton. Those would be cute names for a cute baby. You're both good looking."

"Enough," she fumed.

"Oh, and he wouldn't be the only one," I continued, savoring the looks on their faces. "You seem like the fertile type, like our mothers. I would say that at least five or seven more would follow, you know, keeping with tradition and everything."

"Celeste, don't say another word. The thought's making me sick," Quinn warned.

"You would spend more time in the bed than out, making sweet, passionate—"

"_Enough_," she hissed, her voice startlingly even.

I laughed out loud, Blake joining in soon after.

"Don't make me even begin to talk about you and Blake," Charlize cautioned. 

"Is that a threat?"

"Do pokémon have to have sex to make those eggs?"

What's sex? all of the pokémon chirped as they looked to us for an answer.

I slapped my hand onto my forehead and shook it from side to side.

Oh, _God_.

The question was obvious, they were all young.

"You'll learn about it sooner or later," I finally said.

Ooh! _ Sex, sex, sex! _I want to have _sex_! Me want to have lots of _sex_! Pip cried. 

I smirked at his innocence. Poor thing.

My head sunk into my hands and I shook it again; whatever he said could not have been good.

I threw up my hands in surrender and leaned over to punch her playfully on the shoulder, "you know that I'm just joshing ya. No hard feelings?"

"Don't play like that," she scolded me. "I'm seriously thinking about throwing up that drink I just had."

"Quinn?"

"Whatever," he said plainly, looking off to the side.

"Anyways," Charlie began, "why don't you guys just kiss for me, just once. I left my pornos at home," she joked. "I need some stimulation."

Quinn shifted in his seat. I think I saw him give Blake the death glare out of the corner of his eye.

I shrugged. "I don't have a problem with it. It's just a kiss."

As a flirt, one must have good composure when it comes to things such as this. 

"Just a kiss?" Brian queried.

"That coming from a player? I didn't know that you were such a romantic, Blake."

"Who said that?"

"I can read between the lines, you know. I'm not a dumb blonde. I'm not even a blonde. I'm a...blue..."

"You're right, it's just a kiss." He shifted his position. He leaned over and gave me a peck on the cheek, completely platonic: the type of friends we were. "Enough sexual stimulation for today?"

She groaned, "not nearly enough. Tongue, people, use your tongue, or at least on the lips."

I nodded, "I didn't even get any from that. That was a kindergarten kiss. Learn from a pro," I joked as I leaned forward, cupping his angular face and kissing him full on the lips.

For that moment we were almost as one. I could've sworn that I felt Char staring at us rather intensely. 

"All right, all right; break it up," Quinn directed as he began to rise from his chair. He did not look at all friendly. 

I felt his hand begin to cup my face and his tongue begin to poke at the corners of my mouth, but I pushed him away and shook my finger at him. "No, no, no." I felt weird afterwards but I didn't show it. 

He grinned. Was that a reddish tinge on his cheeks?

"Yahoo! That was perfect!" She pretended to wipe sweat from her brow. "Is it suddenly hot in here or is it just you two. Hey Quinn, we better go somewhere to give them some alone time." 

"I wouldn't go anywhere with you alone," he flatly replied. "Much less if I knew if anything was going on between those two. What type of brother would I be? Knowing that my sister was about to get knocked up or something...use your brain _Charlize_." His tone wasn't anything less than condescending.

Charlize didn't have a retort ready, so she just ignored him. 

"Gosh dude, snap out of it," Charlize said as she waved her hand in front Blake's face. I hadn't realized that he had a dreamy look in his eye or that that reddish tinge had become a full-on blush.

"She put you in a gaze," she joked once he came-to. I looked at him, his gaze was downcast.

"Do you get like that everytime that you kiss some poor, _innocent _girl?" I asked him with a grin.

"Yeah." 

That was weak.

I couldn't stand him not looking me in the eyes. That meant something. Especially if I could look him into the eyes. Maybe the kiss was d—nah, it couldn't be... I lifted his chin with my four fingers, keeping it steady with my handy thumb.

His eyes locked onto mine.

"Well?"

"You're a good kisser. I'm never kissed an agressive woman before," he admitted. "I liked your agressiveness." A sly smile covered his lips.

How could I ever think that—_Blake?—_he felt no more affected than I did.

"There's more where that came from," I said flirtaciously. "Just let me know when and where."

His eyes brightened just the tiniest bit.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It'll be very soon, believe me. I don't know if the Silver Millennium girls will be as _easy _as you are..."

I punched him in the arm. "I may be a flirt, a shameless flirt even; but I am _not_ easy. Remember that or die."

"Whatever you say, girl," Char sighed.

I ignored them both. 

"Recess is over."

It was time.

*~*---------------------------------------------*~*--------------------------------------------*~*

"Good luck Raja; it's your turn now. I'm counting on you. You can do this!" I cheered as I gave him a lucky kiss and a pat on the head. I scratched behind his ear.

He needed all of the encouragement that he could get.

His eyes were all over the place. He was afraid, I just knew that he was. I would like to believe that it was because he was concerned about doing a good job for me. I hope that it was.

But little does he know that as long as he does his best, I'm satisfied. I think that is all that matters. It should be a universal truth, if you ask me.

But you didn't.

"Go Raja!" Blake, Charlize, and the other pokémon cheered. When Raja looked back I think I saw Quinn give him an encouraging nod. I hoped that he didn't feel too pressured. 

"Ah, a ground type. This match can go either way," Taylor commented with a thoughtful chin-scratch. "It's going to go my way though; I do not plan on losing."

I didn't reply; he could very well be right.

"For this round I am going to choose my most loyal pokémon, Doduo."

Doduo? That pokémon was so extremely fast. I hoped little Raja would be able to keep up with it. And he didn't even know the rollout maneuver...hey! What am I doing being pessimistic? We could get around that minor implication!

"This is the final round between the Challenger, Celeste Briarcliffe, and the Gym Leader, Taylor. It is Raja, the Phanphy vs. Doduo. Final round, begin!"

That was my signal.

"Tackle them Raja!"

Raja replied hesitantly before he began to set off at a good pace for his size and stature. Doduo remained completely still. They were obviously well-trained indeed.

"Agility."

They were like a blur, that Doduo. Gosh, I'm so confused on whether I should refer to it as _'them' _or _'him'_. Why can't there just be one head like a normal pokémon?

Doduo quickly evaded the attack and started advancing straight towards Raja, who was visibly trembling.

"Don't be afraid Raja, you have to keep your composure!"

He tried to perk up.

"How endearing...the baby elephant is scared. You had better do what you can because Doduo is no loser. Doduo, go into a quick attack."

Doduo was already going fast before, you can only imagine how fast he was going now. Raja had to move out of the or else...I shuddered at the thought. I think that I was hurt whenever I saw another pokémon getting hurt, much more with my pokémon.

Within an instant, Raja's plump little body was hurled into the air, an expression of pure pain displayed on his face. It hurt so much right then. I couldn't help but call out his name:

"Raja!"

"A trainer must always be strong. At all times," he scolded, matter-of-factly.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Do it again."

Sadly, the same thing repeated itself.

I had to think. Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much if he performed a defense curl. Yeah, that was the way! "Defense curl now!"

Raja, with as much strength he could must, jumped into the air and tucked his limbs into a neat sphere: the size of a basketball. Doduo hit him into the air but Raja still looked to be all right. This was a good sign.

Doduo prepared for another attack, I noticed that it was slightly panting. It was getting winded. He must be getting tired. One of the heads began to droop in melancholy. Poor thing, it was worn out.

The attack didn't even hit Raja directly. As a matter of fact, it just clipped him a bit, causing him to spin rapidly in his place on the field. He looked like a globe spinning on its axis. Something about that was oh so familiar and a bit strange. He was spinning much longer than one would expect which must mean that he'd learned a new technique. That just had to be a rapid spin attack! 

I hummed...but that is mainly a defensive technique...

I'm tired. Let's take a break, the sad head told his counterpart.

What do you mean that you're tired? the mean one shouted.

I'm tired. I'm not going to use my side of our body. 

Like hell you won't, the other declared.

The pair commenced to argue and snap at one another.

This was the perfect diversion.

"Raja," I began to explain. "If you know how to do a rapid spin attack, then you just have to know how to use rollout. It's the only logical thing I can think of. So just roll forward and I guess that everything should come to you naturally."

Whatever you say Celeste. I trust your judgement, he replied as he tilted the slightest bit, causing him to spin retrograde, like Uranus. The dirt from the bouncy grass began to fly into the air as the attack was powered up. Then, he let fly and thundered across the field, just a bit off though.

"Swerve over to the left Raja," I directed with my hands. 

Raja veered to the left and slammed into those long, spindly legs, causing the bird to topple to the ground. They squawked in surprise. (Taylor's head sunk into his hands. )

"Finish them off with one more," I was going to win this!

Raja turned in a sharp arc before colliding back into Doduo, causing the bird to fly several feet across the width of the field. 

Raja was such a little beast.

"Return," Taylor said as the ball sucked Doduo back into his home.

"The winner is the Challenger, Celeste Briarcliffe of Hydrangea Island!"

With a complacent shrug, Taylor tossed two shiny objects into the air. "Here's the Tornado Crest and the Moonbeam Emblem. The Crest is proof of your victory and the Emblem is a secondary badge that allows you to get into tournaments and to participate in other events. Good Luck."

I fingered the silver funnel with glitter sprinkled onto it and at the crescent moon with clouds encircling it. The proof of my victory.

Wow.

I won.

_We_ won!

*~*---------------------------------------------*~*--------------------------------------------*~*

**Sorry for the delay my most cherished fans but I was out of town this weekend; so naturally I couldn't finish it by the weekend. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to those who offered the encouraging words as far as my rambling goes. I have a long journey ahead of me... I'm signing off. Wish me luck on my essay on _The Allegory of the Cave_— **The Duke of Briarcliffe

__


	12. Quinn: Random Stuff

The New Kids on the Block: Chapter Ten

Quinn- "Random Stuff"

*~*-----------------------------------------------*~*------------------------------------------*~*

__

Somewhere in Moonbeam Forest

Far From (Hopefully) Moonbeam City, Silver Millennium

June 1, 2028

"**_The_** only way that you'll ever be prepared for those Gym Challenges is if you're in good physical condition all of the time," I dictated as I flexed my arms, lifting my chin up higher than the steady tree branch. "Now, use your upper body strength to get your chin over the branch."

Celeste coughed, covering her mouth with her hand before saying, "you see, the problem is that I have no upper body strength. Maybe we should try some more basic moves."

"This _is_ basic," I scoffed.

"Maybe we could find some equipment at the next Pokémon Center and use some of it," Blake suggested as he sat cross-legged on the soft, tan ground of the clearing that we had made.

"In case you haven't noticed, we have been _lost_ for the past few days. I wonder when we'll finally get out of here. We're running out of food," Charlize grumbled as she absently kicked a stone, hitting Blake on the back.

"Ouch," he said flatly, his tone completely sarcastic.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not even going to apologize to you. Stop being so damned optimistic; think like everything isn't such a wonderful world sometimes."

"But why?"

"It passes the time...you know, complaining does."

"But it doesn't get you anywhere."

"I know that. Like I said," she concluded, "it passes the time."

I snickered at them as I finished my set of chin-ups. I had done about fifty of them, nothing serious. If _they _weren't going to stay in shape, that didn't mean that _I_ was. 

Charlize crossed her arms across her chest, "what are you grinning about?"

I didn't reply.

"You think this is funny, don't you? Well it's not," she said with a scowl, her lips pouted. She looked down to the ground before suddenly jerking up as if she had just realized something. "You're the one with the map! Let me take a look at that. There is no reason why we should be so deep in the forest."

I handed her the map rather nicely, no resistance at all. It was obvious that I was being too kind, even I knew that. But I just couldn't ignore how fun it was when I irritated Charlize. She was the best target; a big red dot was the bull's eye: her mouth. I loved to shove her insults right back down to where they came from.

"What the—" she began, quite infuriated.

A grin tugged at the corner of my mouth. I just looked on to see their reaction.

"Huh?" Brian asked to no one in particular.

"Quinn, I can't believe—"

"You did this on purpose?"

"Yeah," I nonchalantly admitted, no big deal.

"But why?" Celeste asked with a raised eyebrow, her lips pressed into a tight pink line. 

I didn't reply.

"That's it! I'm going to kill you," Charlize declared as she hurled an random glass bottle of juice at my head. She had quite an arm, I must say.

I moved my hand up and brought it back down. I stared at the bottle. It was from some company called Mayer Bros. and it was kiwi-strawberry flavored. "Wouldn't want to break the glass, an innocent pokémon might get hurt.

Her cheeks turned as red in agitation as they could possibly get. She grabbed her hair and took a few deep breaths before charging at me like she was a raging Tauros. 

It was all pretty fast, I didn't expect her to be so drastic about it; but then again, it was Charlize, the, what I dubbed a long time ago but failed to mention, melodramatic chick. The force of the tackle would have normally just made me stumble, if that; but she had thrown all of her weight into it and caught me off guard. I think she had tangled her leg with mind to increase her chances of falling me too. It was effective.

I fell for the first time since _S_—never mind that. I fell for the first time in a long time. I'll put it that way. Unfortunately, she didn't manage to untangle them, causing her to fall on top of me.

_"Charlize_!" Blake and Celeste exclaimed as they watched her grab my hair and try to slam it into the ground. I could feel her rage. If I wasn't careful, she could actually break my neck if I gave too much resistance or if she has suddenly twisted it to the side. So I had to grip her little hands by their wrists. She grunted in anger.

"I think you'd better pull her off of him Blake," Celeste said. "This is getting out of hand." She tried to push him forward but he didn't budge. "Blake?"

"No...this is way too entertaining."

I couldn't resist laughing right in her face as she tried to force whatever she could into the ground, her eyes filled with contempt. 

"Stop laughing," she ordered as she wrenched her arms free and proceeded to try and injure me in some way. 

Now that I think about it, the position that we were in was an odd one, almost sexual in a way. Here I was, laying upon the ground, with my leg bent, supporting her weight. And there she was, sitting rather close to my groin. And her b—well, they were in my face. 

I managed to get out between laughs, "would you mind getting those out of my face? I think you're pulling out my hair."

"That's what I intended," she replied brashly.

All right, I was sick of getting beat up by this little pipsqueak of a girl. With hardly any effort at all I wrapped my arms around her, crushing her against my frame, before reversing the position, leaving me with the advantage. I stood up, giving her a massive bear hug, I had gotten annoyed.

She squirmed while she was against me. "I can't breathe. Let me go!" She made choking sounds with her voice and I couldn't help but let her go.

"Quinn! What were you guys doing frolicking down there. Save that for the bedroom."

I didn't laugh. 

"Yeah, you guys can hump somewhere else, when we're not here to watch," Celeste said as she came over to me and brushed the back of my back, a grin taking up her entire face.

"Don't even Celeste," Charlize warned as she smoothed her dark blue jeans and readjusted the strap of her tank top. Her hair was discolored from a bit of fine dirt. Her normally violet hair was all over the place. She looked like she'd been on Survivor or something. 

I smirked.

"God I can't stand you!" She turned to Celeste and said, "I swear it, I'm going home sooner than you might think."

"Charlize...you can't be serious," she questioned her with worried eyes. 

"You would be doing us all a favor," I said matter-of-factly. "We don't need any girly-girls like you here."

"Excuse me,' she retorted, "you brand me as a girly-girl just because I like wearing skirts and tank tops and occasionally putting on makeup? Is that such a crime?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Besides, that would mean that Celeste is a girly-girl too."

"I think she might be right Quinn. But I don't wear makeup a lot. I have natural beauty," Celeste nodded.

"So you're saying that I don't have natural beauty?" Charlize fumed as she fixed her a murderous glare.

"Of course not Char...you're one of the sexiest people I know," Celeste jokingly admitted. She inched closer to her, and said in a calm voice: "If I were a guy, I would definitely want to get into your pants."

I groaned.

"Same here," Blake kidded, "well, I _am _a guy so I guess it doesn't count," he said with a chuckle.

"Right."

"How about you, Quinn?" Blake asked me.

I just gave him a look.

"I think that we all know the answer to that question," Celeste began with a sly grin on her face. "Yes, of course. Otherwise, he wouldn't have let you grind on him for such a long time. You randy animals, you!"

I kept my stony composure whereas Charlize couldn't help but laugh at Celeste's mirth. She said, "sometimes I wonder if Quinn even likes women."

"He does; he used to go on dates all of the time. Good girls love bad boys, after all," Celeste told her.

"But I'm not a bad boy and good girls still went on dates with me," Brian mused.

"And downright sexy boys too," Celeste added.

They all began to laugh.

Can we do something, Quinn? I'm bored just standing here like idiots. I wan to walk, or sing—just do something besides watch those three losers over there. 

"I completely agree with you Purin," I whispered as we began to walk away. 

"We'd better star walking, the next town is called Camden. It has a pokémon center," I told them—_ordered_ them would be a better verb. 

Purin walked beside me, Raja and Selene following her, chatting amongst themselves. 

*~*---------------------------------------------*~*--------------------------------------------*~* 

"All right, Celeste, just do ten more and you'll be done with your set, and through with the physical training," I coached her as I held the small of her back as she did her pushups. She was doing the normal pushups, not the ones that some people might call the _"girly" _ones. Right now she was finishing up her ninetieth and going for the hundred. 

Her face was flushed and her breathing was labored, but I assured her that it would all be worth it in the end. Besides, it would also help with her upper body strength, something that she was bound to need in the future.

Blake was cooperative and was going in synch with Celeste. He didn't look half as affected Celeste did, after all, he was used to some sort of regimen for the football team. 

Charlize was being some sort of powerhouse, for she was approaching the one hundred-fifty mark, her being a gymnast and all. She was admirable, I suppose. Maybe she wasn't such a "girl" after all. Maybe it was some sort of guise. 

"Ninety-seven...ninety-eight...ninety-nine...don't give up now," I encouraged her as she staggered on the last pushup. "Yeah that's it!—one hundred."

Celeste collapsed into a massive heap. Her hair was plastered to her forehead, perspiration rolled down her cheeks, her workout outfit was damp. 

Raja hurriedly rushed over with a full bottle of spring water. Celeste gratefully took the water and bit the nozzle and squeezed the bottle, causing the water gush out rapidly.

When she was done, her hand extended, I took it and helped her up. She sighed heavily as she placed her right hand onto the small of her back, her posture a bit hunched.

"Oh gosh...I'd take swimming and the workout machines any day, over this," she said with a wry smile. She looked at Raja and smiled, "thanks buddy. Let me catch my breath and then we can start training you and the others."

Raja didn't look at all delighted. I supposed that he figured that if his training was anything like hers, than he didn't want to have any part of it. I'm not saying that Raja was at all lazy, but...Celeste's training was rather...intense.

"You know," I said, "you can still incorporate swimming into this every chance that you get. Swimming gives all of the muscles a good workout."

She nodded in approval. "I miss being near the water, smelling the salty air every time that I open my window."

"Yeah," I sighed. I had only experienced for a few days when I came back from the Army. There was something different about the air in Hydrangea than here in Silver Millennium. Something that I couldn't possibly explain.

How far until the next Pokémon Center, Quinn? Purin asked as she tugged on my pants leg and looked up to me with big blue eyes. 

"A few more miles according to the map," I replied as we gathered our things and began to search for the next clearing so that Celeste could do some training with her pokémon. 

Good. I want to see some buildings instead of the same old trees. 

"Oh."

You know what? 

"What?"

I sense that something is going on between you and that other witch, Purin said with accusing eyes. I think that you both want each other to be your mates, don't you? 

What the— "Hell no, where did you get _that_ idea from?"

Let's just call it a pokémon's intuition, she said snugly, crossing her arms; her eyes closed in satisfaction. 

"Then your intuition must be telling you the wrong things—wait, why am I even defending myself over something so ludicrous? I never pay you any attention anyways."

She stared at me defiantly, because you have other things—or should I say _people_ or _person_—on your mind. You're a hopeless romantic, Quinn. 

"This is getting out of hand," I growled. First it was Celeste and know it was my own pokémon. I could take it from Celeste because I know that she is just joking and nothing more, but Purin, she probably thought that it was really true. Or, like Celeste, she was just saying it to get on my nerves.

The only reason why you're getting angry is because you know that I'm right. I'm always right. 

I swear it, sometimes I think that she is starting to become my female counterpart. And I didn't like it one bit.

"Nobody's always right."

"Except you," everyone said in unison, including the pokémon. 

Charlize chimed in, "I'm the leader. I'm the brother. I'm the trainer. I always know what is best for all of you. I always know where to go. I always know how much we should exercise. I always know when we should keep going, I know when we should get to sleep. I know everything!"

Never before did I feel like attacking a woman then at that particular moment. 

We stared at each other for the next few moments as we trudged along the dirt path. It was completely silent except for the random call of a Pidgey, or the scurrying of a Rattata, or...the crunching of someone talking.

I froze and put my hand out in front of all the others in order to prevent them from going any further. I don't know why I did that...as if there could possibly be any danger lurking near. Whatever, I tried to always be poised for a course of action.

I began to loosen up upon seeing a guy and a girl sitting in a clearing, jovially eating some food out of a can.

The guy wasn't tall at all, I would say only an inch taller than my baby sister. He had blue, which I had noticed a lot of people possessed so far since we've been on this planet. It was dark blue though, not quite as light a Celeste's. Just a few shades darker, it was. He donned a pair of frayed blue jeans and a cobalt tank top, a cap casually turned backwards. He was almost puny in a sense, compared to me, anyways.

The girl looked like she could be no more than say, eighteen, I suppose. She was of average height, her skin was a bit pale, a bit rosy too. Her hair was chestnut brown with a few random blonde streaks; I assumed that they were probably fake. There aren't as many natural blonds as there used to be like a century ago.

They both looked up when they saw us approaching and waved in a friendly manner.

"Hey!" the girl said as she hopped to her feet, a dragonfly pokémon on her shoulder and a pendant around her neck. It gleamed. The pokémon buzzed a hello. The girl extended her hand to Celeste, who cordially accepted it and said, "Hi, my name's Serenity Kallen, and this is my buddy, Dracara. What's your name?"

"I'm Celeste Briarcliffe and this is my best friends, Charlize and Blake." They each murmured their greetings. Celeste finally settled on me, "and this is my big bro, Quinn."

I nodded.

The guy stood up and introduced himself to all of us. His name was Brian Everwood and he and Serenity were best friends on a pokémon journey with one another.

"So where are you all from, Celeste?" Serenity said as she patted a place on the grown beside her, everyone sat down but me. I remained leaning up against a tree, Purin was cradled in my arms. 

"We're from the Flower Archipelago. Quinn and I are from Hydrangea Island. Charlize is from Dew Island and Blake here is from Star-fruit Island."

"Ah," she nodded, "Brian and I came from the Orange Archipelago, from Shamouti. So," she said, eating the last of her meal, "how long have you been training?"

"A few weeks you?"

"About a year, I already have a few pokémon. Which reminds me," her gaze gradually turning towards me. "What's the name of that cute, little Jigglypuff over there?"

I'm Purin, she proudly said, pointing at herself for emphasis. She had a lot of pride, to the point of conceit. I guess...that it was kind of like me...

"Purin," I translated.

"Ah...I see," she said, nodding once more. "Well, judging by the way that she said her name, I would assume that she was pretty tough, right?"

Yeah, I'm tough. Why do you care? she demanded.

"Yeah, she is. Why?"

She stood up, a bright glint in her eye. She sauntered up to me and looked me in the eye. I just gazed back at her. "Well, you wouldn't mind putting her up against my Dracara here, now would you?"

"Not at all," I coolly replied. I looked down at Purin, "you up for it?"

Yeah, I'm way out of practice, she snorted as she broke free from my grasp and walked over to the center of our imaginary ring. Charlize, Blake, Brian, and Celeste, plus their respective pokémon, Brian's was a Bulbasaur, all moved out of the way.

Our first battle, that was. I tried to remember all of the things I'd learned at the University, especially those about Jigglypuff. We hadn't stayed on them for that long, I think I'd skipped over that homework assignment. Oh well, we could make do with what I already knew.

"All right Dracara, show her what you've got," Serenity cheered as she stepped back a few paces, her Yanma slowly advancing towards her opponent.

I have to admit, this was pretty invigorating. Exciting would be a better adjective. This was our first battle after all.

Purin complacently crossed her arms and said, I'll let you know right here and now—I don't take direction well. 

The nerve of that little blob...

"Well you'd better do it now. End of the subject, understand?" Okay, my tone was a bit harsh, I'll admit it. But I can't help it; besides, Purin knows, or rather she should, that I do care for her...deeply now that I think of it.

Enough with getting mushy: that's a sign of weakness. Something I my life just won't allow.

"Let's start things off the right way. Tackle her, Dracara," Serenity said calmly. You could tell that she was experienced.

The Italian-flag-colored pokémon buzzed in agreement, and tilted to the slightest angle before zooming down at Purin, who, thankfully, leaped to the side. She was a bit slow—Purin, that is. We could work on that.

"Good evasion, try to be quicker the next time," I coached as she smiled to herself.

"Go Quinn," Blake cheered; however, he was elbowed in the rib by Charlize, who made a cut-throat gesture with her hand. 

I think I saw Celeste's head sink into her hands before cheering me on. 

"Purin, use your pound attack," I told her.

Since she was so light and strategically-shaped, I figured that she could jump pretty high. Flying pokémon always have the advantage in any sort of battle. That's just common sense.

Purin grunted as she jumped off the ground and, to my surprise, kicked Dracara to the ground. 

"Purin, I thought I said to do a Pound attack," I groaned as she landed on the ground.

You did. But, I thought that a kick would be more effective, she answered. 

"You're supposed to go by _my_ judgment," I reminded her. 

Well, _my_ judgment was best at the time. Look, she's getting up from the ground. Now what should I do, most exalted dictator of my life? she sardonically replied. After all, you know best. 

I clenched my teeth. I think that I could see Serenity laughing, a rosy tint to her cheek. "How cute, a trainer and her pokémon arguing with one another."

I figured that _some_ propriety would be necessary, I didn't know this girl. And, for some reason, I didn't feel up to setting up some scathing retort. 

"Purin, sing!"

I had never heard her singing voice before then, at let me tell you, it was actually quite...nice, angelic. So good that I didn't want it to end; I just felt a bit drowsy, but who cares? I was actually kind of irritated when Serenity said:

"Stop that noise with a sonic boom."

Dracara reared up, flying higher into the air, her gossamer wing flapping rapidly. Blue energy began to form in the tiny space provided between flaps. Dozens of energy balls were fired at Purin and there was no way to avoid them.

That was it.

Ah! she screamed as she was beat into the ground by the opposing energies, her eyes wide with pain with, what I noticed, tears. Little red bruises appeared on her body after Dracara finished her assault.

Some feeling tugged at me heart as I kneeled down and scooped Purin into my arms. She looked so helpless right then. So weak. So fragile: characteristics that did not at all describe Purin.

Tears streamed out of her eyes.

"That won't make anything better Purin. You tried hard, you'll get better, I just know it," I cooed. It was meant to be soothing.

Yet naturally, Purin took offense.

Is that all you care about? Being strong? she wailed as she used her last strength to struggle from my grasp and hurry away up the hill that we were at the foot of. 

"Purin!"

Purin! Come back! the pokémon cried, scurrying after her, disappearing over the hill. Aaaaaahh! Help! 

Everyone was up in a flash, Celeste, Charlize, and Serenity in front while we men were behind them. 

"Raja!"

"Selene!"

"Pip!"

"Dracara!"

"Purin," I exclaimed once more. 

I saw the girls stumble. "Ah, Quinn!" Celeste cried as she was flung backwards, I think her foot was caught in some vine on the other side of the hill. "Help!" They all cried as they began tumbling down the hill.

My heart raced, I didn't know what to do. It was all my fault. Wait, I can't complain like this. I had to be a man and take charge: do what was necessary.

Almost without thinking, I flung myself down the hill, wincing at the pain I felt in my shoulder. Who would of know that this hill should've been classified as a mountain, and that I had veered off to the **_left_**?

*~*---------------------------------------------*~*--------------------------------------------*~*

**_Hooray, another cliffhanger! I knew that I could use my writing prowess to develop while still integrating two new characters, aren't the creators at last content? I have a few more to go, I'll let you know when I might need some more, okay? Which brings me to something at hand. You all know Blair Iceblink and Collin McGrith, am I right? Well, their respective creators, Keleri (who now has an account) and the Elemental Trainer (my closest of fanfiction buddies), have each created spinoffs from this fiction. ^_^ very exciting stuff, indeed. The fics are called THE IMMORTALS and uh...I forget Trainer's. Be kind and give them a look. They're both really good starts. Also, I recently wrote a poem about a very hurt pokémon that might interest you. Well, that is all. Until the next chapter—_** The Duke of Briarcliffe


	13. Random: Lost

The New Kids on the Block: Chapter Twelve

Random- "Lost"

*~*---------------------------------------------*~*--------------------------------------------*~*

__

Somewhere 

Silver Millennium

June 2, 2028

**My **head was throbbing like I had just woke up from a hangover. It was like someone had placed a live jackhammer on full power into my head and didn't want to turn it off. Instinctively I began to rub my temples, trying to ease the pain a bit; sadly, it didn't work so I just began to get used to the pain: it would be there for a while.

My eyes fluttered open in one instant. It was as if I had woken up from a bad dream. Everything was hazy, indistinct. I didn't know where I was and frankly, it kind of scared me.

But there was something comforting about where I was. I could tell by the pink wallpaper with random flora printed on it, that it was some sort of bedroom; a girl's most likely. It hurt to move my neck so I scanned the room with my eyes. I was laying on a bed, that was certain. It was really soft and malleable, so I inferred that it'd been around for a long time. To the right of this old bed, whose wood I had noticed was carved, what the carvings were I couldn't say, there was a small nightstand of the same cherry oak. A lone clock, a golden one with two bells on the top and a large face, was on top of it. I could see a window too. The sun hurt my eyes. And to my left there was—

A shiny metal object with a menacing curved blade. The sun glinted off the surface. My stomach began to flip and my heart began to quicken. Was I a prisoner somewhere?

A lightly tanned hand tightly clutched the staff-like instrument. I swallowed as I began to assess the being who was holding this, from bottom-to-top. I fearfully lifted my eyes.

The person, a woman, I could tell by the shape, was extremely tall for a woman. She wore some green camouflage pants and an olive sweater. The room was a bit nippy now that I think about it. Unruly red hair fell across her shoulders in a messy ponytail. And her face, it was a bit angular, yet strong-boned. She had wide lips that were tinged with red, but not with lipstick. Her eyes were intense like a sage green, they were blazing. Suddenly, a sense of familiarity surged through me.

I knew this person.

"Look what the cat dragged in—oh, and she woke up too," she grumbled. 

I frowned, or at least I think I did.

It was Amazon Girl. What was she doing here?

The only thing I could get out was: "where am I?" How ridiculous that was! I could've said something witty, but I suppose that it wasn't meant to be. I was at a disadvantage and if there was some chance that she was the reason why I was in someplace comfortable, then I didn't want to ruin it. After all, I did say that I don't hold grudges—but Collin really irks me. 

"You're at my grandmother's house in Thornton," she said, her tone a bit annoyed. I guess that she didn't feel like answering many questions. And, after all, I was at her mercy. "We found you and your two girlfriends unconscious at the foot of Death Hill in the forest. You're lucky that you're alive."

I didn't say anything. I knew that I was forgetting something. Something was missing... "Wait! Where's my brother and Blake and Brian? Where's my pokémon?" 

She shrugged her shoulders complacently, "I didn't see any guys anywhere near you all," she looked me in the eye. "Or any pokémon."

Oh no! They were lost! I immediately began to sweat rather profusely. I didn't know Brian, but I was concerned. And I loved Blake and Quinn, I hoped they would be okay. Raja, my heart sank, what if he can't take this on his own? We needed to find him. We needed to find all of them. Now.

"We've got to find them!" I said, beginning to prop myself up against the pillows my head had been resting on.

"You can't do _anything_ in the condition that you're in," she said matter-of-factly; her tone was so condescending.

"What condition," I barked as I settled upon my shoulders. "I'll have you know that I am—ah shit!" I howled as pain flowed through my blood, I collapsed back onto the bed. My wrist was...

"It's broken," the girl replied, as if she were reading my mind. "I should've told you that before hand."

I winced at the pain; "then why didn't you?"

"I forgot," she explained, in a semi-nice tone. She scrunched up her face, "that's beside the point. You're not in the position to do any searching, your ankle is twisted too—"

"As if things could get any worse," I muttered. First, I fall down some hill. Second, I don't know where I am. Third, I awake to find that damn weapon in my face. Fourth, I have to deal with Amazon Girl. And now, I'm injured.

Which reminded me—"could you get that thing out of my face, I'm not going to attack you."

She looked at the metal rod and placed it beside her, a grin displayed on her face. "You must mean my glaive."

"Yeah," I replied, "your glade, whatever it's called."

"My glaive," she corrected. "My grandmother gave it to me a long time ago."

Like I really wanted to hear about the history of that glaive. I had better things to think about and right now...I was starving and I needed my best friends, my brother, and my pokémon.

"Where are Charlize and Serenity?"

"They're in the den with my grandmother. I'll have them send up some soup for you." She turned on her heel and strolled over to the door and stopped, she didn't even turn her head. "You'd better put on something warm. And based on what clothes I found in your bag, you didn't have anything sufficient for the cold weather. There's some clothes in the bottom drawer over there. You can put them on yourself. There's a washing basin filled with water on the top drawer of the nightstand." She shut the door.

I groaned from the pain as I rolled over once. It took a lot out of me. My muscles ached. I'm not sure if it was from the fall or the intensity of my workout from the other day. I rolled over twice more until I was at the edge of the bed.

I propped myself up, using my left hand to clutch the thick blankets for support. Judging that my right ankle was sprained, I couldn't feel it, I pushed myself up using the left side of my body. I staggered and fell unto the dresser, causing one ceramic pot to break in two, a red line appeared on the interior of my left hand. Small beads splashed onto the table. "_Shit." _ Then, using my right elbow as a fulcrum, careful to avoid the wrist, I fumbled with the drawer and pulled out a long garment that three layers thick.

"What the hell?"

I flung myself onto the bed and tried to divest myself of my clothing as soon as possible. The jeans were the hardest of all. They were so tight. That teaches me for bringing them on a pokémon journey. With a beige sponge, I washed myself as best I could manage before attempting to put on these random clothes.

Let's see, I thought, as I separated the layers from one another. There was an forest green dress with long sleeves and a square neck. It reminded me of the gown I wore on my birthday. What the hell was one of those doing here? The second layer was a thick petticoat that strung up with the silk chemise that had a built-in girdle. A pair of grandma underwear rolled out of the chemise and I sighed. Oh, God.

This would prove to be quite a task.

*~*---------------------------------------------*~*--------------------------------------------*~*

"Can we just take a little break?" Brian asked as we walked along a dirt path in the forest.

My hands were bleeding but I didn't care. A scar was on my left cheek, blood dripped down to the ground, unusually hard for a country that was supposedly trapped in a perpetual spring. I had better things to worry about. It wasn't the first, or the last time I would get a cut or scar.

"No," I roared, my steps becoming more heavy. Shocks from the force I'd put onto the ground went through my body. "That is out of the question. My baby sister and my pokémon are missing. We have to find them!"

"But we've been jogging for over an hour," he complained. He was getting winded.

_"You _two have been _jogging_. _I _have been _walking_," I corrected him as I jumped over the gnarled root of a large tree. A Rattata scurried out of my way.

"Don't take your anger out on us. We're looking for the same people as you are, Quinn," Blake said through clenched teeth.

"You think I didn't know that? We have to find them as soon as possible," I said. A whit crystal fluttered onto my cheek, quickly melting. A droplet of water ran off my face. It looked like a tear. I think I saw Blake's eyebrow raise.

"Quinn?" he began.

"Don't even think about it! That was a snowflake. And it's going to get worse," I informed him. "Which is why we have to hurry and find her." I thought to myself: "what if she gets hypothermia?"

I was really sounding like a worried mother. I knew that I was; but at that particular moment, I really didn't give a damn. She is _my _sister. Purin is _my _best friend. _They_ were one of the few things that I actually cared about in this world. It's obvious.

"Well," Brian said, "we'd better just find our way out of this forest then. Our chances of finding anything here are really low. We have to find a Pokémon Center."

"What for?" I snapped. "We have no pokémon to bring there."

"You're think irrationally, Quinn. I do have pokémon and they can help us."

I folded my arms across my broad chest and stared at him. I didn't have time for games right now, but, if there was some remote chance that they could help, then I was willing to take it. 

Brian began rummaging into his backpack. He was down there for a long time. Too long. "Hurry up," I prodded.

He tensed up and yelled, "I'm trying to find them!" He dug deeper. My foot began to tap along the ground. The snowflakes began to come down a little less gently. I sighed.

"Before I die of a heart attack, Brian."

He jumped to his feet and looked me in the eyes, almost as if he were declaring a challenge. "Would you just shut the hell up? You rushing won't make me go any faster, all right?" He looked down to the ground. "Besides," he muttered, "they're not here."

"What isn't here?" Blake asked, his tone a bit pleading. I had to admit, I was a bit worried too.

"My pokémon—they're not in my backpack."

It felt like I had just heard that there was going to be an apocalypse in the mere future. I felt horrible, as if all hopes were lost; as if there was no point in living.

But I had to check myself. That was a weak feeling. Something _I_ shouldn't have. I'd only spent the last year in the Army. I wasn't supposed to be on-edge like this. I was suppose to stay cool under fire—as cool as ice. But a part of me wanted to express myself freely. Yet...I just couldn't.

"Oh God," Blake groaned. Then he perked up. "Brian was right! We have to find a Pokémon Center. It's the only way. Oh wait, I can try this!" He pulled off his pack and yanked out the pokétalky.

I had forgotten all about those.

"Give me that!" I ordered as I snatched it out of his hand. I furiously pressed the keys to her number. _926-8907_, that was it. The picture was hazy, gray streaks rolled across the screen.

"_All circuits are busy at the moment. Please hang up and try to call again."_

I threw the device to the ground. Unfortunately, it didn't break. 

_Damn pokétalky. Damn snow. Damn me for being such a power fiend._

I shuddered as an icy wind chilled me down to the bone. The delicate snowflakes prickled my cheeks, causing me to go numb. _Damn me for wearing a tank top and some jean shorts. _

I let out a harsh cough.

*~*---------------------------------------------*~*--------------------------------------------*~*

"I want my Blakey—_wah_!" Pip sobbed as he pounded his tiny fists upon the ground. Rivulets of salty tears streamed out of his eyes like he was a living water fountain. 

My heart sank to the ground. I sidled next to him and placed my trunk onto his head in affection. "Everything's going to be all right, Pip. Don't cry. Blake wouldn't want you to do that now would he?"

My soothing words had worked.

Pip looked me in the eye with his own, watery eyes that were as black as obsidian. He tilted his head to the side, his chin quivering. A lone tear tumbled down his yellow cheek. "I want Blake. Me want Blake! _Wah!_"

Or at least I thought that it did.

We were all clustered together in some random thicket. It was enclose by a bushy thicket with wild primroses powdered with white snow. We were safe here, the thorns protected us. Yet I still wanted to cry.

Why couldn't I? Oh yeah, I almost forgot: I had to be a role model for Pip right now. I know that I am young, but he is younger. So I have to show a bit more restraint. He was only a baby. He deserved to cry.

It was a reality, that after these few weeks I had really become attached to Celeste. My first human friend. I had noticed this for a long time. And I have to say, I think that I became closer to her after the Gym Match. And now, to be separated from her was a bitter reality. Something that I had to face, the only thing I had to face, without her. And it was hard—really hard.

"There, there Pip. See," Selene said with a false grin, "I'm not crying, you shouldn't either."

"So?"

It was no use.

"Can somebody please make that thing shut up. It's giving me a headache!" Purin screamed as she clutched her head with her tiny pink arms. 

I frowned.

"Now _you are_ giving me a headache," Dracara growled, her wings hung loosely at her side. She wasn't cut out for this weather. She was just a bug pokémon. None of us were cut out for it except for Selene, with her fuzzy brown coat.

Why did I have to be a Phanphy with a thin gray skin? Well, I did have a protective layer of fat, but there is only so much that that can do. Purin must've been experiencing the same pain I was. My skin was on fire. Maybe that was what was making her irritable.

"It's all your fault, Purin!" Pip squealed as he rubbed his eyes. Uh-oh. That couldn't have been good.

"What did you say?" she asked accusingly.

Pip took in a deep breath and with squinted eyes, said: "I said that this is all—"

"Oh shut up! I hear you the first time. It is not my fault!" she snapped as she pouted on the ground, her frame shaking violently. She tried to cross her arms over her chest but it just wasn't working out.

"It is your fault," Selene cried. "If you wouldn't have been so melodramatic, none of this would be happening!"

Purin marched up to her and pulled back her fist, no Charm attack would work this time. That is why I had to intervene, or else...there would be a fight, and both of them would be hurt.

"Stop it! We can't blame anyone! The only thing that matters now is that we all are alive, and I hope to Mew that our friends are too. Now stop it," I cried.

They paused for a brief second before continuing what they had began.

I trumpeted a loud bellow and I charged, like the elephant I was. I jumped in between them and curled into a ball, using my Rapid Spin attack. It caused Purin and Selene to fly off into different directions. "Now stop it unless you want some more!"

They clamped their mouths shut.

My breathing became more labored. My stomach heaved violently. My body was shaking. I was feeling rather faint. I couldn't handle this anymore.

Dracara fluttered over to my side and said, "Raja, are you all right?"

I couldn't speak, I coughed, my legs began to buckle. Everything was growing fuzzy.

"_Raja!"_

That was the last thing I heard before I went unconscious.

*~*---------------------------------------------*~*--------------------------------------------*~*

__

I gripped the old, wooden railing as hard as I could as I hobbled down the wooden stairs of this old house. It reminded me of Ashbrooke Park, my home; a place that I started to miss when I was upstairs in that pink bedroom. 

I had tried to make myself look as presentable as possible, in spite of my condition. It took me a good hour to put on that damned frock and it took me thirty-seven minutes to wash up and fix my hair. You should try working with one hand sometime, your weak hand at that. I'd managed to just comb it until all of the dirt and knots came out.

I was relieved once I made it down the stairs. I used the wall to lean up against as I staggered to where I could hear voices. There was warmth radiating out of this one, dimly-lit room. Along the walls of the hallway I was in, there were pictures of men and women that vaguely resembled Amazon Girl. She'd forgotten to send me something to eat.

Upon reaching the opening that was the door, I fell through, having lost my balance. I landed on my right side: my ankle and my wrist throbbed as I writhed on the floor. I choked back a yelp.

"Celeste!" Charlize cried as she rushed over to help me up. I could hear the swishing of her skirts. She seemed seemingly unaffected. She ushered me to a nearby chaise lounge and laid me down upon it. A pillow elevated my right angle. I turned my head to the side to look at my company.

"What a beauty she is, Blair. Look at those blue eyes and that blue hair! I swear that she would be married already if she lived in my day," an old woman piped cheerfully as she scurried over to my side.

She looked like some type of faerie, or elf. Her hair was as white as snow and her green eyes were as lively as if she were a terrible toddler. She wore a white, cotton hat over her hair, a few strands framed her tiny face. Her face was relatively smooth, unlike the women on Celeste. She wore a black gown, edged with frilly lace, and a shiny pair of spectacles hung loosely on her face.

"Grandma," Blair whined.

"What?" she barked. "You didn't tell me that you had such pretty friends."

"One, you never asked me and, two, they're not my friends. They're just people I've seen," Blair corrected her.

"Hush child, I am you elder," her grandma ordered with a scowl. Then, a wide grin spread across her face. "Such a pretty thing," she murmured. "'Tis a pity that you have to be injured and away from your pokémon and your brother."

"But—"

"Miss de Belleville told me all about it child, don't waste your breath. You're very tired and you have a hint of a cold. I thought I asked Blair to bring up some more wood for your fireplace."

"What fireplace?" I didn't see a fireplace.

"_Blair, _do you mean to tell me that you didn't obey my wishes. This poor, poor girl has been shivering in the cold and it is all your fault. How could you be so cruel?" she chided.

Blair shrugged her reply.

"Why are we all wearing these old dresses, Mrs.—uh, what is your name?" I asked.

"Mrs. Iceblink, thank you. I am her father's mother," she told me, proudly sighing. Her pointy ears twitched in content. "What do you mean "these old dresses?" I'll have you know that they have only been out of fashion for these twenty years past."

Oh my.

"And they do wonders to a _jeune fille's_ figure. I do know many languages of the world, you know: French, English, Ancient Celestian and Celestiette."

"Charlize, Serenity," I called for them, they shared a loveseat, each looking pretty cool in their new outfits, "you two don't seem to be hurt."

"That's because we aren't," Charlize replied matter-of-factly.

"Huh?"

"She's right," Serenity added with a nod of her head.

"You broke our fall," Charlize told me.

"That makes sense," I said as I looked at my wrist and my ankle.

"You must be famished, Miss Briarcliffe; I will go and fix you a spot of tea and some chicken soup this instant," she said cheerfully. Jumping up in a hurry, despite her age, hurryingto the door, where she stopped and held her back.

"Grandma! I thought that I told you not to move so fast," Blair chided as she hurried to her side. Blair was at least fifteen inches taller than her. Her grandmother was absolutely tiny.

"Nonsense," she said sternly. "I am fine, and I don't need you to take care of my every whim. I'm better off on my own." She skulked away, leaving Blair with a frown upon her face.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

I didn't say anything.

"You know," she began, in a calmer tone, "you're going to be here for a very long time."

Silence.

"Your brother and your pokémon are going to have to find you, and that's it. End of question. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I said. "You don't have to be angry at me. What was in the past was in the past."

She looked me into the eye. "You're right, but that doesn't mean that we're friends all of a sudden. You're just a person staying with us for a while. That's it. Don't expect to get any special treatment."

And she walked out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Serenity asked Charlize.

"She still has an attitude problem from—(she explained the whole ordeal)—"

"Oh, I see. Still, she could be a bit more kind."

Soon enough, I began to doze off. The warmth of the hearth had put soothing vapors into my body, or something. I shut my eyes and I dreamed. I'd better get used to her and this house. 

But I could not get used to being without Blake and Raja. And I could not get used to being without Quinn. **_Not again..._**

*~*---------------------------------------------*~*--------------------------------------------*~*

**_There! The situations of our heroes and heroines have been revealed. How saddening it all is. Do you think that it is so? Oh well, they will be reunited soon, hopefully. I don't think that the world will be safe with a rampaging Quinn. Poor Raja... Thanks Keleri for letting me use Blair again. More of all the new characters in the next chapter. Please read and review, tell me what you think. Your humble author— _**The Duke of Briarcliffe.


	14. Random: The Search

The New Kids on the Block: Chapter Thirteen

Random- "The Search"

*~*---------------------------------------------*~*--------------------------------------------*~*

__

Iceblink House

Thornton, Silver Millennium

June 3, 2028

**I** watched as the smoke curled up into the chimney from the crackling hearth. The flames danced, skipping over different logs, causing the edges to glow a bright red before turning into gray ash, like that from a cigarette. The heat surged outwards, towards me, making me feel less sick; but, it did not make me feel any better, if you know what I mean.

There was still no sign of the people who I cared for and I was worried, very worried. Quinn and Blake, I knew that they could get themselves out of anything, or at least, I hoped that they could. Raja, poor Raja, he wasn't cut out for this cool weather. I wish I would have remembered to buy him a sweater or something. I could almost see him shivering in the cold right now. It wasn't a good vision.

I could barely remember the night before, surprisingly. I had blacked out when I was on the comfortable chaise lounge in the parlor where we sat last night. The grips of morning hunger tugged at my belly, which reminded me that I'd never ate that soup or drunk that tea that Mrs. Iceblink had gone to prepare. She must've been disappointed. She seemed like the homemaker-type.

The morning sun gently shone from behind the clouds. The sky was white, like a typical winter morning, and I could see small crystals forming on the window-ledge. The window looked wet too.

Someone must've gotten me up the stairs, but I couldn't imagine who did, for I was laying once more in the pink room. Char was completely out of the question, she was much to small, as was Mrs. Iceblink. I don't think Serenity was strong enough, so I eliminated her, which left Blair, who was fully capable of doing it. Perhaps she did. It was very nice of her.

Not wanting to stay in the bed and sulk all day, which wouldn't have been to hard if I wanted to, I once again spent a laborious amount of time washing up and putting another snugly-fitting frock. This time, it was white cotton with small violets appliquéd upon it.

I hobbled my way down the stairs, pausing at the landing to catch my breath. It's harder than you might think. Besides, with no sustenance to get me through the task, I felt positively weak. Sooner or later, I made it to the parlor, where everyone but Blair (a.k.a. Amazon Girl) sat eating something in beautiful ceramic bowls and drinking out of little teacups, like the ones I had as a child.

"Good morning Miss Briarcliffe," greeted the elderly lady. "Do have a seat, I've already made you the Silver Millennium Traditional Breakfast!"

She ushered me to a nearby seat and hurried over to a large table, where she pulled out a bronze tray with similar china, and carried it over to me. A bounce was still in her step, and I believe I saw the slightest red hue in her hair. I deduced that the women on this planet aged much better than the others.

I thanked her before eyeing the contents in the bowl. There was some odd blue triangles in there, with lime green seeds and some red strawberries sliced into halves. There was also some sliced banana and crumbles of a tan substance.

"What is this?"

Mrs. Iceblink cleared her throat before proudly piping out the name. "That, my dear, is called the Millennium Delight, also called, _enfui. _Don't be puzzled child, there now, take a bite. You're sure to like it."

I stared at it once more. It sure was..._colorful_. "What is the blue stuff in here?"

"_Stuff?_" She sounded offended; I wished that I had kept my mouth shut, but I just couldn't help it. "That is called _fava fruit. _It grows all along Silver Millennium, you know. It mainly thrives in wet environments." Lines appeared across her forehead. "I am sure that my trees have been devastated. They die in cold weather. I hope that it doesn't last any longer. It always seems to snow whenever Blair comes 'round for a visit."

I nodded to show that I was listening. Then, I took a hesitant bite and chewed very slowly, savoring the taste. It was actually pretty good. It tasted like those little tan bits were actually pieces of granola. I like granola very much.

"Any word from my brother or Blake, or Brian?" I asked my friends as I took a swig of the beverage that happened to be some Moo-Moo Milk. It was so thick and tasty, like a vanilla milkshake, something I hadn't had in a long time.

Serenity shook her head. "I hope that Brian and Dracara are all right. I can't bear the thought of something ever happening to them. Dracara isn't that fit to be in this environment. She's a cold blooded pokémon."

I knew exactly what she meant. Dracara could be tucked in a fetal position right then, knocked out cold, her bodily systems halted. She was probably in the worse condition right now.

"You're right." I looked to Charlize and said, "Well...at least you don't have to worry about Selene or Pip, they have fur. And Purin, who knows how she might be doing."

"She's probably making everyone else's life a living hell. That's what Quinn does: she gets it from him."

I looked at the grown, my heart began to sink. I missed all of them very much. I hoped that they could develop some sort of plan to come and get us. I needed them to feel complete, like a family.

"Don't worry lasses," Mrs. Iceblink said in a gentle tone. "Everything shall run smoothly."

I raised an eyebrow. There was a suspicious note in her voice.

"Blair will help," she chimed with a snug smile. 

She was very confident in her granddaughter. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that much. And I sensed that she really cared for Blair, but at times, Blair was quite fed up with her _I-can-do-anything _attitude. It was obvious that they loved one another. I began to think of my grandmother for a few short moments.

"You make it seem like Blair is Superwoman or something, Mrs. Iceblink," Charlize told her.

"Oh, but she is. She is _my_ granddaughter and I don't consider to be anything less than extraordinary."

Wow.

"But isn't that a lot of pressure on one person?" Serenity asked hesitantly.

"Hogwash! A little pressure never hurt anyone."

Boy was she wrong. Pressure was what fractured my wrist and twisted my ankle.

Just then, Blair strode into the room and yanked off her wool scarf and knit cap, and wet boots. She placed them near the hearth and hung her parka behind the door. She fell on an overstuffed chair and pulled off her rubbed her hands together. Her face was fully flushed. The glaive emulated the flames of the hearth on its metallic exterior. A ring of blue topaz glowed slightly, catching my eye. It was if it had been engraved into the glaive, right near the blade. It was as if it were—

A ring!

Blair had a ring, like Collin's, and like—mine! I looked down at my own sapphire ring, it was glowing dimly also. I sensed that it was reacting with the other ring—but why?

I frowned in wonderment. Were they linked together somehow? Was it just the way that the fire cast its light upon it? It was very confusing.

"I have a plan," Blair nonchalantly said, as if she didn't care if anybody listened to what she had to say.

*~*---------------------------------------------*~*--------------------------------------------*~*

At first, the only thing that I could see was darkness. When I realized that that was the only thing I saw, I opened my eyelids. The horribly white sky blinded me for a short moment before I could fully regain my senses. I forced myself to my feet, swaying a bit before regaining my balance.

"Raja! You're awake! You're alive!" Pip cried as he dashed over to where I was standing and affectionately placed his yellow cheek to mine, a jovial smile spread across his tiny mouth.

"Thanks Pip," I said in a tiny voice. It was so cold that my body was completely numb, I couldn't feel anything. It was almost as if I had gotten used to the cold during the night.

"I'm glad you're awake," Selene said. "We were all worried about you. You just fell to the ground and didn't wake up. Luckily, you were still breathing."

"I'm glad you're not dead."

I accepted Purin's statement as a compliment. After all, I don't think that she was the affectionate type, just like Quinn. 

"Unfortunately," she said, her gaze leering over to Dracara. "I can't say the same for her. She went unconscious shortly after you did and for some reason, I don't think she'll be waking up until we find someplace warm."

How sad. I crawled over towards Dracara and nudged her with my trunk. I wrapped it around her body and placed her onto my back. "The only thing we can do right now is to start moving. If we stay here, then we'll just get even more cold."

Purin agreed without any debate. Pip jumped into Selene's arms. I'd rather him, the youngest, to be warmer than the rest of us. Purin gradually huddled close to me to share what little warmth that I had.

We trudged along in the two-inch thick snow, all of sneezing every few minutes, in order. It was kind of funny. I usually sneezed first, then it would transfer to Purin, and then to Selene, finishing with Pip, who let out the cutest sneeze in the world.

We continued in some random path, the snow causing my smelling not to be as keen, however, my hearing was superb. I even heard the delicate footsteps of some random pokémon passing along; but this pokémon didn't just continue on its merry way; instead, it just followed us.

I stopped, filled with a sudden courage that I thought I hadn't possessed before. I belted out, "who is there? Show yourself this instant!"

A breeze of wind filled with intricate snowflakes was all that I needed to know that something was there. I barely saw the snow white pokémon appear until it was right up on us.

It was unlike any pokémon I had ever laid eyes on before. I don't think that this species even existed on my planet, that it was indigenous to this one instead. Like I said before, its body was snow white. Its eyes were an enchanting ice blue. Its body was shaped like a feline's; it was about three feet tall. On its head there three spikes of hair, like a bang, that were tipped with ice blue. Its pointy ears were like a caracal's, tufts of hair poked out of it. They were shaped like _fleur-de-lis's, _as was the end of its long tail. And at the base of its neck, there was a ruff, thought not exactly a ruff, with two spikes that curved upwards, and two that curved downwards. It was a beautiful pokémon.

"Hi," he said in a friendly voice, it sounded like a little kid's voice, but he wasn't as young as Pip. He was around my age, I could tell. "My name is Akiral. What's your names?"

"I'm Raja," I told him, he seemed friendly enough. 

"I'm Selene."

And so on and so forth until everyone was introduced.

"What are you, Akiral?"

He flashed a toothy grin, "I'm a Meowsa. We only live here in this country. I'm here because the snow is here. I love the snow! How about you?"

"We're lost, can you help us find our trainers?"

"You mean," he said, looking at us in disbelief, "that you aren't wild pokémon?" He backed away fearfully, his hair standing on end as he performed the action. 

I slightly frowned as I cautiously advanced a few paces. I wonder why the sudden change of attitude. He was really nice at first, now he's pawing and hissing at us.

"Stay away, my daddy always told me to stay away from pokémon like you! Step back, or I'll be forced to retaliate!" he forewarned us as he retreated a few more steps.

"Listen buddy," Purin bit out. "We don't have time for foolish games. We're lost and it is cold. Why would we ever want to waste our energy attacking you? Now would you please just forget what your father said right now, and help us? Please?"

I looked at Purin. She actually used "we" instead of "I": something that she'd been doing for the longest time. Perhaps she was starting to think about other people instead of just herself. I smiled at the prospect of a caring Purin. The world would be a much better place.

Akiral lifted up his chin snootily, the sharp tips of his canines glistened in what little light it could reflect. His eyes we're half-closed and his posture was stiff and erect. "Fine," he said haughtily. "I'll help you. Just this one time though."

"Whatever you say," Purin said with a sigh. "I just want to get out of here this instant. My _partners_ would agree."

I nodded my head for emphasis. 

"Firstly, you have to tell me exactly what you're looking for."

I decided to speak up. "Yesterday, we fell down this really tall hill or mountain, something like that. On one side, it was covered in vines. And that's all I can remember."

"Me too," everyone agreed.

He looked down at the ground with a wistful expression on his faces. A pink tongue licked his lips and he yawned, like a typical feline. Then, his head shot up. "You mean Death Hill?"

Purin shrugged. "How are we supposed to know. We don't look like we're from around hear, do we?"

"Hey," he grumbled, "_I'm_ helping _you _out ."

"Well act like it."

He grunted as he swiftly pointed his body north-west. "Follow me. We have to go there first, look for any lost items, and then, I can pick up the scent and try to lead you to your humans." He executed a graceful leap over a mound of fluffy white snow. "Come along—try to keep up!"

*~*---------------------------------------------*~*--------------------------------------------*~*

"Welcome to the Thornton Pokémon Center, how may I help you?" a cheery Nurse Felicity said, who, upon looking at my face blushed, and then, rushed from behind the desk and stood in front of us, a worried look on her face.

"Oh dear! You all look horrible. And you," she pointed to me and at my shoulder. "You've been frostbitten. Quick! Hurry into the examination room so that I can give you some ointments, and I'll have Blissey whip up some tomato soup for you all."

It's amazing how alike, yet different the Felicities could be. I could tell that she blushed because of me, but at least she got to work and didn't waste time trying to flirt. 

She clutched my freezing arm and lead me to the room. I followed obediently. My teeth were chattering loudly and I had the chills. Who knows where else I might've had a frostbite and I was cold. I didn't mind being treated like a job.

I sat onto the metal table, feeling much like a six year old about to get an tetanus shot, anxious. But not in the good way. I was too numb to feel the pain but I knew that it would be there later. It always is. I've had it before. She dabbed some ointments on it and checked my temperature and took my pulse. 

"Now," she said, walking over to a tray across the room. "Take off your shirt."

I took it off in an instant, but I felt colder than before. Yet, it all the same. The only thing that I wanted was to be warm and to find Celeste and Purin as soon as possible. Everything else was irrelevant. Nothing else mattered, not even my own health.

She gasped, but quickly removed herself over to where I was, her face professional. She applied the cold metal to my back and held it there for a minute, checking my breathing pattern.

"Cough."

I coughed.

She pulled off her plastic gloves and said, "you have a buildup of phlegm in your lungs. I hope that you do not end up with pneumonia." Then, she raised her eyebrow. "Exactly why were you outside and, more importantly, wearing a wife-beater and shorts."

I stared at her through snowy eyelashes. It was freezing in there. The stare was my obvious reply. I didn't feel like relaying the day's events. It would drain me of what little energy I had. I hadn't slept or ate in the past day. I just stayed awake, and walked. And when the others were tired, I still stayed awake.

"I suppose that you would like some warm clothes to wear," she said as she patted me on the shoulder. Her touch was warm. I wanted her to touch me again. I craved the warmth. She wandered over to a closet and said, "Considering your size and build, I'd say you wear an XL? Yeah, that's your size." She pulled out a thick black sweater and some jeans and thermal underwear.

She handed me the garments, I put the sweater on, savoring the manufactured warmth. I began to unbuckle my pants, unconscious that she was still standing there.

"Oh! I'll leave the room!"

She dashed out of the room.

I finished dressing, feeling almost better.

Then I walked out of the room and found Blake and Brian, who were busy eating. I didn't have time to be proper. I down the hot soup in practically one gulp and I wolfed down a slice of pumpernickel, drowning it all with a Powerade, to replenish my electrolytes. 

"I'm calling Celeste now," I announced as I whipped out my 'talky and punched in her number. I looked at the screen, waiting for a picture to appear.

*~*---------------------------------------------*~*--------------------------------------------*~*

I tried my best to hurry to my bag, which was just across the room. I ended up falling on my face and using my left side to drag myself across the floor. It took me about a minute. Luckily, the phone was still ringing. I pressed the TALK button and held it out in front of me. A disgruntled Quinn appeared.

My heart was so light that it levitated from my fallen body and shone in the light. I felt like sing some choral hymn or something. I was just so relieved. I cried out his name:

"Quinn!"

"Celeste!" he said, a bit more enthusiastically than what I was used to hearing, but hey, I didn't care. I was just glad that he was there, on the phone. I was glad that I had two less people to worry about (that was when I heard the other two men cry my name).

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Iceblink House. I don't know what street it is, but you can find the way, right? Where are you?"

"I'm at the Thornton Pokémon Center right now. We'll be right there. Where's Purin?"

"I don't know," I sadly replied.

"What do you mean?" A frown appeared on his face. 

I just stared at the ground. "They're all lost." I lifted my head, "but Blair, Charlize, and Serenity are out there right now, looking for them. Blair had the most incredible Char—"

"Who the hell is Blair?" he snapped.

"You know, Amazon Girl. Tall, fiery red hair, green eyes: the one that was at Hyacinthe's Lab—yeah, that one."

"This isn't adding together, I mean—"

"I'll discuss it later. Just bring your ass here as soon as possible. I need you here, bro."

*~*---------------------------------------------*~*--------------------------------------------*~*

_The meeting that took place when all members of the New Kids Family was very warm and bittersweet. There were many hugs and many kisses passed along. Everyone was just happy to be where they were._

"Look at your leg and your wrist," Blake whined. "How are we supposed to make love now?"

He looked genuinely disappointed at Celeste's condition. His lip was poked out and he sighed, his shoulders rose and fell.

"Don't worry bud. We'll be at it again soon, you watch. I'll be a little tigress," Celeste joked as she made a clawing motion. She looked at the silhouette of a feline against the darkening window. It turned on its heel and scampered off, pausing to take one more look. She wondered what it was, probably a Persian, or something.

Quinn and Blair sunk deeper into their seats. Quinn rolled his eyes, trying to inconspicuously rubbing his frostbite. Blair stared off into the distance. Mrs. Iceblink had long since retired to her bedroom.

The pokémon clung to their trainers, rejoicing. 

The night would be a pleasant one.

At the end of the night, Celeste hugged her brother as best she could and said, "You have no idea."

He hugged her close and said, "I think I have an even better idea than you."

They both grinned.

*~*---------------------------------------------*~*--------------------------------------------*~*

**_That's it. The chapter is done. I'm sorry if I breezed over the end, I just wanted to be through with it, not saying that I disliked writing it. It was actually pretty fun. But I wanted some finality, if you know what I mean. Thanks to those who reviewed and are still reviewing (Dynamite Raver, Elemental Trainer, where are you buds? I need your input. Don't pull out on me yet! ) Oh, I'm running out of new trainers so feel free to send in more. I don't mind one bit. Your modest author— _**The Duke of Briarcliffe 


	15. Celeste: Underneath It All

The New Kids on the Block: Chapter Fourteen

Celeste- "Underneath It All"

*~*---------------------------------------------*~*--------------------------------------------*~*

__

Iceblink House

Thornton, Silver Millennium

June 10, 2028

My ankle was just about completely healed by the time a week had gone by; after all, it was just twisted, no major problem I guess. Not being able to walk was a good thing, just as long as it was temporary. To make sure nothing was seriously wrong, Mrs. Iceblink had sent for a physician to check on me. He said that the ankle would be fine and to stay off of it for awhile. He also said that I would have to keep a cast on my wrist for a few weeks. No big deal, if I had of been fine, I would be gone by now, thus making me not able to realize how Mrs. Iceblink had to be one of the coolest grandmothers around.

She was so funny and nationalistic. She ordered Blair around, I giggled to myself when I saw her roll her eyes and slither away; she was a great cook, and we liked the same books and she loves to swim, only in the warm pool at the Thornton Fitness Center.

Having Quinn, Blake, and Raja back made my world complete. It was incredible how much we missed one another when we were separated. It was something that I would never want to experience again, however, I am by no means a psychic, and I cannot change my fate.

There was not one half-hour before I felt the familiar brush of his body against my leg, just to check on me to see if I am still there, I guess. I didn't mind. At least I knew that he really had begun to care for me, just like how I had to him. I smiled each time. I also noticed that Blake made a point that he was always with me, Charlize, and Serenity and Brian. Quinn, I noticed, was a bit more overbearing and watchful. (Notice the "more" in the last sentence. )

Serenity and Brian were good people. They were very kind and considerate, in other words, they were friend material, and that's what we all became: friends during our stay.

I couldn't quite interpret if Blair minded our presence. Knowing her, she probably did mind. She visibly seemed to be unaffected by our presence at her grandmother's house, but who knows would could be going on in her mind? Sometimes, I thought I could feel her staring at me when I hobbled out of the room. Well...she and Quinn seemed to get along pretty well.

While the rest of us would be sitting around, being teenagers, those two would sit together and stare off into the distance, or look at us, sometimes stealing a few words between themselves. I wonder if...probably not, she seemed like the type who didn't care about guys—or any gender—instead, she appeared to me to be the loner type. Not saying that that doesn't have its benefits, but I would take the struggle of maintaining a friend over having none at all any day. 

Right then, we were sitting in the parlor once more. It was a mellow peach color and the furniture was all antique and all broken-in, which made it much more comfortable, like the furniture in out parlor back at Ashbrooke Park. But, this was nothing compared to Briarcliffe Castle; it's size almost scares me sometimes.

"Ewe," I spat. "Are you telling me that I actually drunk some chicken broth? I can't believe I did that. What was I thinking?" I narrowed my eyes at Charlize, "and why didn't you stop me?"

"Well," she lingered, "I couldn't not just say 'Celeste don't drink that broth', it wouldn't mix well with Mrs. Iceblink here."

"Well said Miss de Belleville," she rejoined. "I personally don't understand why you won't eat a piece of chicken here and there."

"But really, I don't like the taste of—"

"I am not telling you that your meal should be completely carnivorous, but there's nothing like Vitamin D from things like fish. You need that you know. It lowers the chance of you getting a sunburn, but then again, it doesn't matter that much: you and your brother have a healthy bronze tone. That is why Blair eats fish twice a week." She leaned forward. "She got her paleness from her grandfather." She chuckled to herself. "He was lucky that I preferred men with sallow skin."

Blair rolled her eyes and sunk deeper into her chair, her hair streaming over her shoulders. She was actually kind of pretty, in a rugged way. Maybe if she would put _some_ effort into her appearance, she would be really beautiful. She could be a model. Oh well, I hoped that she would be one of those internally beautiful people, yet so far, she hadn't showed me any signs of it.

Serenity sighed, "I am getting bored. I could be training right now instead of crocheting, Mrs. Iceblink."

"Nonsense," she puffed. "Now you finish that row now, dear. I need a new potholder. Besides, I have some granola bars baking in the oven." She smiled to herself.

"You must want to make us all fat before we leave Mrs. Iceblink," Blake said jokingly.

"_I'm_ not making you fat, you all are the ones who are eating. I'm just providing."

I grinned.

"Hey," Brian said, rising from his chair and advancing towards me. His blue hair bouncing the tiniest bit. "How about a match to pass the time, Celeste. Just you and me?"

I stood up, feeling a bit awkward to be applying some pressure on my ankle, and extended my hand. I shook it and said, "Bet."

Raja trotted alongside me as we headed outside, my skirts brushing up the snow. I really needed to buy some warmer clothes, just in case I'm in this situation again. But these were still kind of nice. I felt like a Darling Debutante from one of Julia Quinn's novels, searching for a husband who can ensure me security, comfort, and of course, love; well, I felt like one minus the whole husband thing. I don't think I'm looking for a boyfriend; in this lifestyle it would be hard to maintain one, more extra work.

I haven't battled in a long time! 

He looked rather excited.

"You mean that you actually want to battle?"

I think so. We've been cooped up in the house for so long. We all need some exercise. 

"Hey Brian, how many pokémon do you want to use?"

"Three is fine with me."

"Cool."

I pulled out a pokécrystal and grinned. "Release and dispel!" It flashed a bright light in the sun. I hurled it into the air, where it began to spin very fast, dispelling green energy onto the cushiony snow. Flit appeared, ready for action.

"Hey buddy, are you ready for a match?"

Yeah, he cawed, flapping his wings to make the blood flow. It was a bit brisk outside. I rubbed my hands together.

"Wait!" Charlize and Serenity cried as they rushed onto the scene, hair streaming in curly locks in the wind. Their cheeks were flushed a light carnation pink. Blair nonchalantly meandered her way over to the makeshift arena, leaning up against a tree.

I faced Brian and watched as he released his pokémon back into reality. Out of the green energy came a tall beast, with long legs with hooves at the end, and a streaming mane of fire. It was a Ponyta.

"Cool, what's her name?"

"She's Flash," he said as I patted her on the flank. She snorted and stamped the ground, eager to begin the match. Her eyes flared. I wondered if she was a really aggressive animal, she sure was acting like it. I worried about Flit.

"Start things off with an ember attack!"

Flash stamped the snowy ground once again and began to rapidly shake her tail from side to side, releasing little flames that were directed towards Flit. 

"Just move out the way, Flit. You have the advantage since you're in the air." He flew into the air with incredible speed. I decided to use that to my advantage. 

"Tackle him!"

With a loud whinny, Flash charged forward chasing Flit, who nervously weaved his way through little saplings to evade her. She neighed once more and packed on more speed. She was super-fast.

"Fly lower to the ground, Flit. Yeah, just like that."

He descended lower, making it harder for her to see him, or at least to keep track of where he was. I saw something off in the distance that could help us win the match, so I let Flit lead her to it.

"Use agility and stomp that bird."

She was getting closer. Her hooves thundered on the snow. The snow flew up into the air, creating little mounds in its wake. Closer—yeah! That was it. We had her!

"Stop Flit!"

He stopped suddenly confused. With a loud whinny, Flash reared up on her powerful hind-legs and fell down onto the ground, aimed at my friend. With a frightened squawk, he hopped out of the way just in time. My stomach had just lurched. He would have been squashed if he hadn't moved out of the way.

Flash whinnied in confusion as she tried to free herself from her white imprisonment. She snorted and stamped her hind-legs on the ground in anger. Her mane and tail blazed on. 

"Flit, it's time to use your quick attack."

Flit nodded as he leaped into the air, going upwards in order to gain altitude and momentum. He came down in a flash, aimed directly at her muzzle, what he figured would be a sensitive spot. A white line appeared where he had once flown by. A shocked look showed in Flash's eyes. Then, three more appeared as he flew up, right, and left. He landed at my feet and stared at the dazed horse. Everything was silent—she fell to the ground.

"Wow Flit!" Charlize cheered. 

"Great job, Flit. We won our first match together," I told him as I stroked his breast. He puffed out his chest proudly, he looked like he had gained some self-esteem at that moment.

Yea! 

"Now," I said, tossing two crystals into the air. "Release and absorb! Now, release and dispel!"

My trusty blue friend appeared in front of me. I patted him on the head and whispered him words of encouragement. He shook his head, his voluminous coat trembled from the gesture. He faced Brian, who said: "Flit was pretty strong. Let's see how your Mareep does against my Bulbasaur. Vine, release!"

A solid green pokémon with a large green bulb on its back appeared on the battlefield. It wore an intense expression on its face. Its cherry eyes stared at Mareep, its vines were halfway extended. All of his pokémon looked experienced.

"All right, Fuzz. Since Vine is a grass-type, your electric attacks won't work that well; however, as long as you keep them aimed away from that bulb or his vines, they should work. OK?"

He shook his head so I took that as a yes. I changed my stance, placing the weight on my left leg because I had begun to feel a throbbing sensation in my right. 

"Vine, use your vine whip attack!"

The olive vines extended fully, reaching for Fuzz, who stood there, awaiting my orders. The vines were rapidly approaching so I had to make it fast. But I was too late, the vines had already wrapped around his torso. But maybe I wasn't too late.

"Fuzz, quick! Tackle him while he still has a grip on you."

Like a blue blur, Fuzz sprung into action and galloped to Vine, whose eyes had widened in surprise. With a low growl, Fuzz sprung off of his legs and smashed Vine right in the face, causing him to skid a few feet before tumbling over. I was surprised.

"Now use your cotton spore attack!"

"Counter that with the razor leaves!"

Vine struggled to his feet and wriggled a bit, releasing four spades that sliced through the little fluffs of cotton, deactivating them. They fell to the ground, useless.

"Thundershock!"

Blue energy crackled from his fur and came out of his ears, directed at Vine's midsection. They hit dead on, Vine didn't evade it quick enough. His body quivered at the electricity spread through his body. Fuzz prepared another one as he recovered.

"Cancel those out with another vine whip."

Like little whips, he extended the vines, and thwacked the electricity. The vines absorbed the energy and Vine was left unharmed. He was tough.

"Use your leech seed, Vine!"

He emitted a loud "Bulbasaur" as his bulb bulged inwards, propelling a large yellow seed into the air. In a graceful arc, it landed on Fuzz's head, causing little roots to extend over his body. It glowed a bright red before making a loud whirring noise, draining Fuzz of all his energy. Fuzz squealed in pain. I winced.

He fell to the ground, where I patted him on the head and returned him to his pokécrystal. His figure landed into the palm of my hand and I placed him pack into his rightful case.

I looked to Raja, "It's your turn now."

He slowly advanced towards the middle, his head hanging low. I figured that he must've gotten discouraged from what he'd just witnessed. "Don't worry about it, Raja! You can do this!"

He smiled wryly as he waited for his opponent to be released. The magic words were said and the green energy dispelled a pokémon with jet black fur, tinted at the ends with gray, the claws white and sharp. Two golden beads ornamented its fur, one on the chest and one in the middle of the forehead. Its quill-like ears were hot pink as were its eyes, a smirk hung on its face. It was almost...scary.

I immediately saw Raja tense up upon the sight of this pokémon—a Sneasel. "Don't show that you're afraid, Raja. It gives the opponent the advantage." He tried to take heed to what I said but I knew that he was still scared. I also knew that we would have to work on this later.

The Sneasel appeared to be waiting for Raja so I decided to go first: I could tell that this pokémon was no force to be reckoned with. "Tackle, Raja!"

Raja jumped on his trunk-like legs and barreled towards the clam Sneasel, who barely moved except for when she sidestepped Raja's attack, causing Raja to come to a screeching halt. Raja recovered and charged once more but he was much too fast. If we had a chance, then I had to end this quick, and use Raja's most powerful attack as of yet.

"Rollout!"

We'd only practiced this move once or twice, so naturally he was a bit uneasy about it. It looked good to me though. Tucking himself into a compact ball, Raja speeded across the ground, which produced a loud whirring noise. Snow was flying all over the place.

He hit once, causing the Sneasel to skid back a few feet; and he did it again and again: totaling three consecutive hits. But the next one wasn't so successful for Sneasel had begun to glow.

"Good job for using our technique, Stealth."

Technique? What was it?—evading Raja's moves and getting hit three times—on purpose? I was completely baffled.

"Now, unleash it triple times!"

Stealth crept across the snow like a thief in the night, hence his name, his claws glowing. Before I had time to tell Raja to roll out of the way—I assumed that he figured he still had the advantage—Stealth had already clawed the air. a golden scratch materialized there. Raja was frozen dead in his tracks, his mouth agape in horror. He fell.

"Raja!"

*~*---------------------------------------------*~*--------------------------------------------*~*

"You're good for a beginner, Celeste. I have to give you that," Brian commented after every pokémon was healed, the only thing being damaged was possibly their pride. 

"Thanks Brian," I said, but my attention was elsewhere.

Raja had been unusually quiet after he was healed. Usually he would be off with his pals but instead he rested in front of the blazing hearth. I looked at him from time-to-time. I was worried about him.

I smiled weakly. I believed that I had faith in my pokémon's abilities. I knew that they were powerful. But I also knew that Brian was an experienced trainer and our chances of winning were relatively low. Being a swimmer and all, I would say that I'm pretty competitive at times. Yet I was not a sore loser by all means—well, the loss to Collin hurt me but in a different way. That guy just gives me the chills—I can't shake him.

I felt a tap on my shoulder so I faced whoever it was. A familiar baritone greeted me. "Raja doesn't look too well."

"I know," I told him in a low voice. "Ever since the battle he's been down."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Go over to him."

I looked over at him just in time to see his body slightly heave, before ending in a mass of shivers. I sauntered over to him and stooped down on my knees, careful not to rip my skirts. I touched his leathery skin—it was amazingly soft—and stroked him gently.

"Hey, buddy. What's wrong?"

He sniffled and looked down at the ground. I looked at him, he reminded me of a young child. His lip quivered. Nothing, he declared.

A dazzling tear stained the thick carpet beneath him.

His behavior was oh so familiar that I could tell what he'd said. I'd done it so many times before.

"There _is _something wrong. You're crying. Is it because of the battle?"

He turned to look at me, his eyes big watery pools, glistening with tears. N-no. He looked unsure. Well, y-yes! 

I raised my eyebrows.

He began to explain: I-I wanted to battle so bad to make you happy. I wanted to win again because winning is cool and it makes me feel good. I was so confident—but—but it all went away when I battled. I was such a coward, shivering like a wimp. And to make things worse, I lost with one attack! Will I ever be good enough to hold my own in a match? Will I? 

Quinn translated and I immediately felt sympathetic. "Raja, I didn't know. Winning isn't everything you know. As long as you tried—that's what really matters, right?"

No! That's what everyone says but deep down everyone knows that that isn't true. Everyone says that just to make someone feel not so bad about themselves. 

"But it is true," I pleaded. I furrowed my brow in thought. "When a person loses, it teaches them what their faults are and what they can do to improve them for the next match. You see...sometimes you have to work hard to get the results that you want. And...if what you want is to win; then, we have to train harder—the both of us, together."

He began to relax, the last molten crystals fell down his cheek. I patted him on his round head and hugged him close. "If we work hard, we'll go far, Raja."

He just melted deeper into my embrace. I hope that my words had begun to take effect on his way of thinking. I couldn't stand to see him this way again.

*~*---------------------------------------------*~*--------------------------------------------*~*

"Where are you going to next?" Blair asked as we stood at the grand door that led to the walkway and to the main road.

"We're going to the next Gym. Wherever that is."

She nodded complacently. She looked around, her face emotionless. I could not possibly figure out if she was thinking or not. The only emotions I had ever seen on her were anger and this blank one.

I felt so awkward there, standing there like that with her right next to me, and we weren't feuding. She was such an imposing creature, so tall and brazen. And I was so short—well compared to her—and relatively had a friendly face. Yet somehow, I felt a gnawing in the back of my head that told me something. Something I could not possibly understand.

"What's the name of the next city, Quinn?"

"Cosmos City; it has a gym. But there's another place that has a gym that's to the east called Windmere. It has a Gym too."

"We should go to Cosmos first, sounds like it'd be a cool place," Charlize remarked. "Maybe they sell Cosmopolitan magazines there, I've been dying to read one."

I smirked.

Blair rolled her eyes but I think I saw a hint of something. Was it a—

"It wasn't," she declared as if she was reading my mind.

Mrs. Iceblink strode in with a large basket. "Now you all take these provisions here—with three young men around, they're sure to be hungry." She turned to her granddaughter. "Have fun, Blair. I've enjoyed your stay."

"What?" she asked, confused. 

"You're going with them," she said. She didn't ask, she just...commanded it.

"But—"

"No butts. You're going and that's final. My butt is killing me right now so I'm going to go sit in my favorite chair and knit you all some sweaters. Don't worry, I'll find you."

She began to walk away before she stopped. "Blair, your bags are up against this wall here. I packed them whilst I was upstairs. You come get them."

Blair stomped over to her grandmother, who grabbed her ear and pulled her down to her level, whispering incoherent things. Blair hesitantly agreed to whatever it was that she said. She then shrugged on her monstrous pack and walked up to us.

Serenity announced that she and Brian were going on to Windmere first. I gave them both hugs and bid them farewell. They were cool people.

Mrs. Iceblink walked us to the gate of her property, looking so cute in her black stuff dress and white cap. 

She brushed some snow off of her briar roses and sighed. "I hope this confounded snow will go back to where it came back from. On my word Blair, are you some sort of witch?"

"Grandma!"

She let out a throaty chuckle. "You watch for one another, hear? My fragile body wouldn't be able to take it if anything bad ever happened to any one of you, including your pokémon. You're my honorary grandchildren now. Promise me that you'll keep in touch with me and with one another."

We did.

She gave us all hugs. I hugged her tightly, taking in her smell of tea, fava fruit, and the eternal fragrance that all elderly people seem to have. She smelled good and she smelled _real_. Mrs. Iceblink was a cool woman.

We began to trudge along the snow before we heard a loud voice. "You all come back now, hear?"

I smiled. Things were going to be different with Blair around for a while.

*~*---------------------------------------------*~*--------------------------------------------*~*

**_I hope that you all enjoyed this, I am sorry that I took so long—I hope that it's of good quality because for some reason, I don't feel like I've done a good job at all. Tell me what you think. And, if you haven't read my poem, The Last Time, or any of the stories I mentioned last, I would really appreciate it if you did. Also, I have a short story that I did for Global Lit., it's called The Window. Please give it a look. Please review! Your doubtful author— _**The Duke of Briarcliffe 

__


	16. Quinn: Fitting In

The New Kids on the Block: Chapter Fifteen

Quinn- "Fitting In"

*~*---------------------------------------------*~*--------------------------------------------*~*

The Cosmic Woodlands

Cosmos City, Silver Millennium

June 11, 2028

"How weird," Celeste gasped as we approached a vast opening in the forest. 

Looking around the changing landscape, Charlize turned back to face the rest of us. "There's no more snow! I can't believe it!"

"Me neither," said Blake.

It was shocking. There must have been at least a foot of snow back in Thornton and now...I couldn't find a trace of anything. It was as if it had all disappeared, or had just ended a few feet away. It was very strange.

The field spanned as far as the eye could see. It was all amber, occasionally speckled with a warm lavender or a bright pink, and disrupted by the occasional tree here-and-there. The air wasn't exactly warm, but it wasn't cool either. It was somewhere in the middle. It was comfortable, just the way I like it.

Blair was silent. She just looked off into the distance. She wasn't much of a talker. Like me, she only said things when it was necessary or in order to give a cynical comment. She was a cool person. She wasn't a hassle like Charlize.

The glowing sun seemed to rise further into the sky, signaling that it was about noon, which meant that it was time for a lunch break. We hadn't ate anything all morning and I have to admit that my stomach was growling.

"I wonder why the weather is so iffy," Charlize mused as she took a chunk out of the crunchy granola bar that Mrs. Iceblink had prepared for us yesterday. 

"Me too," Blake agreed. "One minute it's snowing like hell and the other minute it's fine like this. It's confusing."

"Yeah," Charlize added. "I'm like, 'make up your mind'." She frowned as she tugged at the bodice of her violet gown. "_Damn corset_—I can't breathe. I have to take this shit off as soon as possible." She turned to Blair, "you're lucky."

Blair looked up from her granola bar, "I just used my head. I had figured that it would always be so nice here, so I brought a sweater with me."

When Blair took another bite I saw Charlize furrow her eyebrow. I think that I saw Celeste repeat the gesture. I smirked as I gulped down the rest of my granola bar and ate a banana. Blair wasn't that bad, especially if she got under Charlize's skin. It would keep her quiet.

I looked over at Purin and the other pokémon. They were busy chattering amongst themselves, like they always did. As usual, Purin stood in the middle, demanding most of the attention. Selene ignored her and continued to talk with Raja. She puffed up and yelled something outrageous and, once they were in her power, she began talking about something.

I smiled. 

"What are you grinning about over there?" Celeste grinned. All eyes turned on me.

"Nothing at all."

"Yeah, _right_."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Believe what you want to believe."

Blake faced Blair and asked, "so...where are you originally from, Blair?" 

"Kanto," she simply replied.

"How long have you been training?"

"A long time."

"Do you have a lot of pokémon?"

"I have enough."

And that is where he stopped his questions. She was a pro at this. I had the feeling that we could be great friends. I could tell that it really discouraged him, along with the others, from getting to know her. It's hard when someone doesn't want to let someone else get to know them. Sometimes, I wonder why I am so difficult at times. I wasn't always like this...

There was a time when I was your typical, average boy. I loved to play sports and I loved to do pranks—terrorize my sisters. I loved to do a lot of things. But it all changed when I was eight years old. For some odd reason, my eldest brother took a disliking towards me. I think that he'd had one the entire time. Mom always used to coddle with me and take me and Celeste to her lab. We liked it most, along with Sebastian and Hyacinthe—but I think that Celeste and I seemed to have more fun there. He used to do everything he could to make me get into trouble and a few times, he punched me or pushed me around, especially when he was angry. I never told anyone—I don't like getting anyone into trouble. I had stopped crying when I was eight and a half. There was no use.

I shuddered at the visions, trying to free them from my head. There's no use in bringing up the past. What was done is done—finished—no more. All that I have is the future, whatever that might lead to.

Purin and Celeste are what keeps me stable in this world. I'd be a wreck without them. I'd probably be dead. 

I felt eyes upon my frame after I finished shuddering. I tried to as though things were normal. I just stared off into the distance. There was no use in getting Celeste all worked up about me. This was _her_ journey and _I _was _her _guardian; that's _my_ job. 

I think I'm having a toothache, Pip cried as he fell onto the ground, clutching his mouth. His body writhed in pain.

"Uh Blake...Pip's having a toothache. You better help him, now."

"Right!" He said as he hurried over to his pokémon and cradled him in his arms. Tears began to stream out from his eyes. From his mouth came one of the most nerve-wrecking wails. I wished that he would just shut up/

"Now Pip, nobody told you to eat three granola bars. Open up."

Pip clamped his mouth shut and stared at him. He crossed his little arms. Uh-uh! he declared.

"Come on—open up."

No! he shrieked.

Blake chuckled to himself and looked around—we were all staring at him—and said in a low tone. "Open up this instant or else...you'll still have a toothache."

He sniffled as he opened it the tiniest bit. His little body trembled with the pain and he sobbed heavily.

"Open wider."

No, it hurts more that way! he pleaded.

"He says that it hurts even more when he opens his mouth," I told him.

Pip shook his head in agreement.

Blake scratched his head in bewilderment before saying, "I know that it might hurt but once you open it, the pain will go away. I promise."

Pip scrunched up his little eyes and nodded his assent. He turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. Blake pried his mandibles apart with his right hand and excavated his mouth with the other. Pip let out muffled groans as his mouth was being perused. A few seconds later, Blake said "_Ah_" and pulled out a brown chip before exclaiming, "_Shit_" as Pip clamped down on his hand. He soon let go.

Celeste and Charlize doubled over in laughter and I think I saw Blair grin as Blake rubbed his hand. Pip giggled tersely afterwards but was soon cut off by a reprimanding look from his trainer. Pip, with shining eyes, looked up at his trainer and tilted his head just a bit.

Blake's mood softened. "How could I ever be angry at you?" He scooped him up and coddled him affectionately. I swear it: our pokémon have us trainers wrapped around their baby fingers, or claws.

We soon resumed our trek towards Cosmos City. As we were walking, I noticed that Celeste had slowed down her pace and, within seconds, sidled up next to me.

"Quinn," she cautiously began. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No," I told her. "Not at all."

She raised an eyebrow. "I saw you shudder earlier. You didn't look like yourself."

I then raised my eyebrow. "If I was not myself, then who else would I be? I just felt a bit cold."

Part of her lip went higher than the other. "Right." Then she looked at me with a steady expression. "I'm serious, Quinn. You looked...scared."

"Me? Scared? Never," I scoffed, crossing me arms.

She chuckled wryly. "You're being defensive now—but remember, I _am_ your sister. I've _only_ lived with you my whole life—"

"Minus one year," I corrected.

She winced at what I said. "You're right, but...I just—well, remember that I'm here for you, Quinn. You're my favorite brother. It's in here," she said, with a smile, pointing to her forehead.

"Thanks," I said with a laugh. "I'll remember that."

She leaned up against me. "Hug?"

"Nah, then I'd be getting soft."

She looked hurt. "But what about—"

"That was under different circumstances," I interjected.

She smirked. "I see." Then, she walked ahead towards Charlize and Blake. I smiled to myself. _That Celeste..._

Blair edged closer to me and said in a low voice. "That's nice."

*~*---------------------------------------------*~*--------------------------------------------*~*

"So," Celeste began, "how did you get that glaive?"

Blair looked at the weapon. It began to shimmer in the fading sunlight of the open field. "My grandmother gave it to me a long time ago."

"Mrs. Iceblink gave it to you? Really?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"It looks to big for her to ever use," Blake joked.

"Not at all," Blair remarked. She tossed it from hand-to-hand. "It doesn't matter what size you are. All that matters is the skill you possess."

"Why do you carry it around like that? Do you ever get stopped by the police or something?" Charlize asked.

"Nope. It's for protection. I only use it under certain circumstances. Mainly I use it to get fruits that I can't reach and to train."

"To train for what?" Lest asked curiously looking into her eyes. 

She defiantly stared back. "Stuff."

I think Lest got the picture. for she didn't ask her anymore on the subject. Instead, she looked to Raja, and said: "You still haven't told me how you got back to Iceblink House. Why don't you tell us and Quinn could translate."

"Okay," he agreed. "Well..."

*~*--------------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------------------*~*

***~*The Story*~***

__

As you know, we were all lost and separated from each other at the time. Shortly after we ran after Purin, we all tumbled down the hill. I don't know how long we were unconscious but when we woke up, it was nighttime and was getting dark.

So we searched for a secluded thicket in order to stay there, away from pokémon who would start trouble with us. Pip was getting very anxious and he began to cry. We tried everything to cheer him up but there was no stopping him. He missed Blake so much. Purin grew agitated and began to say mean things. One thing led to another and she and Selene began to fight. 

I just had to stop them, they were getting on my nerves and it was really cold. I couldn't take it anymore. So I broke them apart with a rapid spin. But, that zapped me of all of my energy. Soon, things started to become fuzzy and I grew dizzy. It was harder to breathe than it was before. Pretty soon I fainted.

The next morning, I guess, I woke up. Naturally everyone was glad that I was alive again, especially Pip. I guess that I became the leader and decided that we'd better come searching for you all. So, we walked back to the hill and searched around its base. ("Hey," Purin said, "you're forgetting a part!")

Oh yeah, before we went to the hill, it got really chilly. And, I heard some padded footsteps. If it weren't for my big ears, I wouldn't have heard them. (Purin gave him a stony glare. ) Anyways, I just knew that it was a pokémon. I asked who was there and it, or rather he, showed himself. He's a pokémon I've never seen before called a Meowsa. His name was Akiral. He agreed to help us find you. ("A new pokémon?" Celeste chirped. "Really? Where is he now? I want to meet him!" )

I don't know. Well, he brought us to the mountain where we found Brian's pack, where all of his things were. Selene put the pack on and we began to walk to find you. Along the way, we encountered a mean Fearow who tried to attack us; but Akiral easily defeated him with one attack. ("Wow," Celeste gurgled.) Yeah, it was really impressive. He's strong.

Sooner or later, we came across a large opening, much like this one, where there weren't any trees. A shadow covered us and we began to get scared. It seemed like something was blocking the sky. Akiral tensed up and shot an attack on the black pokémon, but it was quickly evaporated. ("Who was that?") (Blair simply said, "that's Ancalagon.") ("Gee, that explains a lot.") ("Don't mention it".) Ancalagon is a huge Charizard. Blair and the others hopped off and told us who they were. I remembered them, especially Blair, and I was reluctant to get into her arms for the ride. She insisted that we'd be safe so we got on.

Flying on Ancalagon was the most...exhilarating I've ever done in my life. ("Me too," Pip and Selene chirped. ) Like, seconds later, we made it to the big house that looks a little like Ashbrooke Park and landed in the snow. I looked around for Akiral but he hadn't followed us. And, well—you know the rest. ("Hey!" Celeste exclaimed. "I did see something staring at us from out the window. But when I looked at it, it ran away.) ("Are you sure that it just wasn't your eyes playing tricks on you?" Blake asked.) ("No," she said, "I'm sure of it. Hey!") (Blake laughed.) No, it was him, it just had to be. ("But you still have to go get some glasses, girl.") And that's it. 

*~*---------------------------------------------*~*--------------------------------------------*~*

"I would really like to see this Ancalagon," Celeste admitted. "He seems like he's a wonderful pokémon. Besides, I haven't seen a black Charizard before."

"He _is _wonderful and no, you can't see him. He is only released when necessary. He is not a toy."

"Well damn; I was only expressing interest in him. There's no need to bite my head off because of it. Why are you being so moody?"

"Because that's how I am! I don't like answering questions."

Celeste narrowed her eyes. "I didn't ask you a question just then—"

"You were going to," Blair interrupted.

"I'm only trying to get to know you, Blair. What's the harm in that? Right, there isn't any. Is it so hard being friendly, or at least cordial, for once. After all, what was in the past is in the past."

She didn't reply. Celeste did have a point. Sometimes, however, one can't help but think of the past. It always finds a way to resurface back into your eye. "We don't have to be friends. I'm only here because it is what my grandmother wishes. If it weren't for her, I would have been far away from here in some other city."

"Could you both just save it," I snapped. "It's getting late and it's irritating."

The sun dipped below the meniscus of the horizon, shooting out rays of mauve, gold, indigo, and a bit of silver. The sky took on a serene shade of midnight green, or teal, and the Crescent shown brightly, dwarfing the normal Moon, Luna.

Blair grunted as she dug into her pack and snatched out a long sleeping bag. She climbed into it and turned her back to the rest of us. 

"Wait," Charlize shouted. "Don't you want to sleep in the tent with us? It's getting chilly out here and the tent blocks the air."

"No thank you. I'm fine out here."

"She's right," Celeste procured, "you should really come in. You could get a cold."

"Then I'll just have to deal with it."

She was tough. I wouldn't have wasted so much time. I crawled into my tent, and snuggled with Purin, and left the girls to whatever. I was tired.

*~*---------------------------------------------*~*--------------------------------------------*~*

Hey! I think that I see Akiral! Come back! Raja cried as he pursued a fleeting pokémon. All that I could see was a white and sky blue blur expertly weaving through trees. 

"Raja, come back. You can't get lost!" Celeste yelled as she sprinted after her galloping elephant. Her dark blue hair came a-loose of its two messy pigtails and streamed behind her in the breeze. She was fast but Raja was unusually eager to catch up with this pokémon.

The feline pokémon stopped suddenly and faced the cheesing Raja. With one sharp intake of breath, he opened his mouth and a stream of turquoise water was propelled at Raja. It blasted him dead-on and caused him to be flung back into Celeste. They tumbled and rolled backwards.

I immediately ran forward to check on them, along with everyone but Blair, who idly stood where she was and watched what was happening. 

Hey, that wasn't fair, Raja complained as he shook the excess water from his smooth skin. He huffed as he jumped into a ball and rolled towards his friend/enemy. He gained on him in a matter of seconds. The force of the blow caused Akiral to fly up into the air, but, like a natural cat, landed on his feet. I couldn't hear the conversation that they were having, but it didn't look like a friendly one.

Akiral jumped into the air and landed, claws bared, onto the thin trunk of a tree and scaled it in seconds. Raja infuriately crashed into the trunk, making it sway. Like a slingshot it flung the poor pokémon way back over towards us, specifically landing at our feet where we all analyzed it. It was a magnificent creature I must admit.

Pip hopped down from Blake's shoulder and landed on Akiral's back and clung to his pointy ears. Sparks flew from his rosy cheeks. You're being mean to Raja. Now—take this! 

With a loud cry, Pip released a small stream of electricity onto the fallen pokémon, causing it to meow its pain. His body shuddered in spasms as the electricity pulsed through his lithe body. Pip belted out a cry too as he was flung back into his trainer's arms, his eyes in swirls. He'd knocked himself out.

Akiral struggled to his feet and roared out, just leave me alone before I do something drastic! 

Purin hopped from my shoulder and taunted, oh really now? Make a move! 

Fine! Akiral's crystal blue eyes glowed an eerie white as he opened his mouth, where cerulean energy was forming into a ball. He spat out some of that energy at my foot. I looked down as saw that it had promptly been frozen.

"Purin, use your double—"

I'm a step ahead of you, bud, she growled as she grasped the ruff of fur around his neck and slapped him repeatedly. Then, clutching him with both hand, she jumped up, knocking him square in the face, causing him to fly back. 

Whoa... he said dazedly.

Raja and Celeste came running up, breathing hard. "Oh my. Hey, he's dazed."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that," Blair said, stepping forward. A moment passed before she spat out, "well if none of you aren't going to make a move, then I am." She produced a red-and-white pokéball from her pocket.

"No," Celeste moaned as she pulled out a compact and took from it a rhomboid crystal. She tossed it into Akiral's body and began rotating at an incredible rate, dispelling green energy that engulfed his body.

No! I cannot be capture— But it was too late. He'd been rolled on by Raja, flung by a tree, electrocuted by a baby, and slapped silly by a Jigglypuff—he couldn't possibly have taken anymore.

Humph, serves him right! Purin huffed as she crossed her arms. 

The ball took on the shape of a Meowsa right before our very eyes and bounced into my sister's palm. She smiled as she thanked everyone who helped and placed it into the compact.

"Wow, four whole pokémon! I almost have a team!"

Blair shrugged her shoulders. "If I were you, Quinn, I would've caught the pokémon for myself. Each pokémon did something, so it belongs to all of you."

"You have a point but she's the trainer here, she needs the team, not us. Besides, when I see a pokémon that I like, I'll be sure to catch it on my own," I told her.

Celeste looked at me with thankful eyes. "It was team effort. That's what we are: a team, Blair. And you're a part of it."

"Not for long," she scoffed. "After I defeat the Gym Leader, I'm breaking away from you all. I can cover more ground that way so I can train for the championships."

"Whatever you say, Blair," Celeste patronized. "But while you're here, we have to work together and be civil, for like the tenth time. I know that you don't want to be my friend, but we have to get along: it'll make things a lot better."

Blair was silent. She picked up her glaive and walked ahead of the rest of us. "Well, we can work together on getting to that Gym. I need a good match."

I watched her figure as she strode forward. All I could see was power and strength, no grace—just determination. What her motive for being determined was, I wouldn't know because she would never tell...

And I wasn't the only person who wondered at that...

*~*---------------------------------------------*~*--------------------------------------------*~*

**_Hooray! This is the first time I've written a chap in one day in a long time. I liked writing this chapter, and I hope that you'll like reading it. In the next chapter, there will be more information on Akiral, the mysterious Meowsa, and a brand-new Gym Match! Oh, while I'm thinking about it, my bud, Keleri, wrote an awesome poem called The Elements. I'm sure she would appreciate it if you gave it a read. So, until the next time... Your exuberant author—_** The Duke of Briarcliffe****


End file.
